Oysters
by Axiom
Summary: *COMPLETED* An b'v a/u. Three sets of parents died. Three girls were sent to another planet. One girl has to make the hardest desicion she has ever made. Whether or not to give up her heart...
1. Default Chapter

Oysters_chapter one 

Insert disclaimer here:___________________________________

WARNING: THIS IS AN A/U, ALSO KNOWN AS ALTERNITIVE UNIVERSE. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE STORIES THAT DO NOT FIT THE REAL DBZ TIMELINE, DO YOURSELF A FAVOR AND DON'T READ A/U'S. (it's your lose…not mine…) THIS IS ALSO AN EPIC. MEANING ALMOST EVERYONE WILL BE IN IT, INCLUDDING KAKKAROT (Goku), VEGETA, KRILLIN, YAMCHA, CHI CHI, BLUMA, AND 18. SO, DON'T GO FLAMING ME IF IT'S TOO LONG OR MOVING TO SLOW BECAUSE I DIDN'T MAKE YOU READ IT SO YOU BROUGHT IT UPON YOURSELF. SO THERE. HA. 

Author's note: Ok, I have never really written a story like this. This is an epic so everyone is involved but the main couple is…you guessed it, Bulma and Vegeta. This is kind of an introduction. There will be two or three parts, probably two. And be nice to me. I'm only a little girl…*looks at you with puppy dog eyes* Ok, I'm just warning you on this one. I might take a while for me to update because of school. But if I'm pressured to do it, then I will faster. Just to say. And if I get more than fifty reviews on this whole thing I will totally freak out because I have…*turns red* never gotten that many…*sniff* Well, I hope you like this! Onward! PERTURBED I SAY! *winks at Sara and laughs* inside joke…

Chapter One

She woke up to a delicate pad of lush green moss engulfing her body. She smiled contently, her eyes still closed, wishing all the bad things that happened the night before to just…go away. _Maybe it was just a really scary dream, that's all. _She rolled over subconsciously and only then did her mind fully awake and comprehend that last night was no dream. 

She opened her eyes, the pools of wild, exotic blue darted every where, her little mind calculating her location. She pulled her knees up to her chest when she realized she was hundreds of miles away from her home, not to mention lost in moss infested forest. 

The wood had a pale green tint to it and it was very eerie, unholy beams of light shining unceremoniously here and there through the heavy canopy of trees and vines. The air was damp and heavy, the ground squishy with moss. As far as she could see there was no soil, just moss and soft plants flooding over the land. 

"Mom?" She jumped at the own sound of her voice, it was shaky and scared. "Dad? Where am I? Where are you? I want to go home!" Her eyes filled with tears. "Daddy! Mommy! Come and take me home!" She yelled. Her salty tears where now flowing freely. But then, she remembered the note she had partly squashed and her hand shot out and grabbed it as if something was going to take it from her. 

She unfolded it carefully like it would crumble into ash at any second. She gulped loudly and tried not to soil it with her fresh tears, now falling harder. She decided she would read it aloud, just to hear her own voice. 

"To our precious, wonderful, beautiful, smart, talented, exotic daughter, Bulma." Her eight year old voice cracked, but she read on, swallowing the urge to scream. 

"Bulma, if you are reading this, we are dead." Bulma stopped, her blue eyes overflowing. "Oh my gosh. No." But her pain willed her to keep reading.

"Do not despair, our child, for you can over come anything that you set your mind to. Don't let anyone tell you different.

"You are beautiful, our angel. Don't let anyone take your beauty away, outside as well as in. You are special, Bulma, never forget that. 

"When it comes time for you to choose a mate, don't let your pure heart be stolen by looks alone, for outward beauty will only get you so far. But those with a strong heart and mind will make it in the end.

"The saiyans have come. They have destroyed everything, even us. But do not let your heart be hardened with hate. The saiyans are cold and cruel on the outside, but don't let that fool you. Once in a great while, there is a pearl inside an oyster, you just have to get inside the shell. Do not ignore your heart, no matter what it says. Give every man a chance, or you just might regret it. A partner will make you happy, no matter what you may think. 

"We love you, dearest angel, and always will. We will always be with you, no matter where you are or what you do. In your mind, heart, and soul. 

"Again, do not let your heart be cold and ruthless, for that isn't who you are. You will find your pearl and be happy, we know you will. We love you with everything we have, and you'll always be our angel. Never, ever give up." 

By the end of the letter, Bulma was crying so hard she felt as if someone had just ripped her heart out of her and stomped on it. Certain saiyan someones. 

A little shiny slip of paper caught her eye, and she picked it up delicately. Seeing the picture her parents had left her was heart-wrenching. It was a recent picture, of her eighth birthday just two months ago. It was of her, and her mother and father, hugging and laughing. 

She couldn't believe it. Her parents, killed. Gone. Murdered. 

"Murdered." She repeated. Her sad expression changed. Her eyes turned to ice and her, just two days ago bright and happy, face bared a dark scowl. She carefully folded the picture and the letter and put it in her jeans. Bulma stood up and clenched her fists. "Saiyans, you will pay." She whispered. Her voice grew louder and louder, full of hatred and pain. "YOU WILL PAY! I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU ALL IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! I HATE YOU AND ALWAYS WILL!" She started to run, kicking everything in her way and punching trees. But something totally unexpected happened. 

She was thrown several yards back into a nearby tree. Her blurry eyes widened as she saw the hole in the tree in front of her. 

"What the…" She looked down at her hands, which were tingly. And…glowing. A soft blue. She held them out from her, facing another tree and…well I supposed you could say she pushed something out of her hands, she wasn't quite sure what. A blue beam shot out and put another hole in it. She smirked evilly. 

"My, my. This could come in handy…" 

~ ~ ~

"I'll find others, yeah, that's it," the little eight year old panicked, tears splashing onto the mossy ground and branches scratching her face as she ran. She stopped, panting, and crawled into the crook of a split tree. "Maybe there are more girls lost in this forest like me." But she sighed and weeped. She knew it was hopeless. She was all alone. 

After a while, Chichi told herself it was pointless to cry. Her parents were dead. Her house was gone. Everything she had was gone. Crying wouldn't bring it back. But she couldn't help it. She rested her head in her hand, tears falling onto her lap. "What am I going to do? I wish there was a way to get even with those stupid men who killed my parents." Her body shook and she cried quietly. Soon, she fell asleep in the tree. 

She was on a cliff looking down. Everything was blue and gold. There were sharp rocks below. She looked up and saw…her parents! She smiled and laughed. "Mom! Dad!" But they just looked at her sadly. A knife came up and stabbed her mother in the back. She cried out and disappeared. Then something orange came out of thin air and hit her dad. He flew backwards and also disappeared. "Dad! Mom! No!" Chichi yelled, holding her arms out, longing to hug them once more. Wanting to say goodbye. Suddenly she felt something hit her in the back and she lost her balance and fell. Down and down and down… 

Chichi jerked awake. She looked around and then screamed. She was still in the same place, but she wasn't in the tree…or on the ground. She turned over gracefully in the air and screamed again. She was floating inches above the ground. 

"What in the world? How am I flying?" She wondered aloud. She somehow flew forwards, the backwards, then "stood up" in air. She flew around in circles and then landed safely on the ground. _Wow. That was kind of cool. I wish I could show my dad…_ Tears once again fell freely. 

~ ~ ~

"AGG!" The little blonde girl screamed, shooting a ball of ki into a nearby tree. She flew up and kicked another one, snapping it in half. "Why!" She yelled. "Why did you stupid saiyans have to come and take everything I have?!? You'll pay!" 18 dropped to the ground, breathing heavily. All of a sudden, she felt a two pretty strong energy's nearby. Her eyes opened in fear that it was a saiyan, but then she smiled in relief as she realized they weren't very strong so she could easily kill them if they tried to attack. But still, she was curious of who they were. 

She flew to the nearest energy, also the strongest, almost surpassing her own. But that didn't worry her. 18 had a feeling they wouldn't hurt her. And she soon would figure out she was right…

KICK ASS BLUMA! YEAH! AND CHICHI AND 18! WOOHOO! Ok, I hope that was good so far. FanFiction is being rebuilt at the moment so I'll get onto the next chapter already. Sorry this one wasn't longer. C/C (constructive criticism) is always welcome, just don't be too harsh on me…or I'll send out the dogs…

To Sara: hey, you better be working on 'stars of hope' or I will come over and burn your house down…and I do know where you live…nah, I'm just kindin…

To princess Panchii: holy balls girl! Hurry and update your stories! They are really, really good! Come ON! 

To people who are thinking of flaming me: I'm not taking you seriously so like don't even waste your time. I'll just blow you off. Yeah, I'm sure you're a much better writer than I am…you call yourself a good writer? A good writer gives advice, they don't yell and diss someone's writing. You evil person, you. Smack you. 

OOHHH! MY FAVORTIE SONG!!!! YAY! LA, LA, LA…DEEP DOWN I KNOW SHE LOVES ME…

Doughnut...hehe 

Every other time…

****

*clears throat* I'm ok. 

That I was gay…

I like it…

*sighs* I'm gonna quit while I'm ahead…


	2. Bashing and *gasp* ?leaving?

K 

Disclaimer here: _________________________________   


Author's note: Ok, I can't say thanks for the reviews because I haven't gotten any yet (mostly because I haven't put up the first chapter yet...hehe.) . So, thanks for reading this and I hope you will review and tell a friend 'cuz that would be nice. ~.^) I hope you liked my last chapter cuz I put a lot of thought into that. If you have questions, just wait and they might be answered in this chapter.   


Sorry about the thing at the end of the last chapter. I was listening to the radio and thought I'd share my wonderful information with all of you. Don't you feel special. ^.^   
So far I haven't had to send my "flame" dogs out on anyone yet...and let's keep it that way. I don't want anyone to get hurt.(hehe). Well, here's the next chapter. Onward!!!!!!!!!   


P.S. Remember, this is an a/u. There is some MAJOR Hercule bashing at the end just because I hate the guy so much. When I say bashing, I mean it. Hehe. Enjoy. ;)   


Chapter Two

Last time: Bulma and Chichi had a few surprises and our favorite girls are going to meet soon.   
  
  
Bulma was trying out her new found ability on some innocent trees ((poor things)) when she froze. She heard a snap of a twig and even after only a few hours in this eerie forest, her senses had increased quite dramatically.   


"Who's there?" She all but snapped. "I'd show yourself if I were you." She angered when she heard a small laugh. "What's so funny?" To Bulma's great surprise, a blonde girl about her age stepped out of the bushes.   


"Nothing. Sorry." The girl apologized quickly, not wanting to get on the wrong side of this blue haired girl. She wanted to become friends. 18 expressed that in her eyes, hopping Bulma would see and drop her fighting stance, which was a little weak. But they could work on that.   


Bulma did drop her fighting stance and smiled at 18. "Where are your parents?" She asked almost desperately , half wanting her parents to be killed to, the other half wanting her parents to be alive and well.   


But 18 hung her head. "Dead. Those stupid saiyans." She whispered. Bulma yelled and kicked a tree next to her, breaking it in half. "Yours too?" Bulma nodded sadly, tears starting to form but she wiped them away.   


"I hate them! I will kill them all!" Bulma yelled and shot a ball of ki up into the air, breaking a hole in the heavy canopy, the afternoon sun shinning down in a stream. For the first time Bulma or 18 had been in this forest, they heard birds screeching. That was almost a relief. Neither of the girls liked the strange silence and it was nice to hear voices other than their own.   


"Me too! I will help you! They killed my parents! There's another person in here too. Let's go find them and they can help us kill those saiyans. I will teach you guys how to fly and how to direct your ki, that's what that blue stuff is called, in certain ways." 18 started to fly but felt something tug on her pant leg. She looked down and saw two deep blue eyes filled with sorrow and pain, but also questioning.   


"How in the world do you fly? Can you teach me?" 18 nodded and landed in front of Bulma.   


"But not now. We have to go find that other person." Bulma sighed and started to walk. 18 shook her head.   


"Nope, not that way. Hop on my back." Bulma's eyes widened, but slowly walked over to 18 and wrapped her arms around 18's neck. She gulped loudly.   


"If you drop me I'm not going to be happy." 18 laughed and Bulma smiled, she liked it when that girl laughed. I wonder what her name is?   


"What's your name?" Bulma asked as 18 took off. 18 coughed as Bulma's arms tightened around her neck. 

"Sorry, I'm not used to flying."   


"Yeah, I noticed. My name is 18. What's yours?"   


"Bulma. Wow, this is cool. I can't wait for you to teach me."   


"Yeah, it's fun. You can get going really, really fast. How old are you? I'm 8."   


"Me too! That's cool. We can train together so we can kill those dumbhead saiyans when we get bigger, right?"   


"Yeah! I'm gonna personally ring the guys neck who killed my mom." 18 could feel Bulma nod on her back. 18 stopped abruptly and pointed down. "Look. There." Bulma glanced down and saw another girl. She had black hair and she was crying up against a tree. "Let's check her out."   


The girls hovered down to Chichi, but she didn't notice.   


"Hi, I'm Bulma and this is 18." Chichi snapped her head up off of her legs and gasped. "Our parents were killed by those stupid saiyans. Were yours?" Chichi wanted to just run up to Bulma and 18 and give them a huge hug. She was so relieved she wasn't alone anymore. Bulma sat down next to Chichi and 18 sat in front of them.   


"Yeah, and I saw them kill my parents too. Now all I have left is this." She held up a necklace. It was a locket with a picture of her mom on one side, her dad on the other. Chichi was crying again.   


"My parents left me this letter and this picture." Bulma read the letter out loud and everyone was tearful at the end. 18 turned away.   


"My parents didn't leave me anything." She whispered, tears sliding off her cheeks.   


"Those stupid saiyans!" Bulma screamed, feeling the hurt with her friends. "Ok, you guys, here's the thing." 18 looked at Bulma again and Chichi uncurled from her ball. "Let's promise to become the best of friends, ok? Let's train day and night so when we get older, we can get revenge on the monsters that killed our parents, ok?" Stern looks came across everyone's face as they all nodded. "And now that they have taken over earth, we can't go out into the open. Let's build a home here. We only go outside of this forest to get clothes, ok? Once you teach me how to fly I will go back to the ruins of CC and see if any of my parents' money is there. If it's not, I'll go to the bank and take the emergency fund. But first, let's build a shelter. I don't really want to get wet when it rains."   
  
After three months of hard work, the girls finally finished their "hut" as they called it. And Bulma knew how to fly and Chichi knew how to shoot ki. Bulma had gone and collected the money in the emergency fund at the bank, careful not to let anyone know who she was. She found out she was about 100 miles away from home. But that was ok. It wasn't her home anymore.   


They got nice clothes, blankets and some food for times when they didn't want to hunt for berries or deer or wild boars. After all, killing an animal isn't hard when you can shoot energy out of your hands. And Chichi, being the chef of the trio, had smoked and prepared a wonderful meal out of the meat almost every night.   
  
Bulma stood back admiring the hut.   


"We did an awesome job you guys. I can't believe a bunch of eight year old girls built this!" She giggled lightheartedly. She had become best of friends with the other two.   
18 flew down from her position she was working, which happened to be the leaf walls of their hut.   


"I know! It's amazing what people can do when they put their mind to it." She dusted off her hands and called up to Chichi, who was working on the tree fort they had made to store their food, so the animals didn't eat it. "Chichi! Are you almost done?"   


She yelled back a muffled response. "Yeah, in a sec." After a few minutes, Chichi flew down from the branches skillfully. "You guys will love what I did with the storage area. It's awesome!" She smiled happily.   


Bulma nodded, "Yeah, we did a real nice job on the hut too. Come see!"   


18 pushed open the blanket door (there is no winter in rain forests) and everyone walked in.   


"Wow. Are we good or what?" Bulma and Chichi laughed.   


"Look at this!" Chichi exclaimed, walking around, glancing at everything. In one corner, there were three piles of soft leaves for beds and a wooden rod sticking out of the wall to hang their clothes on. In another corner was a fire pit for cooking. On each wall was a window to look out. There was a small table next to the fire pit and a huge bucket of water next to the table. A few blankets were folded in neat piles along the wall next to the beds. The windows provided all the light they needed. The floor was green and soft with moss and those annoying fuzzy little plants that always ruin my yard in the spring. They are fun to pull apart. I like them...only they are. *suddenly dodges tomatoes and bananas being thrown at her* Ah! Sorry! Going on.   
Bulma glanced at her watch she got at their last monthly trip to town, just a week ago, and announced, "I'm going to go train. Anyone care to join me?" 18 nodded but Chichi shook her head.   


"I should really make you guys some supper. You girls really do eat a lot." Bulma put on a pretend pouting face and her hands on her hips.   


"Chichi, don't you like being with us? And we don't eat a lot. You're mean." 18 held back giggles and nodded with Bulma. Chichi laughed.   


"Sorry Bulma. And yeah, you do eat a lot. And I mean A LOT." Bulma stuck out her tongue and they both flew out the door, leaving a laughing Chichi to cook.   


  
Ok, I'm going to skip a few years here. OK, well, maybe more than a few. Don't get mad because our girls don't do anything exciting at all. They train, eat, cook and sleep and go to town once every month for supplies. And that's about all. Ten year later. Yup. They are all 18 years old. And don't worry! Vegeta and Goku and my buddy Krillin will all show up soon. Trust me.   


  
After a rigorous training session, Bulma and 18 dragged themselves into the hut, sporting their wounds.   


"Ow, 18, you punch hard." Bulma whined, rubbing her bruised jaw tenderly. 18 lightly scowled.   


"It's not like you kick any softer." 18 took the bandage off of her stomach, sighed and put it back on. Chichi skipped over and set down two plates in front of the girls. She smiled happily.   


"There ya go. And see what you get? That's part of the reason I don't train so much. It's painful." Bulma glanced up at her.   


"Well how do you expect to get any stronger when you just sit around cooking all day? I get much better when I get hurt. I learn from my mistakes. And now I know to block my mouth better." She moaned and 18 snorted.   


"For your information, I am just fine with leaving all of the training to you. I'm not good at it anyways. Yeah, sure, I can fly and punch a little and shoot a pretty pink thing out of my hand, but it doesn't mean I'm good at it. Besides, you need me. Where would you be with out me to cook for you? You would've probably already eaten a poisonous mushroom or something."   


Now it was Bulma's turn to snort. "As if, Chichi. I know my mushrooms, thank you very much. Yeah, you're a good cook and I guess it's ok that you don't fight. It's just that I don't understand why you don't want to get revenge on those gay-ass fags ((yup, they are defiantly older.)) who killed OUR parents. I'll respect your decision but I'm not going to exactly like it."   


"I'm with Bulma. I don't get why you don't want to fight. Right now I want to kill every single one of those creeps. I hate them!" 18 said, sitting down at the table with Bulma and Chichi. Chichi shrugged.   
"I'm the cook, 18's the fighter, and you're the brains. We all have our places, why argue?" Bulma and 18 glanced at each other.   


"I guess." Bulma started slowly. She looked at her watch and yawned. "Hey, we should probably get some sleep now. We are going to town tomorrow. Both of you are coming, right?" They both nodded. "Good. I'm going to bed. G'night." Bulma got up, lagged over to her bed, and plopped down, followed closely by Chichi and 18. "Blow out the candle."   


"OW!" Chichi screeched, bumping into the wall. 18 and Bulma laughed.   


"Chi, we've been here for ten years and you still forget where the wall is."   


"Good night to you too, 18."   


"Shut up. I'm sleeping."   


"You sure are wary when you're asleep, Bulma."   


"Yeah, that's me. The brains of the group. I don't even stop thinking when I'm sleeping. I'm pretty amazing, ain't I?"   


"Aw, get over yourself, blue head."   


"Watch it, blondie."   


"Both of you are nuts."   


"You calling me names? Come on, Chi, bring it! Let's go. I'll sleep fight ya. Pick the place."   


"Watch out for her wicked slice."   


"SHUT UP Bulma! I did not slice!"   


"I swear, she tried to punch me today and it looked like she was trying to chop me in half."   


"Shut up or I will cut you in half. With that knife over there."   


"Good night you dorks. I'm really going to sleep now."   


"Are you calling me names again?"   


"Yup."   
  
Bulma woke to Chichi's normal sounds of pots and pans clanking about. She looked at the bed next to her to find 18 was already awake and probably hunting for some meat for breakfast. She got up, stretched and yawned, then slipped off her pajamas and pulled on her favorite outfit she only wore when she went to town.   


It was a pair of blue camouflage flares that hugged her legs perfectly, showing off every curve and setting off the color of her hair nicely. The tank top also displayed her 18 year old curves and was a light blue color. It was kind of tight and it was cut off just above her navel, showing off her hips a bit. On the front it said in a dark blue "Like what you see?" and on the back in said "Take a picture, it lasts longer." She had to admit, it wasn't her most modest outfit, but why couldn't she be a bit showy? After all, this was a one in a month thing. She didn't go to town everyday.   


"Mornin', sleeping beauty." Chichi giggled as she saw Bulma's hair sticking up everywhere. Bulma stuck out her tongue.   


"Ha ha. So funny Chi." Bulma got up and brushed her shoulder length blue hair in the mirror hanging on the wall. She quickly put it into messy but attractive pig-tails. "There, good enough." Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Chichi nod in agreement. She turned to her. "What are you wearing, Chi?" Chichi just shrugged. All of a sudden, Bulma's face twisted into an evil smile. "Oh girl, I know exactly what to do with you. The guys will be drooling." Chichi looked at Bulma nervously.   


"Uh."   


Half the reason the three girls went to town was to see the boys and catch up on all of the latest trends and fashions. They bought all of the new clothes and went to the newest and hottest clubs that night. But they had to make sure when a boy asked for their phone numbers, not to tell them anything unless the really, REALLY had a good feeling about the guy. They were sure if anyone found out they were living in a *starts singing* little grass shack in the middle of the juuunnnglllllee. *coughs* ((it's a song I know, sorry)) they would die of embarrassment.   


All three of them were all looking for a job, but no one wanted three weird girls in their work. Bulma knew she could always get a job back at Capsule Corp. but she knew that that would cause quite a scene and she would be the talk of the town. She really didn't want that at all. Besides, she still had a lot of money from her parents' emergency fund and she had figured out the pin number to her parents' bank account, which had over ten millions dollars in it. Of course, she could like rule the world or something with all of that loot, but it just wouldn't feel right, not earning it herself. She would feel like she was cheating.   


A few minutes later, 18 stormed in, not happy at all that she hadn't found any meat. But Bulma and Chichi reassured her that they were fine eating just fruit this morning. 18 felt a little better after that.   
After they had eaten a hearty breakfast of bananas and apples and mangos and grapes, Bulma went to work on 18 and Chichi. ((NOT THAT WAY ALL OF YOU LESIES OUT THERE!!!))   


"Bulma, I want to see what I look like!" Chichi exclaimed for the fourth time. But Bulma just shook her head again.   


"Not yet." She said as she carefully put a bobby pin in Chichi's silky black hair. Chichi scowled. "There!" She announced as she placed the last pin in place.   


"Lemme see!" Chichi shot up off the chair and ran over to the long mirror. She gasped. "Whoa."   
Her black jeans went great with her hair, she especially loved the sparkly silver trim down the sides. She had a sliver spaghetti strap tank top that could knock the sock off of any guy. It said in black "99% Angel" on the front. Chichi's hair was put up into a messy bun and held with bobby pins. She had light silver eye shadow and lip gloss.   


18 raised her eyebrows at Chichi. "Looking good." Bulma turned on 18.   


"Your turn."   


After a half an hour, 18 was finally allowed to look in the mirror. "Wow, Bulma. I gotta hand it to ya."   
18 had on a soft yellow tube top and a pair of dark blue jeans, flares and hipsters. 18 had wanted to wear the shirt that said, "My foot and your ass should meet sometime," but Bulma totally no-no-ed that one. But, she had to admit, she liked this better. The tube top matched her hair just right and the belt on her pants was a chain. She left her hair down and tucked one side behind her ear. She smiled contently. Her lips had a thin coat of lip gloss and she had sparkle eye shadow.   


While the two girl were admiring themselves, Bulma quickly put on lip gloss, a little glitter, and frosty eye shadow. "All done." She whispered to herself for really no reason at all.   


"You ready to go Bulma?" Chichi asked and Bulma nodded. Making sure their hair was safe and secure, they took off.   


They landed just on the outskirts of town, to check up on their hair, of course.   


"Ok, where do you guys want to go first?" 18 asked. Chichi shrugged.   


"I, for one, am hungry. Let's go eat." Bulma said, swinging her black purse crisscross over her shoulders, so it was resting on her hips.   


"Good idea. Where to?"   


"I dunno. Let's just start walking."   


"Yeah." So, all three of them started towards the crowed city.   


After walking on the side walk, a few other people had joined them, all wanting to get into the city. When they stopped at the entrance, the girls started to get impatient.   


"What's the deal?" 18 asked an old lady next to her. The elderly woman shook her head sadly and replied in a wiggly voice.   


"You girls haven't been to Satan City as of late, have you?" Chichi shook her head.   


"No ma'am. We've kinda been cut off. What's up?"   


"Well, that arrogant saiyan prince issued a certain law about a month ago that says some poor fellow has to sit at the only entrance to the city, which is walking through here, and record everyone's name that enters. I have no idea why, but it is very time consuming and it scares me because some girls, kind of like you three, disappear."   


Bulma stepped back. "I'm sorry. I thought you just said girls like me and my friend disappear." The lady nodded and the line moved up a few people.   


"Yes, it's true. No one knows where they go. I think the prince takes them. Though I have no idea what he would do with them." The girls winced at what little knowledge the old lady showed. They had quite the picture of what would happen.   


"How often do girls disappear?"   


"Not very often. I don't think you'll have to worry. And I really love your blonde hair, hunny." 18 glanced at Bulma and Chichi, who smiled in return.   


"Uh, thank you."   


"Dear," Bulma realized the lady was talking to her, "why did you dye your hair blue? It is very, very becoming on you but what color was it before? It looks so real. I never thought I would actually like a young person dying their hair."   


"Well, it is real, ma'am. I never dyed it. My father had a strange discoloration as well."   
The old lady looked thoughtfully at Bulma. "Who is your father, dear?" Bulma looked taken aback and 18 and Chichi's eyes widened.   


"I...um…he's...dead." Is all she said to the lady, wanting to distract the lady from her father's name.   


"Oh, I'm so sorry, child. How long ago?" 

"Ten years ago."   


"Oh my. How did your mother take it? Poor dear. That would be dreadful."   


"Yeah…well, she died with my father. When the saiyans came. They killed them." Chichi put her hand on Bulma's shoulders to keep her calm. Bulma always got angry when they talked about her parents.   


"Oh my! I am so sorry that must be terrible! I'm glad you have to good friends with you and their parents...well, you children do have parents, don't you?" 18 looked away and Chichi lowered her head. "Oh dear! Where do you children live?"   
  
"Well, I can't really tell you ma'am, sorry. Quite aways from here, I can tell you that. We've done wonderfully for ten years. And we are ok." Chichi said, trying not to make the old lady worry.   


"Forgive me, I haven't even told you my name yet. It is Virginia. And I can see you are prospering well under such harsh conditions. It is amazing. What are your names so I don't have to keep calling you sweet children "dear"?" Virginia smiled happily. Bulma swallowed loudly.   


"Um, Virginia, can you keep a secret?" The lady nodded.   


"My name is Bulma Briefs." The lady gasped and Bulma quickly put a finger to her lips. "Shh. I don't want anyone to know."   


"Everyone thought you were dead after the saiyans came!"   


"And that's what I would like them to keep thinking. Just for a while, until I get a stable life. I'm only 18."   


"I'm 18 and this is Chichi. Her father is the Ox King."   


"Oh my, your parents were both killed in fighting and everyone thought you two dead also!"   


"Yes, we know. That's why we only come to Satan City once a month. We live out in the rain forest."   


"That's more than a hundred miles away? How did you get here?" Bulma hovered just an inch above the ground, then back again.   


"We flew."   


"My goodness. The things teenagers can do now a days. I know Miss 18's parents could fly but I never knew they taught their daughter."   


"And she taught us."   


"Name and age." A new voice cut in through the four people's chat. Virginia stood up straight, cleared her throat, and hobbled over to the middle aged man, looking extremely bored, taking name and age.   
Virginia put her hand on a hand-shaped plastic thing in front of the boy.   


"A lie detector. Very sophisticated. What are we going to do?" Bulma almost panicked. But her mind came up with something that would have to do. She wouldn't tell them her name. If that stupid prince, whoever he was, came, then she would kick his sorry butt into next week. "I'm not going to tell them. That's it." The other two girls nodded.   


"Virginia Jacobson. 68." And she walked away, waving at the girls.   


"Ok, you may go. Next." Bulma walked up proudly and put her hand on the lie detector.   


"Name a-" The guy started.   


"How is this powered? Battery?" The man looked at her, confused.   


"No, it's plugged in. Why?" Bulma shrugged.   


"I'm just curious. Who was it made by? Hercule Co.? It's a very nice version. Though, at the Capsule Corp. when I was there last ten years ago, I remember they were working on a model M63. They almost had it in stores but the saiyans came. What is this? A G42?" The man's eyes widened.   


"Yeah. How did you know about the CC's private stock line? And the model they were coming out with?"   


"I had my resources."   


"Ok, well, what's your name and age?"   


"I'm 18. And my name is." She said the first name that came into her head.   


"Amelia Airheart."   


"For real."   


"Brittany Spears."   


"I'm serious miss. Don't make me call security."   


"What? Don't you think I'm pretty enough to be Brittany Spears? Fine, my name's...Mea Bird."   
"I'm sorry miss. I need your real name now. You're holding up the line." Bulma tapped her fingers on the lie detector.   


"This is a waste of time. Why do you have to know everyone's name?"   


"I don't know. That's what the prince ordered. Now, before I get mad, tell me your real name."   


"Hercule Satan." She did her best imitation of the dork's face and started to do some of his really stupid poses, sound effects included. The whole crowd behind her laughed. The man's face turned red.   


"He's the best fighter ever. I'm calling security right now and your lucky if they don't kill you for not following simple instructions given by the prince." He picked up his walkie-talkie as Bulma squished up her face like she was going to cry.   


"Oh no! They are going to get me! I am scared!" The crowd laughed again and Bulma bowed.   


"Sir, there is a girl here who is making fun of saiyans and Hercule and won't tell me her name." The man whined.   


Bulma listened as she heard a fuzzy answer. It was a man's. "I'll send the boss down there to take care of her. He'll beat the crap out of her and maybe then she'll spill. She doesn't look very strong, does she?" The boy shook his head as Bulma flexed her muscles.   


"Well, not really. Stronger than most human female teenagers and defiantly prettier," the man started to develop a tone Bulma didn't like all that much, even though she knew she was stronger than him, his power level was barely enough to keep someone alive, "than the ugly humans with all of their acne and all. She's got some more pretty ones with her. Two. A blonde one and a black haired one." 18 started to walk over the man and Bulma could tell she had her 'I'm gonna punch you until every bone in your body is fractured' look, so she went up to her and said,   


"Let's see what he does, ok?" 18 nodded reluctantly, scowling at the man, who Chichi could see was trying not to cower under her death glare.   


"They are getting a little ornery so hurry up boss."   


"Yeah, yeah." And the other end disconnected.   


"Who's your boss gonna send over?" Bulma asked sarcastically. Chichi laughed and 18 crossed her arms and smiled maliciously.   


"Your gonna be sorry. Hercule's coming." The crowd gasped and Bulma laughed.   


"Oh, I thought they would send someone important over. They must underestimate us, you guys." Chichi and 18 nodded, now both of them smirking dangerously.   


Pretty soon, Mr. Satan's helicopter could be heard hovering over the city and it landed in front of them. Hercule got out to a bunch of cheering and yelling, "Hercule! Hercule!" over and over. Bulma, 18, and Chichi rolled their eyes as Mr. Satan stepped out of the copter, doing his stupid poses. After ten minutes of that, he walked over the Bulma and the rest, who were all crossing their arms.   


"Now, now girls," He started, coming right up to Bulma, "just tell this nice young man your name and age and no one will get hurt."   


Chichi smirked. "That would be too easy. I want a good fight. I haven't fought for a while and I need to."   
Hercule stepped back. "Do you think you can fight me? Hahahaha! That's funny!" Hercule continued to laugh and stomp his foot on the ground and soon he was laughing so hard he was crying. The girls just narrowed their eyes. Hercule turned to the man behind him and said weekly, "Heh heh, they said they want to fight me....hahaha." And again he began his little laugh attack. 18 growled and walked up to the laughing Hercule...and punched him right in the face, sending him flying backwards into the brick wall of the city, cracking it. He wasn't laughing anymore.   


He slowly got up, very wobbly, holding his cheek. 

"HOWDAREYOUPUNCHMEYOURGOINGTOGETITPRETTYGIRLI'MGONNAKILLYOU!!!!!!!" He was so angry everything was slurred together. But Bulma and Chichi just laughed and 18 shook out her hand.   


"Ow, he has a hard head." The whole crowd gasped and then a few snickers where heard throughout the group. Hercule rushed at 18 who lightly jumped up and he went right underneath her into the other wall. He continued to try to plow her over until he lunged at Bulma.   


He tried to punch Bulma in the face, but he missed. Again and again.   


"STOP MOVING!" He yelled, very frustrated.   


"Are you trying to mess up my beautiful face?" Bulma said evilly and brought her right arm up and caught him under his chin. He flew into the air and landed in a heap. She kicked him into yet another wall before he got up and when he did she gave him a nice knee jab in the stomach. Bulma picked him up off the ground and threw him to 18. "Here, hold this for a sec." She took off her shoe and with her fingernail made a huge B in the heel. "Throw him here." He landed in front of her and was whimpering for her not to kick him again. "Once more." She smiled maliciously. She booted him right in the forehead, and after a few seconds a large B began to show up on his head. Someone threw Hercule a mirror and he screamed like a girl when he saw Bulma's imprint.   


"YOU LITTLE BRAT! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY BEAUTIFUL FOREHEAD! IT HAS A B ON IT! GET IT OFF! AAFFFFGGGGGG!!!!!" And he ran around, face seriously flushed and burning red, while Chichi, 18, and Bulma nearly peed their pants. He stopped right in front of them and breathed into their faces, clenching his fists.   


"I am going to call saiyans guards on you and it won't be pretty. Your going to be begging me for forgiveness by the time I get done with you." Bulma snorted.   


"Pshwa. I highly doubt that. We'll just kick those saiyan's asses too."   


Hercule fumed at her confidence. "Oh but that's the thing. You won't be able to beat them up. Trust me. You three will make good slaves for the soldiers. Maybe they'll even take you back to their own monkey planet. I hope so. Your gonna be sorry." And he everything but ran into his copter and flew hastily away.   


"Let's get something to eat, shall we?" 18 and Bulma nodded as Chichi walked passed the shocked middle-aged man and he didn't even ask for their names.   
  
"Mmm! Chi, dis ish goood stuff!" Bulma exclaimed with her mouth full of food. 18 nodded and Chichi beamed. Not only did she know how to cook, she knew the right restaurants as well.   


"It's all hereditary." She smiled again.   


After they finished a well deserved meal, the trio decided to do a little shopping, first to (I'm using names at where I'm from) Aerostaple, then American Eagle and Chichi was just dying to go to The Gap.   
(I'm not going to explain shopping because I don't feel like it right now. So there. :p)   
They sat down in a bench near the middle of town attraction. A huge water fountain and a podium for speeches held at the city.   


"I just love this tank top! I saw one that would look great on you, 18."   


"Yeah? So how come you didn't tell me?" She pretended to pout and the girls laughed. Everything was going great. So far.   


"The saiyans are here!" Someone shouted and a few people screamed. Everyone started towards the only exit and entrance to the whole city, but they heard another person shout that it was blocked off. Bulma, Chichi and 18 looked nervously at each other.   


"I think it's time we high tail it out of here." The other two nodded and they all made their way to the back of the city, towards the wall. They huddled down. "Now all we have to do is fly over with out being seen." Chichi started in, but Bulma shook her head.   


"No, not yet. I want to see these saiyan guys. I want to see what they look like. I've never seen one before."   


They all sneaked over to the building closest to the podium and hid behind it. They saw two males walk up to the podium, one was really tall with dark black hair that stuck out everywhere and sparkly eyes. The other one was short. Really short. Bulma could hardly see him behind the podium and she gasped when he flew up to the mic. He had no hair and six little dots on his forehead, Bulma guessed they were something to mark his position in the saiyan race.   


The little one spoke. "For those of you dumb enough to not know who we are, we are saiyans and the personal guards of Prince Vegeta. Cooperate and no one will be injured. Goku and I, Krillin, are searching for three suspicious late-teen girls. One has blue hair and blue eyes, one has black hair and brown eyes, and one has blonde hair and blue eyes." Bulma glanced over at her friends and was surprised to see Chichi staring at the one they call Goku and 18 looking strangely at Krillin.   
After he was done with his description, almost the whole entire crowd turned around and pointed to where they were hiding.   


"No use hiding, ladies. It'll only make things worse. Just come on out." Bulma stood up straight and walked out into the opening.   


"You people suck!" She yelled at the crowd. "After all I did to entertain you, you turn me in?" She could hear Krillin chuckle.   


"Yes, that was quite a show. I can't say Prince Vegeta didn't find it amusing either."   
For the first time, the other one spoke. His voice was warm and childlike. "Yeah, I liked the part where you put a B on his forehead." And he pointed to his own head. A wave of quiet laughter went through the crowd.   
Chichi and 18 finally stepped out of their hiding spots as well and all three of them slowly walked up to the two saiyans.   


"What do you want?" 18 asked Krillin and Bulma and Chichi could see him get a small case of the chills when she talked to him. They held back giggles.   


"I, uh, we, are, um."   


"We're supposed to take you to Vegeta and he wants to ask you guys something. He says he has scanned his records and he doesn't have any record of you at all. And he says that's interesting and sent us to come get you." Goku said and Krillin nodded.   


"To go where?" Chichi asked, mainly Goku and Bulma had noticed she had been staring at him the whole time he talked.   


"To where he is right now. That's in Tokyo." Chichi nodded her head in understanding and Bulma shrugged.   


"Why not? We don't have any good clothes at home and I could use a vacation. How 'bout it 18?"   
18 looked hesitantly at Krillin out of the corner of her eye.   


"Will you guys be joining us?" Bulma asked for 18 and Chichi because she knew from ten years prior what they were both thinking. Krillin and Goku nodded.   


"You'll probably get bored of us we'll be around so much."   


"Oh, I'm not so sure about that." Bulma muttered under her breath, unaware that Krillin heard with his saiyan hearing and turned about five shades of red. He coughed loudly.   


"Ok, well, uh, let's go then. But we flew here so you'll have to ride on someone." The girls exchanged glances, telling each other not to let them know we could fly just yet, and give Chichi and 18 a little personal space with Goku and Krillin. Bulma decided, because he was bigger, to go with Goku and just hold onto his hand. "Uh." Krillin swallowed loudly at the awkward situation. Goku ended up carrying Chichi around the waist and Bulma by his hand and Krillin also held 18 by the waist. His eyes widened as he realized he could almost fit his hands around 18's waist. He coughed again. "Let's, uh, go." And they took off.   
  
  
Okie dokes, this chapter was getting really long so I decided to end it here. There is going to be a lot of stuff in the "air" so that will be in the next chapter. And be patient all of you Veggie-loving creeps! (don't worry, I'm not dissing you as I am one too.) HE'S COMING! YAY!   


Ok, here's a little something for Videl and Gohan fans. Don't worry. Videl will just be born later, that's all. Hercule's really young know and don't expect me to know how he got famous if Cell isn't here, use your imagination. I like Videl and Gohan too! Don't worry, be happy. *Starts singing* (don't worry, be happy now) oooooohhhh ooh ooh ooh ooh oo oo oo oooooo, ooh ooh ooh oooooo, o oo, oo oo oo oo oooooooooo. *coughs and turns red* hope you liked this one and review, review, review! Thanks! Krillin is sooo cute! Yay! ^^)   


Oh, I need a little help here.   
What does this mean?   
Gomen?   
Gomen tai?   
Kawaii?   
Moshi moshi?   
Kuso? I know this one is some sort of swear word…I think…aw, I dunno.  
I have ideas for each one but I just want to make sure, that's all.   
And if you could tell me any other Japanese words, that would be great! Don't forget to keep checking for updates! I'll try not to make them take long. The more feedback I get, the more writing I do! Peace out and don't eat yellow snow!


	3. Tests...and...no way!!! Impossible!!!

Sup boy 

Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers and anyone who is stupid enough to think I actually own dragonball z has got another thing comin'…and I mean it. Who would be that narrow-minded? 

A/N: Okie dokes, I hope you enjoyed my last chapter! *tilts head and smiles* 'Cuz I did! It was so fun to write and I think our girls knocked Hercule right into place…don't you agree? I thought of that "b on the forehead" thing all by my self. I feel so proud…anywho, this chapter is going to be, I hope, as long as the last one. I hope. Maybe…aw, I dunno. Well, enough of my obnoxious rambling, onward! (Christian soldiers, marching into war…) ((an old hymn, heh heh, sorry 'bout that…))

Chapter Three 

After 18, Bulma, and Chichi got situated on their "rides", they took off in a blur of color. Once up in the air, Goku started a conversation. 

"What are your guys' names?" Bulma shifted her grip on Goku's hand. 

"Uh…" she looked uncertainly at 18 and Chichi, who both shrugged. "I guess it's ok. I'm Bulma." 

"Oh hey! Aren't you that really smart kid that…died?!?" Krillin said, his eyes becoming little saucers. 

Bulma did a fruitless attempt to put her hands on her hips. "Yeah, I'm dead alright. YOUR RACE," She accused, "killed the only thing that ever mattered to me. My family." She could feel herself getting angry and knew that she could become…well, dangerous when she was mad. So, instead of yelling at the saiyans further, she glared evilly at Krillin, who didn't notice. 

"I'm so sorry Bulma! I never knew…" Krillin started but Bulma just looked away. "Uh, what's your name?" He asked 18. 

"Number 18. But you can just call me 18." She said flatly, putting her flying hair behind her ears. 

"I'm Chichi." Chichi said, mainly to Goku, who smiled. 

"Cool!" Goku's smile disappeared. "Oh, well, if Bulma's parents where killed, then I suppose yours where too, weren't they." Chichi nodded sadly and 18 coughed. But just then, Chichi got a wicked idea. 

"Goku, I'm slipping!" She cried out, wriggling out of his grasp. She winked at 18 and Bulma and they immediately caught on. 

"Me too!" 18 yelled and started to squirm. She scared the daylights out of Krillin and he accidentally let go and 18 began to plummet towards the earth. Bulma wrenched her hand from Goku's and fell with 18, followed by Chichi. They all looked at each other evilly and all screamed fakely. They could see Goku's and Krillin's scared faces, and the boys dove after them. Chichi held up five fingers. One. Two. Three. The girls immediately stopped in thin air and Krillin and Goku went zooming past them. They stopped flying downward a few feet later and looked up in horror as Chichi, 18, and Bulma started to laugh hysterically. 

Bulma clutched her sides. "Hahahaha…you…should've…seen the look…Hahahaha…on your face…" Chichi and 18 could only nod as they beat against air, laughing so hard. Krillin flew up to them, scowling. Obviously, he didn't enjoy being mad fun of. But Goku flew up, smiling. 

"Wow, Chichi. You scared me there for a minute. You guys can fly? Cool! Now I don't have to worry about squishing you or dropping you." He laughed a little and punched Krillin lightly in the arm, who was still scowling. "C'mon, Krillin, it was funny and you know it!" He narrowed his eyes. 

"Yeah, so funny. Let's go." And Krillin flew off. 

"Hey, Krillin! Wait up!" Goku started after him, followed by Chichi, 18, and Bulma, who where still shaking with laughter. 

~ ~ ~

After a while of flying, no way in particular it seemed to the girls, Goku and Krillin stopped abruptly. 

"Why are we stopping? I don't see anything." Bulma inquired. Goku shook his head. 

"Humans can be strange, huh? Over and down aren't the only places to look, Bulma." Immediately, Bulma got the point and looked up. A huge ship loomed over them like a black rain cloud. She smiled sheepishly. 

"Uh, yeah." Chichi giggled and 18 rolled her eyes. 

"Follow me." Krillin flew up and landed on a part of the ship that was sticking out a ways. He put his hand on a sensor and the door flew open. He walked in with all the rest. 

As they were walking down the cold and empty hallway, Chichi suddenly asked something she had been thinking about for a while. 

"Where are we going, exactly?" 

"We are going to see Bardock, the captain of this expedition." 

"And what will we do when we get there?" 

"They will take a small test to see if you three are the girls they want." With a little sparkle in his eye, he added, "Well, more to see if you're the girls _Prince Vegeta _wants." Bulma gave him a strange look. 

"And what exactly to you mean by that?" 

He shrugged maliciously. "Oh, nothing." Bulma inwardly growled but didn't pursue the subject. She glanced to her left and found Chichi and Goku, deep in discussion. She smiled and shook her head, they made such a cute couple. 

A few minutes later, Krillin nervously asked 18 a thing or two about how she could fly and things like that, and soon they also started a conversation. A few times the two couples would say things like, "right Bulma?" and "isn't that so, Bulma?" and she would nod her head, pretending to listen. But really, other things where on her mind. 

What did Prince Vegeta guy or who ever want with them? Would they take them back to their freakish planet? If they even tried, Bulma wouldn't have anything to do with it. She'd teach them to take her away from her home. 

Goku snapped Bulma back into reality when he deeply sighed. She looked at him, and hastily backed away. He had a…_tail._ He massaged it tenderly. She glanced at Chichi and 18, who both were also backing off rather quickly. None of them had remembered saiyans with _tails!_

"Goku! Your not supposed to unwrap your tail until we are on our way home!" Krillin snapped. Goku shrugged. 

"Sorry, Krillin, but I couldn't help it! My tail was getting stiff and all cramped up. But don't tell Dad! I really don't want him to be on my case again." 

Krillin sighed, then grinned. "I won't tell if you don't. I think all the circulation is about gone." Goku smiled as Krillin moaned and uncurled his tail from his waist. 

"Oh! I thought those were belts!" 18 whispered, visibly shaken. Krillin laughed. 

"Good, that's what you were supposed to think." He looked to his left. "Whoops, too far." And he backed up a few steps to the first door. It was a huge steel door with no handle, but another hand censor. This time, Goku put his hand on it and it slid open like a door at the super market. 

Chichi, Bulma, and 18 followed Goku and Krillin into the room. The ceiling was twenty feet high and pure white, along with the walls. There were millions of dials and buttons and computer keys around the room with about ten huge computer monitors, each displaying it's own information. About ten men were each stationed at a monitor, about a hundred in all. But then again, the room was absolutely huge and the buzz of voices filled the air. 

"This is the control room." Goku stated and Bulma rolled her eyes. _Duh._ "See that tall man over there that kinda looks like me?" He pointed to the far corner of the room to a tall man that looked _exactly_ like him. Chichi nodded. "That's Bardock, my dad."

"Ok, Goku. What exactly are we going to do again?" 18 asked, putting her hand on her hips attractively and Krillin's cheeks turned bright pink. Bulma sniggered. 

"My dad's just gonna run some tests and stuff." Bulma looked at him warily. 

"If you people are going to poke and prod at me with needles and tubes, you might as well give up now." Chichi and 18 nodded. 

"I refuse to have my skin punctured by someone I don't even know." Chichi commented with a good point. 

"To tell you the truth, Chi," 18, Bulma, and Chichi looked at Goku in mild surprise. No one called Chichi 'Chi' except the other girls. But that didn't bother Chichi…"Krilli9n and I were sent on this mission with as much information as you have now." 

"Ok, well, let's do something. I'm getting kinda uncomfortable standing here. And besides, those guys staring at us over there are really starting to creep me out." Krillin and Goku whipped around and glared daggers at the men behind them. 

"Keep it in your pants, officers!" Krillin yelled and the mumbled apologizes and turned back to their work. 

18 smiled. "Thanks baldy." 

" 'Welcome." He shrugged and Chichi and Bulma giggled. 

"Kakkarot! Krillin!" The guys turned around again to see Bardock walking towards them. He patted (more like whammed) Krillin and Goku on the back. It took all that Krillin had to keep from falling over while Goku shook it off. 

"Hi Dad. Brought back the girls Vege-" Bardock gave his son a warning look, "_Prince_ Vegeta asked for." 

"Yup." Krillin agreed, painfully straightening up. 

Bardock glanced over his son's shoulders to see three beautiful girls looking around at the technology, especially the blue haired one…_blue hair?_ _Teenagers these days…aw, oh well, it doesn't look that bad though…_

"Prince Vegeta sure does have good taste." Bulma and Chichi blushed while 18 rolled her eyes. 

"We know." She commented. 

"Alright. C'mon girls, we gotta run a few tests. Nothing that complicated." He waved his hand towards the back of the room. "You boys can come along too." 

So the rest of the group followed Bardock across the control room into another. Only this one was dark and had blood red…everything. It was a great deal smaller than the last one and only contained four chairs, three on one side and one with a computer screen on the other. 

"Have a seat, girls." The trio sat down while Goku and Krillin sat on the floor in the corner. Bardock sat in the chair across from them, in front of the computer screen. 

The chairs were also a dark blood red and extremely squishy. Bulma had the sudden urge to bounce on them, but quickly decided against it. 

"I'm going to ask you three a series of questions." He pressed a button on the monitor (you know, one of those touch screen things) and a tube with what looked like a piece of fabric came out of the back of the chairs. 

"These are lie detectors." And he explained how to put it on, like the things at the doctors that take your blood pressure. Oh, you know! Those things they put on your writs and pump a little black thing? Yeah, those…"This way, I will know if you are telling the truth or not." Bulma again rolled her eyes. _The family's sweet but has an annoying habit of stating the obvious! Jeez, what's up with lie detectors today? We aren't _that_ dishonest… _

"When your ready, we will begin."

"Ready."

"Ready."

"And…'k." 

"Alright, I'll need all of your names." Bulma groaned and Chichi sighed. 18 just shook her head.

"Bulma."

"Chichi."

"18." 

"Your ages?" The same response. 

"We're all 18."

"Parents?"

"Dead." 

"Same."

"Ditto." 

"Oh! Sorry, uh, where do you guys live?"

"In the rainforest together." 

"Mhm."

"Yeah." 

"How 'bout friends?"

"Yur lookin' at 'em." 

"Education?"

"What about it?" 

"Where. Grade. Stuff like that."

"Bulma bought books and we taught ourselves. As for grade, we got up past college material in every subject."

"Wow! Any past or current relationships?"

Bulma snorted. "I wish."

"Waste of time."

"What 18 and Bulma said."

"Ever get lonely?" 

"No…OW! What the hell was that?" 18 looked at her arm. "That thing just shocked me!" 

Bardock grinned. "Anything you want to change your mind about in answering that question, 18?" 18 glared evilly. 

"Fine. Once in a while…ouch! God damnit!" Bardock chuckled at her frustration. "Kami…yes, I do." She hissed venomously. 

Bulma looked down at her dangling feet. She guessed these chairs where made for…well, taller people, as none of them could reach the floor except Bardock, and he had room to spare. 

"Yeah, I do."

"Me too." 

"Like the way you look?" 

Chichi looked at him strangely. "Of course!"

"Hell ya!"

"Duh." 

Krillin and Goku laughed lightly from their corner. "My, my, those girls sure are confident, aren't they?" Krillin whispered and Goku agreed. 

"Alright," Bardock concluded. "We're all done." The first person to take of her lie detector was 18. 

When they had the detectors off, Bardock led them into another room. 

"Kami Bardock! How big is this place?" Bulma asked. Bardock flashed her a toothy grin just like Goku's. 

"Two more tests and your done. And yeah, King Vegeta's ships are pretty big…" Bulma held up a hand. 

"Hold up a sec. There's a king _and_ a prince Vegeta?" 

"Yeah, in saiyan culture, a royal name is often passed down many generations." Chichi looked off. 

"Our culture does that too," She said, thinking of how many King Louis's France had. 

"So," Bulma said, putting her hands on her hips, "what's this guy like?" Bardock just kept on smiling. 

"Don't worry…you'll find out soon enough…here." He pointed to three stools and they sat down. All of a sudden, Chichi looked around. 

"Hey, where did Goku and Krillin go?" Bardock shrugged. 

"Who knows? Maybe the prince wanted them or something. Don't worry, they'll be back." He added after seeing the worried look on her face. Chichi turned red. 

"No…I don't…I was just…" He laughed. 

"Relax. I think Kakkarot has a thing for you as well." Chichi turned a few more shades of pink. 

"Uh, Bardock? Why do you call him 'Kakkarot'?" Bulma inquired. 

"It's his saiyan name." He explained. "His earth name is Goku, and his saiyan name is Kakkarot. But not many saiyans have earth names. Just saiyan names." 

"Oh, well, if you don't mind, I think I'll stick with Goku." 

"Me too." 

"Same here." 

"I don't think he'll mind." Bardock stood up. "Here's where I'll be leaving you." 

"Bardock…we…" He flashed another pearly white smile, identical to Goku's. 

"Uh, I think you humans would say," He scratched his head, "Chill out? I think. Well, relax and I'll be back next test any way. Cya." 

As soon as the door closed, the lights once again darkened and five slave girls came out of the shadows. 

18 was about to say something when one of them interrupted. "Me no talk to you, Miss. Me only one knows Japan kind, not good." Bulma guessed she said she was the only one who knew Japanese and wasn't allowed to chat anyways. The girls were rather pretty, and she didn't like to think about what they were used for. "You take bath. We help. You 40 time in bath. Good?" 

"Whatever girl. Just show us where the bath is. And why do we even have to?" 18 snapped. 

"Big man say something in water get information about you. That's all." 

"There must be some sort of censors (say that five times fast! ^.) in the water that gets information about us. But what information, I have no clue." Bulma whispered to 18 and Chichi, and they nodded. 

The slave girls led them to the hot tub and Chichi squealed when she saw it. Bulma grinned from ear to ear and 18 laughed. 

"I haven't had a bubble bath for ten years!" They hastily slipped out of their clothes and jumped in. The water was warm and relaxing. 

"Hey 18!" Chichi yelled excitedly and 18 turned around to looked at Chichi, but got a face full of bubbles. She spit them out and smirked maliciously. 

"Oh Chi, you are so going to pay for that." And she scooped up and hand full of suds and smashed them on Chichi's head, but they flew every where. Bulma laughed and shouted,

"Hey guys! Don't leave me out!" And got both Chichi and 18. 18 yelled as they got in her eyes but laughed as she wiped them out without pain. 

"Pain free bubbles! I'm going all out guys! You better watch your backs!" And the bubble war began. (dun dun dun!) 

~ In the next room ~

"God damnit bitches!" The head of the Science and Technology department yelled in frustration. "Stop fricking moving!" 

"What the hell is your problem?!?" The arrogant prince demanded, angry at his worker who kept swearing at the girls, who weren't doing anything to make him upset. 

"Those stupid bitches your father wanted so badly are moving around so much that the censors can't pick up any information!" 

"Can't you lowly worms build anything that actually works?" 

Then the head of the Science and Technology department did the most stupid thing a saiyan, or anyone one at that matter, could do. He snapped, "Why don't you build it your self if we are such 'lowly worms'?" 

The man regretted his words as soon as they spilled out of his mouth. "Sire…I'm sorry…I…" 

"I think I will build it myself. Or at least find someone more adequate then you to do this job. As for you…let's just say you won't be missed." He sneered and held up his hand. His lethal blast was so powerful that it even dissolved the man's last drop of blood. Of course, the prince didn't want to stain the nice white floor tile with blood. 

"Yes, I'll find someone for your job. For now, I'll find this information myself." He walked over to the computer and started to save and search for the essential things needed. 

~ Tub room ~

Chichi screamed. 18 jumped and Bulma yelled, "What was that?" 

The slave girls assured them 'was just his highness. No worry. 20 min. left.'. 

" 'His highness' sure does have a temper…" Bulma whispered while she started to wash her hair with funny smelling shampoo. 

~ Next room ~

The prince's eyes widened as he came across an un-opened file. He typed furiously, making sure the facts were true. They were. 

"Saiyans?!? That's impossible!" 

End. 

Mwah ha ha ha ha ha! Cliff hanger. For people who are thinking, and I quote, "it is kinda impossible at the beginning.." well, ha to you because I knew that! But now it's not impossible anymore! Hee hee, I _am_ the brilliant one. 

Oh, hey, if you see anything wrong with this, don't hesitate to tell me. Typo's, grammar junk, inaccurate information, etc. I wanna know! 

Ok, I got a review saying that I should update more and someone was disapointed that I didn't call Goku Kakkarot. Well sorry people but my horrific parents GROUNDED ME. So, I've been a little tied up. (literally…) and have you tried to type Kakkarot the whole story long? Much praise to people who have. It is just so hard! So, I'm lazy. And I type Goku. So sue me and knock over my snowman while your at it. 

Anyways, reviews are always welcome and if your gonna flame me, go ahead if you want to get made fun of. Be my guest! (be my guest, put our service to the test!…) *coughs* yeah, uh, I just watched Beauty and the beast. 

Ooh ooh! Has anyone seen K-pax?!? That is the best movie ever! I just saw it Friday, wait, no…scratch that. Thursday. My friends didn't get it but I did and it was great! Kept me on the edge of my seat. Wonderful movie, great plot. Go see it, really. It's just wonderful. 

Oh, shouts to Princess Panchii who has one of the best stories on here! If you haven't already read them, you are missing out totally. Go read em! They are awesome! 

Well, keep in touch and Merry Christmas! 

Ps. Oh yeah…don't eat yellow snow… 


	4. I'm a what???

Disclaimer: Ug, think up some smart ass comment by yourself, I'm not in the mood. 

Author's note: Ok guys, I'm pretty mellow (a.k.a. crabby…) right now. Tired from trying to write for you guys! *mumbles* stupid damn complaining people…*notices your all there, reading this* oh, heh heh, sorry, I…uh…well…I…was…I mean…aw damn it, just read the freaking thing already…

Oh, hey, to that person or whoever that apologized for saying something about Goku's name, yeah, it's ok. Don't worry 'bout it. 

Chapter Four

"Holy Kuso! This is…impossible!!" Prince Vegeta gapped at the screen, displaying accurate information. "There are NO saiyans on earth! My father made sure of that!" He looked around for his guards, then yelled, "Kakkarot! Krillin! Bardock! Radditz!" 

All four of them were in the room in a matter of seconds. "Bardock," Vegeta said while drumming his fingers impatiently on the keyboard, "Is there any defects in the computer's analyzing system?" Bardock checked his records. 

"None recorded sir. Why?" 

"Shut up! I am asking the questions. Now is not a good time to be messing with me." Vegeta warned and began to again type furiously on the computer while the other four stared. (He's crabby, just like me! -._-) 

"What crawled up his ass all of a sudden?" Radditz commented and Goku smiled. Bardock gave him a stern look and Krillin shook his head. 

"Why the hell did my father have to pick these certain females?" Vegeta yelled, tempted to blow apart the whole computer. 

"Ok, Vegeta, what is going on?" Radditz asked. 

"You know those three strange bitches that my father asked for?" Krillin looked at Vegeta, puzzled. 

"I thought you wanted them?" 

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT THREE USLESS WHORES? My father only wants them for a good fuck and maybe a little help with the saiyan government. No, it was a bad choice. You see, these three human females aren't fully human. They are 1/6th saiyan and you know what my father will do to us when he finds that out?" Goku shook his head. 

"You baka! He will kill us! He will go off about how careless we are that we didn't kill them right away and why we let any saiyans escape at all. He will kill them too, after he gets bored with them, the bastard." Goku's eyes widened as he realized the seriousness of the situation and Krillin was extremely worried. 

"You mean he'll kill Chichi?" Goku _almost_ whined. Vegeta restrained himself from punching him in the nose.

"You fool! You've already started to grow attached to the females?!?" Bardock ran to his son's aid (figuratively speaking). 

"It's hard not to, Prince. They are captivating. You'll see that." Vegeta snorted.

"I am in no need to see what you sickening fools see. I don't think want to." 

Bardock had to keep himself from grinning. "I think you'll change your mind once you…" 

"God damn it! Haven't I already told you to lay off! Get back to your positions while I figure something out. Kieuseru!" All four of them walked out of the computer room uneasily while Vegeta started to think of a plan, something, anything, to get them out of this mess. 

(A/N: Ok, just to clear up a little confusion you might have…Vegeta is NOT, I repeat, is NOT worried about anyone but himself at the moment. And no, he isn't strong enough to kick his dad's butt yet, so just hold your horses.) 

~ In the tub/bathroom place ~

After Chichi, Bulma, and 18 were all washed up, the slave girls gave them some…clothes, if you could call them that…

"I refuse to wear this!" 18 screamed at the cowering slaves, holding up a tank top that was very revealing. "I am not going to parade around like some whore looking for a fuck!" Chichi and Bulma nodded. 

Chichi walked over to the slave that spoke a little Japanese. "Do you have anything more modest?" She asked gently. 

"I is sorry, Miss. Man say you will no like this, but he say I to say to you that no else garments." Bulma cringed at her grammar. She held up the pairs of shorts they had given them. They were defiantly _shorts. _Very short shorts. 

"Where are our old clothes? We could just wear them!" Chichi suggested but the girl just shook her head. 

"Sorry, miss. Man say you wear this or I get bad time." Bulma didn't want to get that girl in trouble but she didn't want to go wearing those nasty clothes around. She sighed. 

"I guess we'll just have to wear these but when I meet the guy who gave us this I'll…" Bulma stopped. "Did you guys hear something?" 18 strained her ears to hear, and Chichi closed her eyes. 

"Yeah! Oh Kami, its footsteps!" Bulma glanced ruefully at the slave girls. 

"Don't tell me you're the only girls on this ship…" 

"Sorry Miss. We is." 

"Damn it." The three girls scrambled for towels and wrapped them around themselves just as the door was smashed open. Bulma screamed. 

"God! You bastard!" And she shot a small ki blast at the man who had suddenly opened the door. She saw him easily throw it aside and he smirked. (Guess who?) 

The man was short, compared to the other saiyans. Only about two inches taller than her (ok, I am not going to make Vegeta shorter than Bulma because that is **WRONG**.) and he had a wicked smirk on his face. He was very muscular and his jet black hair stuck up like a wild flame. His eyes were dark and cold, Bulma wondered how someone could have eyes like that, so cold and emotionless. 

"Nice way to treat the Prince of Saiyans." Bulma had the sudden temptation to spit in his face, that bastard. 

"I couldn't care less who you are." Bulma hissed. "Your all heartless asses to me. Every single one of you, saiyans." The _prince_ laughed coldly.

"You make it sound like being a saiyan is a bad thing!" He chuckled to himself. Bulma growled. "I wouldn't be making fun of saiyans if I were you…" Next to her, Chichi crossed her arms.

"And why not?" Vegeta smirked. 

"Well, the fact that you ARE saiyan might mess things up…" 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY?!? THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M A SAIYAN!!! YOUR CRAZY!!!" All three of them yelled. 

"Really now? Now, if I'm not mistaken, you're quite the smart one, woman," he said, staring at Bulma. 

"I have a name, you brute, and you better use it." 

"I'll call you whatever I wish. Just come with me and check the computers." Bulma put a hand on her hip, narrowing her eyes. 

"I'm sorry your royal pain in the ass, but I'm guessing you haven't noticed that we're HALF NAKED HERE, because I bet you have naked girls in your room all the time! (ooh, ouch. Good one Bulma…) So if you think I'm going to parade around like this you are sadly mistaken indeed." Vegeta growled defensively. 

"I wouldn't infer things like that, little one. Put your damn clothes on and meet me in the next room in two minutes. Hurry it up." And he walked coolly out of the room.

Bulma sneered. "He forgot to say please." 

Well, in two minutes 18, Chichi, and Bulma slumped out into the control room. They were "greeted" by a scowling prince of saiyans, and to 18 and Chichi's delight, Goku and Krillin. 

"Where were you guys?" Chichi asked excitedly. 

"None of your business. Now, woman, check the computer yourself." Vegeta barked. 

"God, you sure do have your way a lot." 18 snapped while Bulma typed on the computer. 

"No, god, no. Come on, your…computer's got to have a defect some where…it's…not possible…we can't be!" Bulma exclaimed. He smirked. 

"No problems, I hope?" Chichi and 18 walked up to Bulma. 

"We really are saiyans, aren't we." Chichi stated mournfully and Bulma nodded. "Then I guess this kind of ruins our plans to kill saiyans, doesn't it." Bulma glared angrily at Vegeta. 

"Yeah, it does, but it doesn't stop us from hating them with all of our hearts," she growled in the back of her throat. 

"Oh come now, you wouldn't want to hate us, would you? I mean, you three are saiyans, that would almost mean you were hating yourselves!" Vegeta said nonchalantly, crossing his arms and leaning up against the wall. 

"If I have to hate myself to hate you, then so be it." Bulma hissed and she stormed out of the room. 

"Bulma!" Goku called after her and gave Krillin a worried looked. Krillin shrugged. 

"I don't know, Goku." Chichi and 18 glanced at Goku and Krillin ruefully and ran after Bulma. 

"My god, that woman has spirit." Vegeta smirked. 

"Yeah, and you've just killed it." Goku spat and he and Krillin walked out of the room, leaving a partly shocked Vegeta to deal with the current events. 

"What?…" 

Welps, that is the end of this chapter. I know it was very short compared to the other ones, but I'M THE AUTHOR SO THERE. :P. Poor Bulma! Veggie's being so mean. And go Goku! Yay! You tell him! So, what's going to happen next time? *smiles dumbly and tilts head* I don't know! Do you? Well, I'll figure something out soon. For the time being I'll just bask in the happiness of THE HARRY POTTER MOVIE!!! Oh man, it's great. A little freaky at times but that's what makes it sooo good. It wasn't long enough! Even though it was 2 hours and 45 min. long, they left out a few things and could've made it longer. I could've sat there! But I had to pee so that would've presented a problem…anyway, keep in touch and if you haven't already read my other story "I believe in you" you go do that right now! I like it. NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Veggie's gone! (I knew he would die but still…) 

Keep in touch!!!

Nighty night. 


	5. A choice: take it or leave it

Disclaimer: I OWN DRAGONBALL Z!!! IT'S ALL MINE!!! *looks around, paranoid* uh, I was just kidding! Don't sue me! You won't get much, about three cents and a few doggy treats, and that's it. Oh, you can have my brother, too…

Author's note: Ok, I'm much happier now then last chapter! 32 reviews! Holy balls! Yay! I'm listening to the thong song now. Don't even ask…well, I hope you liked that last chapter…OMG! I JUST FOUND THE PERFECT VEGGIE SONG!!!! WOW!!! YESSSSSS!!!! *clears throat…* Yeah, well, I better stop blabbin' now 'cuz I'm gonna use this song for my next story so I don't wanna give it up now, do I? Hehe. Ooh! Toya! Ok, I'm really gonna shut up now…oh my god, I am watching Fear Factor…uh, gross! Buggies! Yucky!!! On their HEAD!!! EWWWWWW!!! (I'm scarred for life…)

Oh hey? _Italics_ are when Bulma's thinking and ~ blah blah ~ is when Vegeta's thinkin'…

Chapter Five-o

Chichi and 18 were comforting Bulma in the room they had been recently given when they heard a call for "Kakkarot and Krillin" over the P.A. Bulma snarled dangerously. 

"That stupid ass probably has to have them shine his shoes he's so spoiled." 18 and Chichi nodded. 

~ ~ ~

"Kakkarot, I need you and Krillin to tell those bitches that we will be leaving for Vegetasei first thing in the morning and if they don't want to come…I don't give a shit. All three of them are going and that's that." Goku and Krillin looked shocked as Vegeta whirled around to walk out of the room. 

"But Vegeta! You know they won't want to come with! Especially Bulma! You can't just force them to go!" Krillin protested. Vegeta turned around slowly. 

"Just watch me." 

~ ~ ~

Krillin and Goku knocked nervously at the door. "I'll get it!" They heard from inside and Goku immediately recognized it as Chichi's. The door swung open to reveal a blank looking, but still beautiful face. 

"Uh, what are you guys doing here? I thought Vegeta wanted you?" They could hear Bulma snort from inside. 

"Can we come in, Chi?" She nodded and stepped aside. "Uh, have a seat guys." Goku sat down on the floor next to Bulma and Krillin sat next to (take a guess…) 18. 

"Hey Bulma?" Krillin started. She looked up at him.

"Hm." 

"We have some bad news." 

"Oh yay."

"Uh, Prince Vegeta said that…" He winced and looked at Goku warily. "You and 18 and Chichi have to go to…" He lowered his voice, praying they wouldn't hear him and Goku could say it. After all, Goku and Krillin made a deal that Krillin would say it first and Goku would say it second if they didn't hear. "Come with us to Vegetasei." He instantly curled up in a little ball as he and Goku felt the wrath of a one woman storm. 

"I WILL NOT GO TO SOME GAY ASS FAG'S PLANET JUST TO BE USED AS SOME FREAK TO LOOK AT AND THEY WILL WANT OUR SMARTS TO MAKE THEIR PLANET BETTER BUT NOTHING CAN DO THAT SO THEY ARE OUT OF LUCK AND I WILL NOT GO TO THAT STUPID PLACE JUST SO I CAN BE USED FOR MY "PURPOSES" AND BE THROWN AWAY BY SOME STUPID FREAK OF A PRINCE WHO SHOULDN'T EVEN BE CALLED A PRINCE BECAUSE HE'S SUCH A GAY ASS FAG!!!!!!!" Breath. "I WILL NOT EVEN TALK TO THAT FREAK AGAIN BECAUSE HE IS SUCH A SPOILED BRAT AND I BET HIS FATHER'S THE SAME WAY AND I CAN'T BECAUSE MY PARENT'S TOLD ME THAT I HAD TO FIND MY PEARL AND IT WILL NOT BE WITH SOME STUPID, RETARDED, MENTALLY INSANE SAIYAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma fumed. 

"Yeah! What she said." Chichi glared. 18 had her eyes narrowed and Krillin cowering under her stare. 

"Uh, Bulma…?" Goku said timidly. "Vegeta said he doesn't care what you think…" (poor, clueless Goku. Has no idea what and what not to say…) 

"WELL I DON'T CARE THAT HE WANTS ME TO GO WITH HIM AND I WILL NOT BECAUSE I HAVE A LIFE AND I DON'T NEED TO BE SOME FREAK'S GAY SLAVE ON A PLANET I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW EXSISTED! UGH!!!" Bulma's voice became suddenly quiet and forced. 

"I am leaving tonight whether you want me to or not." Krillin raised an unsure eye brow and tried to smile. 

"Uh, trust me. You can't leave. You'll never be able too. Seriously. Don't even try because if you don't get out and Vegeta finds you? You better be willing to beg for your life." Bulma laughed coldly. 

"You boys don't know me. You would have to drag my cold, dead body away from the exit before I gave up. And I won't die in vain, either." 

"Same with me. I am going if Bulma' s going and no one can stop me. Not even you, Goku." 

"I'm with Bulma and Chichi. I'm ready to kick some serious ass if I have too to get out of here. You better not be in our way, Krillin." 

Goku's face turned stern. "I know you girls are really strong and all, but it won't be enough. We have ten elite officers on here but Vegeta can kick all of their butts, and they can really kick yours. Even if you did somehow stop the elites, Vegeta would be there in a second and he wouldn't go easy on you, that's for sure. I'd have to pry him away from your bleeding bodies. Let's just say he wouldn't be happy." 

Bulma sighed in exasperation. "You don't get it, Goku. This is more then just getting away from here, even though that reason alone would drive me to it. It's about living my life like I want to. With the people I love where I can call home. I'm just…" She sat down on the chair next to her. "I'm just afraid that if I go to your planet, I…you're people killed my parents. I guess I could say my people killed our parents. I just can't go with. Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but I feel horrible about being friends with you two. I feel like I'm letting my parents down." She reached in her back pocket and pulled out a worn out old piece of paper, Bulma's most prized possession. 

"What's that?" Krillin asked gently. 

"A note my parents left me before they died." 

"Well, what part are you looking at…"

__

Do not despair, our child, for you can over come anything that you set your mind to. Don't let anyone tell you different.

You are beautiful, our angel. Don't let anyone take your beauty away, outside as well as in. You are special, Bulma, never forget that.

When it comes time for you to choose a mate, don't let your pure heart be stolen by looks alone, for outward beauty will only get you so far. But those with a strong heart and mind will make it in the end.

The saiyans have come. They have destroyed everything, even us. But do not let your heart be hardened with hate. The saiyans are cold and cruel on the outside, but don't let that fool you. Once in a great while, there is a pearl inside an oyster, you just have to get inside the shell. Do not ignore your heart, no matter what it says. Give every man a chance, or you just might regret it. A partner will make you happy, no matter what you may think.

We love you, dearest angel, and always will. We will always be with you, no matter where you are or what you do. In your mind, heart, and soul.

Again, do not let your heart be cold and ruthless, for that isn't who you are. You will find your pearl and be happy, we know you will. We love you with everything we have, and you'll always be our angel. Never, ever give up.

Bulma read the yellowed paper aloud and tried unsuccessfully to keep the tears of pain from falling. She really had no need to read it, she had memorized it long ago. She didn't quite understand what her parents meant by saying that saiyans were hard and cold on the outside but some were actually loving and warm once you got to know them, but now everything was clear. Her best friends had fallen in love with these two saiyans before her and she could not bring herself to take Chichi and 18 away from the ones they loved. She solely decided that she would escape by herself, they would be much happier here then in an old tree house in the middle of nowhere, where they would never find someone to be happy with. Bulma had always felt had a heaviness in her heart, but she had never really trusted herself to look at it. She knew what she had always thought the truth, would hurt. Painfully. And now, even though she had no wanting what so ever, that truth of darkness washed over her like the cold rain, pelting at her open skin. 

There was no love for her. Oh sure, she loved Chichi and 18 and would do anything for their happiness and well-being. But no one to hold, no one to tell her he loved her, no one. So leaving Chichi and 18 here would be best. Yes, that would be it. 

"Uh, Bulma? Are you alright?" She felt a strong but gentle hand on her shoulder and she snapped herself out of her thoughts. 

"Yeah, I'm ok. I just…I'm tired. I want to go to bed. Good night." She wiggled out from Goku's grasp and walked briskly into her bed room before they saw her crying. 

~ ~ ~ 

Bulma sat in the dark, waiting for the moment when she heard the heavy breathing of her best friends, who she was about to leave forever. She swallowed loudly, driving all thoughts of her old friends and new friends who would wake up to find her missing and they would leave, never to come back again. After all, that Vegeta guy didn't care about anyone. Why would he care if one girl was missing? He had two other ones, just as smart and just as beautiful. Who needs her? 

She waited about an hour after the steady breathing of Chichi and 18 filled the room. After ten years of being with these girls night after night, one got to know how light of a sleeper they were. 18 usually slept like a log but Chichi was a little more wary. Bulma had always taken pride in the fact that she was the lightest sleeper, she would wake at the sound of a twig cracking. 

She slowly sat up in her bed and grabbed a jacket and a sandwich she had made before with the little food the saiyans had provided. She opened her door and tip-toed out warily, stopping only a second to take one last glance at her best friends, sleeping peacefully, no doubt dreaming of Krillin and Goku. She quickly walked up to the door and opened it quietly, afraid that if she had stayed too long, her emotions would get the better of her and she would give up all hope of escaping. 

Bulma closed the door behind her and looked both ways in the dark hallway before gracefully sliding down the hall to the nearest door. It was locked by a hand censor. She looked at it, mentally scanning it for any tamper alarms. She didn't seem to find any so she pulled out a screwdriver and screwed off the nearest panel. She cut a few wires and switched a couple, and the light on the hand censor went on. She screw the panel shut again and typed the password she had seen Goku use before. The door slid silently open. 

She had stealthily padded down the next hallway to do the same thing to the other hand censor. That door also slid open with ease. Something wasn't right about this. It was way to easy…

~ ~ ~

"You have guards on every door, am I right?" Vegeta asked as he tapped an impatient finger on the dash board of the controls. 

Bardock and Radditz nodded. "Yes, sire." 

"Good. Make sure you note any sudden activity anywhere." 

"Gotch'ya." 

"Now, I am going to get some sleep and I better not be disturbed. If they put up a fight, send some elites down there." 

"Right. G'night, your highness." Vegeta looked at Bardock dangerously. 

"If word goes around that those three are saiyans…I'm going to have to do some serious adjusting around here." 

"Yes, your majesty. No one ever need know those girls are saiyan." 

"Good. Now I'm going to bed." Vegeta walked out of the room. Bardock looked at his son, Radditz, uncomfortably. 

"I just hope anyone doesn't notice they're saiyans. It wouldn't be that hard to spot, that's for sure." 

~ ~ ~ 

As Bulma reached the door that led too freedom, she walked up to it carefully. Why weren't there any guards? Something wasn't right…she was getting the paranoid feeling she was being watched. She shrugged it off a bit and began to tamper with the controls of a much more complicated lock then the last three. She couldn't figure how to unlock it! _Maybe I'm switching the wrong wires. Here, maybe this will do it…_But she felt a hand around her mouth and something grab her arms. But before they got a chance, Bulma bit down hard and while the man whimpered and pulled his hand away, she hastily pushed together the wires, hoping they were the right ones. Voila. The door opened and a cool breeze of air blew her ocean blue hair around. She hadn't felt the wind in such a long time, being stuck in that forest. She took one last, regretful look behind her before she…tried to fly off.

An arm wrapped around her waist and yanked her back into the ship. Bulma snarled and brought and elbow back into his stomach, only to be blocked by his other hand. He whispered something into her ear.

"Your going to have to be better then that if you want to get away." He whispered it almost seductively and it made Bulma want to vomit. She smirked as she got an evil idea. 

"Your going to have to be very lucky if you want to stop me." She smashed the back of her head into his, making him let go of her and fall down. He held his head and snarled. 

"Now you've done it, babe. You are going to be so sorry." He lunged at her and she simply moved over as he flew past her. She had a reputation of doing that. 

"What's your name, stupid?" She asked him. He glared at her dangerously. 

"Why do you care, bitch? Yamcha's the name, and you better remember that 'cuz I'm not telling you again." 

He straightened his stature and walked over to Bulma, who took a fighting pose. 

"Come on now. Don't make me hurt you. Your so pretty, I wouldn't want to rearrange your face." Bulma growled and crossed her arms. 

"You think you could hurt me? Think again buster. Bring it." He quickly lunged at her again but this time Bulma didn't have any time to move. He punched her in the mouth, drawing blood and sending her flying down the hall. She landed with a thud on the cold, hard steel floor. 

"That hurt." She mocked, smirking. "I hope that wasn't the best you can do." She got up and flew into him, punching him over and over in the face. She gave him a good kick in the stomach and jammed her bony elbow into his back. He made a small crater in the steel. She waited a moment and saw that she had defiantly knocked him out. She shook her head and flew backwards out the door. 

Flying backward isn't a very smart idea, and Bulma found that out when she flew straight into a hard…something. She winced and turned around. Right in front of her was the saiyans prince himself. 

"Speaking of bastards…" Bulma said under her breath but Vegeta heard it anyways. He narrowed his eyes. 

"What did you say, woman?" Bulma once again crossed her arms and smiled dully.

"I said, 'speaking of bastards…'." 

"I'm sorry to hear that." Bulma's eyes widened as he kicked her heavily (lightly compared to his standards) in the stomach. She flew back a few yards but when she opened her eyes, there he was above her. She saw him smirk as she pounded down on her. Bulma made a much bigger hole then Yamcha did. 

Vegeta flew down to see if Bulma was still conscious. He decided she was and pulled up on her arm, forcing her to stand. She moaned in pain as her wobbly legs barely held her up. She was about to collapse when she felt two strong hands grasp her shoulders, holding her an inch or so above the ground, making her frightened eyes even with his. Vegeta could feel Bulma trembling beneath his hands. What was up with this woman? Why was she so afraid after she was so confident before? Hm, who knows and who cares.

"You still want to leave, woman?" She looked away. "You want to leave? I'll let you go right now. You can go out to where ever you came from. Go." He lessened his grip, but didn't drop her. 

"I…I don't know…" _What's wrong with me? Why am I all scared? I'm supposed to be confident and a loud mouthed bitch! What is wrong? Why can't I just say 'I want to go' and get it over with? I want to go…right?_

"I don't have all day. I need my sleep, you know." 

__

What would I do out there? I would waste away into nothing. There's no way I could go back there. I just…can't. Kami, I'm confused. I hate this guy, right? Then WHY CAN'T I LEAVE???? I mean, I do hate him right? Look at him! He's a monster! He's…incredibly hot. Oh my Kami, did I just say that? What is going on? No, he's evil and a monster and…no, stop thinking that!!! 

Vegeta was getting a real kick out of watching the little one struggle with herself. ~ Look at her fight her feelings. She says that she should go but I know she doesn't want to. I don't know what possessed her to even dream of leaving but who knows. Look at her. She's so little. I bet I could fit my hands around her waist. She's beautiful…no, bad idea. She's almost full human, Vegeta. Besides, she would have to go through all of the training and…STOP IT. She is not going to be your mate and she will never be your queen, so stop it and focus. ~

"Do you want to leave, woman." Vegeta stated more then questioned. She sighed after a long time and shook her head. 

"Ok then. Go back into your room and no one will ever know this." Bulma sighed in relief. She didn't want anyone to know that she had lost it when that prince had just picked her up. He lightly set her down on the ground, forgetting she was still very weak, and she fell into a heap. 

"Ouch." Vegeta rolled his eyes and scooped her up and held her in his arms. He was quite amused when her bright blue eyes widened in…well, he wasn't sure what. He took off for the ship. "I can fly. Let me down." He chuckled.

"I don't think so. But if you want to…" He held her out like he was going to drop her and she screamed. 

"No, no! Don't! I…so what if I can't fly now. It's your fault. I hurt like hell so lets just go." He pulled her back into his chest and shook his head.

"Woman, technically it's your fault. You're the one who…"

"Yeah, whatever now let's go!" 

"Why did you choose to stay?" Vegeta asked as he carried her through the halls. Bulma blushed lightly, thanking Kami it was dark, remembering one of the reasons she had choose to stay. 

"I just…I didn't want to leave Chichi and 18, that's all. Why do you even care and why are you even helping me?" Vegeta shrugged.

"Because my father would kill me if I let one of you get away or get hurt." Bulma snorted.

"Well, I hurt so tough cookies." Bulma looked at her door to her room, which he passed. 

"Hey, uh, Vegeta, my room's that way." She pointed behind him. 

"I know that, stupid." Bulma narrowed her eyes.

"Well then why aren't you bringing me to it, then? Huh?" 

"You talk too much. Just shut up and you'll see." She attempted to cross her arms but it hurt too much so she just sat still. 

"Fine." 

He brought her into a dark and dusty room. Bulma sneezed a few times and then yawned. 

"Here." Vegeta said, putting her down on a nearby bed. He walked over to the other corner of a room and she could hear little beeps and clicks of buttons being pushed. She gasped as she heard the sound of air being let out of something and saw a stream of blue-green light shine onto the ceiling. Bulma tried to get up to see, but she almost screamed in pain when she put weight on one foot. 

"Vegeta, I think you broke my ankle." She rasped, clutching her ankle, pain riveting through it like needles. 

"Woman, I know I broke your ankle." Vegeta chuckled and Bulma scowled. 

"I hope some one brakes your ankle someday and you'll know how it feels." Vegeta suddenly turned serious. 

"Oh you have no idea what it's like to feel pain. I've had more then my ankle broken." Bulma looked at him strangely. 

"What do you mean by that?" He didn't answer, he only picked her up and carried her over to the machine. "Vegeta?" He looked her in the eyes coldly.

"Woman, I don't ask about your private affairs, and you do not ask about mine. Got it?" She was surprised at his sudden defensiveness when they were just kidding. _Wait a second, we were kidding around? Am I not suppose to hate this man? His people killed my parents, for crying out loud! I'm confused. Uh, I can't act like this towards him. So nice. I just…his people…my people…our people killed my parents, Chichi's, 18's, and I'm being NICE to him?!? No more. _

"I don't care anyways. I've felt pain I'm sure you never had. So just let me go to my room. I'm fine. Let me down." Suddenly, an idea struck his mind. 

"Where are you parents?" Vegeta inquired. Bulma snarled.

"Like you said, you don't mess in my business, I don't mess in yours." She had to be cold to him to keep from breaking down in tears. "Just leave me alone." Bulma started to wriggle out of his grasp, but he held on. 

"Stop it woman. I need to put you in the re-gen tank. It will heal your ankle and anymore pain you may have." 

"I wish." Vegeta looked at her, and then it all became clear. ~ Dear Kami! How could I have been so stupid??? This is Bulma Briefs, daughter of Mr. Briefs, owner of the late Capsule Corp! My father killed her parents. That explains a lot. ~ And then he felt an emotion he had never felt before. He felt upset that his father could do such a thing. Leave a beautiful child all alone at the age of only eight, with out parents. It must have been really hard for her. ~ What are you thinking? You are feeling bad for this…woman??? Vegeta, I think you need to dispose of this beautiful woman as soon as you can. Emotions are only weaknesses. Your father taught you that, didn't he. ~ Vegeta suddenly became very angry. His father had cause way too many unnecessary deaths. He didn't notice Bulma cower under his anger until her muscles tensed up. 

"I know how you feel, woman. Don't forget that." He placed her in the re-gen tank. "If you have any paper or anything that you don't want ruined, put it on the table. Bulma carefully pulled out two pieces of paper. Or what looked like two. Little did he know under the two receipts from Gap, was the letter from Bulma's parents. She made sure to hid that, she didn't want Vegeta to know that her parents were dead and she DEFINATLY didn't want him to see the little note she wrote on the back of the paper. Oh, that would be horrible. 

Bulma put the letter and the receipts on the table like he said. "Ok, lay down." She did and it was like a bed, soft and silky. The pillow was of pure silk, filled to the bursting point of soft down. 

"What is this anyways? How do I know your not going to bury me alive?" Vegeta smirked evilly. 

"Good idea…" He laughed as her face light up with shock.

"You wouldn't."

"Your right. I wouldn't. So relax and put the air mask on." She did as she was told and Vegeta shut the top. He set the coordinates for three hours, after all, they only thing that was wrong was a broken ankle. And it was only twelve o'clock anyways. He had about two hours after she woke up to…do anything. Talk, eat, sleep. Something like that. He watched the bluish liquid engulf her and she slowly went into a deep sleep.

Bulma looked too beautiful lying there. It was almost supernatural. Her cerulean blue hair waved softly in the liquid and her face was just…amazing. Her skin was a darkish cream color, a healthy tan when she was in the sun. Her lips were just so lush and…Vegeta shook his head to rid himself of those kind of thoughts. 

~ You are the saiyan prince!!! You can't be attracted to much lower class females that aren't even pure saiyan! Uh, just stop thinking about her looks and start thinking about how annoying she can be…and how sexy she can…This is hard. ~ 

To help himself focus on other things, Vegeta went over to the table where she had put those receipts. He picked them up to look at them when a third piece of paper fell lightly to the floor. 

It was old and ripped at the edges, yellowed by age. He carefully opened it up read it. It was a letter to Bulma from her parents. He had to agree on most of the things they said. Yes, she was beautiful and smart and special and… ~ I seriously need to stop this nonsense thinking. ~ 

He turned it over to see if anything was on the back. There was some bubbly handwriting that looked like it could be that woman's. He started to read it. 

"What??" 

End. 

Hehe, nice place to stop, neh? My pleasure. So, what's on the back of the paper? I DON'T KNOW YET! Do you??? Hehe. Welps, it's 5:55 in the morning and I gots to go to school. But for you, I'll figure out what's on the paper. OK? Oh, hey, visit my website! It's new, I just put it up and…yeah. There's one thing I want to know. How does catgirl26 get so many reviews in like two days??!!?? It confuses me…

Ok, I realize that Vegeta is a little out of character. But it's so hard to write for him! If you have any tips for me or something GIMME THEM. I need ideas, people. Email me or something. Tell me what's wrong with my story, so I can fix it. TELL ME. But be nice about it. I have feelings. Thanks! 

Peace out and don't eat yellow snow! 

Ja ne! 


	6. don't feel like naming this one

Disclaimer: I do not own this, and you know that. So why do I even bother?

Well, hi. I still haven't figured out what to put on that paper, but it has to be something good. OH!!! I got it!! Hehe. It's not going to be very bad and most of you already know it but think, this is Veggie here. He doesn't, just…I dunno. So, read and review and most of all, enjoy!!! 

WARNING: Bulma get sentimental for about three paragraphs. This is a multi-media story. Action, love, hate, lust…all of the above. So if you don't like any one of these…your loss! 

Skin-a-marinky-dinky-dink, Skin-a-marinky-do…I love you… *clears throat…*

HEY, HEY! LOOK AT MY FACE!!! SEE? ------ -._-' 

SEE IT??? HUH??? IT'S A GUY WITH A LITTLE SWEAT DROP! WOW! THAT'S COOL! I'M BRILLIANT! THE NEXT EINSTEIN, I TELL YA! 

Sweat drop face copyrighted 2001. If you steal it, I'll send Vegeta to take it back. So watch your back, weakling…*insert evil laugh here* 

Chapter Siiiiiiiiiiiiiix

As Vegeta read the back of the note, he was rather surprised. 

__

June 8th

It isn't fair. I wish I had someone. Chichi and Goku, 18 and Krillin. Who am I with??? Maybe I wasn't made for love. Maybe I just don't. Who knows? Maybe I'm really meant to be a cruel and evil person. I wish something would tell me. I'm 18 and haven't ever even had a boyfriend yet. I hate it! I wish…oh, I don't know what I want any more.

I am going to escape tonight. Try to, anyways. Who knows if I'll make it and if I don't that's even better. I don't want to be alone anymore. It would be better if someone like Vegeta or something finished me off. And what's up with that guy anyway? I don't get him. He's really crabby. Sure, he's drop dead gorgeous but, after all, that isn't everything. I'm drop dead gorgeous, but I haven't even had one boyfriend. 

Life sucks. 

~ June 8th was today. She must've wrote it before she tried to run. Hm…she thinks I'm drop dead gorgeous, eh? Obviously she doesn't know what I'm capable of. But I wouldn't kill her unless she really pissed me off, and she hasn't done that…yet. She's actually amusing when she gets mad. I should get her angry more often. She thinks life sucks. She has no idea. ~ 

Vegeta folded the note back up and slipped it underneath the receipts. He walked over to the little tiny bed in the corner and decided to take a short nap. 

Bulma blinked. _Where am I? I…oh, yeah. I remember. Vegeta put me in this tank thing. Oh my Kami, am I cold! And hungry! I admit I do feel as good as new only my stomach's about to cave in. God, doesn't this place have any food??? _

She got out of the re-gen tank and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, shivering. She was about to head for the door when she saw the saiyan dozing in the corner. She curiously walked over to him and sat down next to him, just watching him sleep. 

__

He doesn't look so bad when he's sleeping. But why does he look like he's in pain all the time? I don't understand. He treated me like a normal person tonight and now he's waiting for me. Why does he even care? Wasn't I supposed to be just a little girl that that gay king wanted? Hm, I don't know what to think anymore. I'm to the point where I've almost stopped caring. 

She sighed quietly. _Look at him. I wish…impossible. Crazy. He's probably got hundreds of thousands of girls like me, only much prettier competing. I might as well stay out of his way. One less person to turn down. I doubt he would care anyways. I'll just hang with Chichi and Goku or 18 and Krillin and maybe I'll get lucky…nah, lucky isn't my line. I just…_ Bulma mentally slapped herself. _You can't have him. He isn't yours and you don't deserve anything. God, I wish my heart would just shut up. _

She carefully moved to the end of his bed and rested her back against the wall. A wave of sadness and pain washed over her, and she relived it with some more sleep. Her last thought before she dozed off was…_I wish I could just run from my feelings forever…then it wouldn't hurt so much…_

~~~

Have you wanted something so bad that it's painful to even think about it. No, not a toy or something plastic or metal, but someone. A parent who died and you wish with all your heart you could just hug them one more time. A sister whose on drugs and you want so desperately for her to stop, but she just doesn't. A person, that's just am arm length's away but you won't let yourself reach out and get it. For the cursed few who know that painful feeling, your not alone. 

~~~

Vegeta woke up slowly. Something was sitting on the end of his bed. 

He sat up and shook his head at his idiocy. He looked at his watch. Good. She had only gotten out about twenty minutes ago, but she had already managed to fall asleep again. ~ My Kami, how much sleep does this woman need? ~

He gently got out of bed, careful not to wake her, and scoop her into his arms. She curled up against his chest. Vegeta looked down at his precious cargo and sighed. ~ Why…why do thoughts about this little…woman keep haunting me? I can't stop thinking about her. Oh well, she'll be gone tomorrow and I won't even have to see her again. Good. ~ But something felt strange. Like, almost, he didn't want her to leave and he wanted to see her again. 

~ You baka. You can't have her. You are the prince of all saiyans! Falling for a low class barely saiyan! Pathetic. The only thing worse is falling for one of her friends. You can't love and she isn't yours. You know why your father wants her and when that idiot wants something he gets it, end of story. So tell your stupid emotions to fuck off and let me be. I have no emotion. ~ 

His face turned cold and un-gentled his hold on Bulma. He quickly took her to her room and, so not to wake the other girls, set her as fast as he could on her bed. It was not to wake the others…right??? Or was it so he wouldn't stare at her beautiful face all night long??? Vegeta growled at his frustration. ~ This isn't working… ~ 

Well that's the end! See you next time…

I'M JUST KIDDING! GOMEN! I WAS JUST KIDDING! *mumbles* like I'm going to stop at a great part like that…how well you do know me…psh…what do you think I am? Some sort of freaked out girl who's stomach hurts like hell and is up at 2:00 in the morning writing for your people? Well…you know me a little better then I thought…

__

ANYWAYS…

Bulma moaned and rolled over, pulling the covers over her head as the light was turned on with a click. Chichi walked into the room and sat down on the end of Bulma's bed, her eyes closed in a warm, gentle smile. 

"Morning! Did you sleep well?" she sang. Bulma snorted. 

"Just peachy." 

Bulma suddenly gasped and quickly got out of bed, still in her clothes from the day before and ran over to the window. She growled when she found out there wasn't any window. She scrambled into the other room and almost screamed when she didn't find a window. She hurried out into the hall and ran down it, searching for a window. She could hear Chichi call after her.

"What are you looking for?" Bulma pretended she didn't hear her and pushed open the only door that wasn't censor locked. The kitchen. That was the last place she recalled having a window. 

She ran to it, not caring if anyone was there, seeing her in her ripped up clothes, and smashed her hands and face against it. She sighed and sank to the floor. She brought her knees up to her chest and set her chin on her knees. 

They were already in space. 

"It's about time you woke up!" She didn't look up until a shadow loomed over her. She raised her head ever so slightly to see Goku smiling down at her. 

"Hi. So," she said glumly. "We've taken off already, eh?" Bulma got off the floor and went to sit in the nearest chair heavily. 

"Yup. Why?" She raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled. She shook her head. 

"Hey Goku, you mind making me something to eat? I'm famished." Goku laughed. 

"Chichi figured you would so she made your favorite. Cheese omelet and bacon." Bulma immediately got up off the hard chair and walked over to the stove. Sure enough, there was a pan of bacon, sizzling. She opened the microwave and there was her omelet. 

"Hmm, yummy." Bulma scooped herself a healthy helping of bacon and took her egg and sat down at the table. Goku sat next to her. 

"I heard you tried to escape last night." Bulma nearly choked on her piece of bacon. She swallowed carefully. 

"Who told you that???" Goku shrugged. 

"One of the elite officers. He didn't look to happy about it. What did you do to him?" Bulma smirked and chuckled. 

"He pissed me off." Goku's eyes widened. 

"Poor guy. You really beat him up good, you know that? He had a broken leg and he kept complaining he felt a rock in his elbow. Yamcha's quite a baby." Bulma laughed again. 

"Yeah, I know. I barely hit him and he was down like a rock. How did he become an elite?? My god, he must have some friends in really high places!" she said, forking in a bite of egg. Goku nodded. 

"He does. He is the king's personal advisor." 

"Wow, I bet he kisses up every time he can." 

"Of course." Bulma laughed. She was suddenly aware of her clothes, after a slight breeze flew through the room. "Brr. I think I'm going to go change." She got up and put her plate in the sink and was about to walk out the door when Goku stopped her.

"Oh, wait! Vegeta wanted me to tell you he wants to spar with you three at…" He furrowed his eyebrows and looked up, thinking, "One o clock. Yeah, I'm sure it was that." Bulma raised and eyebrow. 

"Sure?" 

"Yup. He said wear the armor that's in your room. He said if the size was wrong, and it shouldn't be, just tell me and I'll tell the…" Another thing he had to think of. He didn't seem to find his word so he just said, "The person who makes it." 

"The tailor?"

"Yeah, that guy. Oh, me and Krillin are going to be there too. My dad will be at your room at one to pick you up. Cya later!" Bulma again stopped when she was just out the door.

"Hey Goku? What time is it?" 

"12, why?"

"I slept in 'till noon??? Wow, he must've really beaten the shit out of me…" Bulma mumbled the last part under her breath, forgetting about saiyan's hearing. 

"Who beat you up?" Goku asked, tilting his head. But Bulma just shook hers, laughed, and walked out of the room. Goku shrugged and went back to his breakfast, four piles of extra thick pancakes Chichi had more than willingly made for him. 

~~~

It was 12 thirty, and Bulma had spent the whole time telling Chichi and 18 about her nightly encounter with Vegeta. 

"I can't believe you would've left with out us!" Chichi wailed, close to tears just thinking about if she did. 18 smiled. 

"Yeah, well good thing you didn't because if you did, either me or Chichi would have to yell at Vegeta, and I don't think Chichi could get very many shots in," Chichi crossed her arms and glared. "And if I had to? I can't very well watch myself, now, can I?" 

Bulma laughed and put her chin in her hands. 

"Aw, thanks for showing me you care." They all laughed and then 18 looked at her watch. 

"Hey, I think we better get ready to go. You know, see if everything fits ok." Chichi nodded. Bulma walked over to the dresser and opened up the first drawer. She held up a breast plate. 

"I believe this one's mine. Chi, yours in light brown and 18, yours is yellow." She tossed the armor over to her best friends, and they too held it up for each other to see. "Oh, there's…Kami, I hate men." She turned around and put one hand on her hip sourly and held up a spandex body suit. He eyes were narrowed and she pursed her lips. 

"Great." Chichi mumbled, catching her suit as Bulma threw it at her. 

Bulma had to admit, she didn't look half bad. The armor color matched her hair perfectly and the spandex was a dark, navy blue. The arms went down to just above her elbow and the legs went just below her knees. Of course, the spandex hugged anything tightly. She really did like how it outlined her trim stomach perfectly. The armor molded into her body, she doubted it would provide much protection. She braided her hair into pigtails and put on her most dangerous smirk. _Oh my god, if I were I guy I would so hit on me…_

The other girls looked absolutely stunning, just as Bulma. Chichi's spandex was dark brown and it really drew the attention to her eyes. She had her hair up in a pony tail with two wisps hanging down for an awesome effect. 18's was black and she left her hair down as normal, with one side behind her ear. 18 looked at her watch that was on the dresser. 

"It's 1. He should be here any minute." As on cue, there was a short knock on the door. Chichi sprinted towards it and said, 

"Hi Bardock!" He looked taken aback by her forwardness, but soon recovered and grinned. 

"My, my. You girls sure do look stunning today. I don't know how my son and the other boys will be able to keep their eyes off of you!" Chichi blushed, 18 snorted, and Bulma grinned mischievously. 

"Thanks, Bardock. Let's go!" 

Bardock led them down the hall, where they were followed by many stares and even a few whistles. But the girls' glare soon quieted them. 

"Here. Just push this button and the door will open and you'll find yourself in a room full of men. Are you sure you can handle it?" Bulma raised an eyebrow. 

"Bardock, you need to have a little more faith in us!" He laughed and did an exact imitation of Goku, putting his hand behind his head. 

"Yeah, I guess so! Well, just yell if you need me! Have fun and don't let the boys beat you up too much!" He chuckled and walked away. 

"Very funny!" 18 yelled after him and Chichi giggled. "Well, let's go." She carefully pushed the button and the door opened to a brightly lit room (either that or the fact that the whole thing was pure white) full of men sparing and some bench pressing over 1,000 pounds easily. The three girls looked around warily and Chichi nearly jumped when someone put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Hi Chi! Glad you guys made it!" She spun around and sighed when she saw it was only Goku. Bulma was relieved. She didn't exactly enjoy being with all these men, a few starting to notice them. I guess Goku noticed them two and he didn't look happy. 

"Back off, officers!" He yelled and they grumbled and walked away. Goku put on a smile again and waved his hand. "C'mon. Don't let them bother you. Let's go into the special sparring room Vegeta has." Chichi was the first to follow, close behind was 18 and then Bulma. She glared at some guys and they licked their lips. _Disgusting. These saiyans are monsters. Most of them…_

When they reached the "special" sparring room, Goku put in a code and it slid open. Vegeta and Krillin where already inside, sparring. By the looks of it, Krillin was defiantly losing. 18 winced as Krillin got knocked back into the wall with tremendous force, and he slid to the ground. Vegeta hovered down and crossed his arms, smirking. 

"Too easy. Well," he commented, seeing Goku and the girls, "Welcome to my own personal sparring room. You will do your training in here, not out there where I'm sure you'd be…" 

"Please, spare us explanation. We're fully aware of the capabilities of those…things," 18 spat, also crossing her arms and flicking back a piece of hair. She turned around when Krillin squeaked something from the floor. 

"Hi 18." He said painfully, getting up and brushing himself off. "Glad you could come." She smiled, then frowned. 

"You ok?" She asked. He nodded. 

"Fine, just a few bruises. Nothing much." She snorted. 

"I think it will be a little more then a few bruises in the morning." Bulma laughed. 

"So, are we going to just sit here all day or are we going to fight?" She said, putting her hands on her hips. Only when she did that did Vegeta notice how good that armor looked on her. ~ Good lord! Who picked that out??? It's going to be very distracting. I hope she knows I'm not going easy on her. ~ 

Vegeta laughed. "So eager to get beaten up again, aren't we?" She clenched her fists and growled. "Alright, but I want to observe your fighting skills. Spar with one of the others." He waved his hand towards Chichi and 18. Bulma looked at them and Chichi gingerly shook her head. 18 grinned. 

"Let's go!" 

Jeepers, they get shorter all the time. Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and next time's gonna be 18 and Bulma sparing and then Bulma and Vegeta! Yay! And then their gonna…*dun dun dun!* Land! And so the plot thickens…

Review! Please! Please! PLEASE! GOD DAMN IT! JUST *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP* REVIEW!!! (calm down, Katie…)

Visit my site too! Please! Please! PLEASE! GOD DAMN…(I'm gonna quiet while I'm ahead…)


	7. meanie Veggie!! *sniff*

Disclaimer: Stop bothering me! Jeepers, what I have to do to get a little air for myself now a days…

Author's Note: A/N gonna be short and simple. That was it. ;) 

Ps. Veggie's mean!!! *sniff* poor Bulma…

Chapter Seven (woooow) 

Bulma smirked and flew behind 18, elbowing her into the side. She sailed across the room but stopped herself from hitting the wall. Hitting the wall hard, any ways. 18 retaliated by a series of punches in the head to Bulma. But Bulma soon got out of it and kicked 18 away. 

(I'm going to skip most of the fight because all you sickos out there are reading this for is to get to the part where Vegeta and Bulma make out. Welps, sorry, it'll be a while. :) And besides, we already know who's going to win…;). So, for my hand's sake, I'm going to just skip to the end of this "stave". Hahahahahahah!!!! *winks at Sara…* No, I won't go that far, just to the end of the scene. Welps, keep readin'!) 

18 slowly stood up clutched her arm. (Aw, the old "grab your arm with the other one" technique. A classic. Ok, commentary _will_ shut up now…) She wiped a trickle of blood from her mouth and limped over to Bulma. 

Bulma had a large gash over her eye and she was really tired out. 18 was pretty fast. She was all scraped up and bleeding in several other places, Bulma having a slash in her spandex in her side and 18 had one above her knee. 

18 found her voice and rasped, "You win." Both of them collapsed. Chichi quickly pulled a small bag out of…somewhere. Use your imagination. She tossed Bulma a small bean, and then 18. 

"Thanks Chi." Bulma took it in one gulp. _These things are nasty!!! Blach!!! Gross!!! Chichi needs to make them taste better. _18 made a face as hers went down. Goku's eyes opened quite wide when Bulma's very visible cut above her head cleared up to nothing and the two girls went to talk to each other, like they hadn't even fought at all. 

"Woah! Chichi, what did you give them?? They…they're better! Only Bulma still really dirty. So is 18." Chichi laughed and started to explain the concept of "Senzu beans" to Goku. How they found them in the forest when they were young. Thing's like that. 

"Hey, that's cool. Could I have some?" Krillin asked, holding out his hand. Chichi gave him one. 

"One? Come on!" She shook her head. 

"Sorry Krillin. They are pretty rare, you know." 

"Woman, how…what was that thing that black haired harpy gave to you??" Vegeta asked, somewhat puzzled. He stared at the bag Chichi held loosely in her hand, like it was about to explode. 

"Oh, their just Senzu beans. They heal minor injuries. Nothing much. Why?" Vegeta just grunted and Bulma shrugged. 

"Woman, I'd like to spar with you." Bulma turned around and gave him a haughty look. 

"And what if I don't want to?" He growled. 

"I don't care. And don't think I'm going to go easy on you." 

Goku yelled, "Vegeta, don't beat her up! That's not fair!" while Vegeta lunged at Bulma. She gasped in surprise and a tiny bit of fear, knowing very well, there was no way she could ever win. She shot off like a rocket until she could think of a way to outsmart him instead of physical combat. She didn't think her armor or spandex could last much longer, even though she felt as good as new. 

__

Wait a second! 18 and I didn't use ki beams! What if…I'll wait a while to see if he uses them, and if he doesn't I'll surprise him with one! Hey, it could work and at least I'll get a little shot in. Bulma smirked and started to fly as fast as she could in the huge room. 

~ Kami, what is that woman doing? She better know she can't outrun me. She wants to make me tired, that's it. Well, I won't give her the justice of doing that. I'll just scare the hell out of her with a little ki. ~ 

He stopped and Bulma stopped. She took a relaxed pose in the air and crossed her arms, and ~ The nerve! ~ yawned. Vegeta snarled and shot a series of ki blasts at her. Her eyes widened but she dodged every one. To his surprise, she shot some back at him. ~ So, the little woman does know how to shoot ki. Oh well, makes it more interesting. ~ 

__

Crap! That plan won't work. Hmm, aw, I might as well piss him off while I'm at it. She flew gracefully in and out between the ki blasts, each one narrowly missing her. Bulma laughed confidently, making Vegeta angry. 

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you!" Vegeta yelled, increasing the speed of the shots. She just smiled and continued to dodge the blasts. He growled, losing concentration and his ki balls began to angle off into different directions. Bulma smiled all the more, not really mocking him but in relaxation. Vegeta gave up on that and lunged for her. She smiled and shot off like a rocket again. Why couldn't he catch her?? She soon became fast enough that not even Vegeta could fully see her. But when he did catch a glimpse of her face, she was still smiling. 

__

What in the world? I have never, ever flown this fast! Woah! Look at me go! This is fun. If I can't over power him, I might as well lose him. Hm, let's turn here… She turned sharply right at the wall and Vegeta, watching her go…smacked right into it. She quickly whipped around when she heard the bang. She had to cover her mouth from laughing. She glanced down at 18 and Chichi to see Goku grinning from ear to ear, Chichi laughing so hard she was on her knees, grabbing her side, and 18, as dignified as she was, was rolling on the floor laughing. Krillin was with 18, pounding his fists on the floor. 

Bulma couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst out laughing, then screamed as she was sent flying to the nearest wall. She landed with a thump after almost sliding down the wall. She got up, one eye closed and bleeding on the arm, and looked up at Vegeta. 

He was panting, his anger getting the best of him. His fists where clenched tightly as his eyes were little slits. Bulma gulped. She hadn't ever seen anyone this angry before. Bulma rarely got even close to that sort of anger. 

"Uh, Vegeta? I'm…" Bulma started, not sure what he'd say. 

"Woman, I know perfectly well what your intentions where. Now get up here and fight like a saiyan. Stop running away. I want to fight." Bulma stood up and looked anxiously at Vegeta. 

"Ve-Vegeta? I, uh, well…" 

"NOW WOMAN!" She looked helplessly at Chichi, who was still giggling, but turned serious when she saw Vegeta was pretty much blinded by anger. 18's eyes were fixed on Vegeta, narrowed and angry. 

Chichi nudged Goku in the side and nodded her head towards Vegeta. Goku got the message. 

"Hey, uh, Vegeta?" He yelled up to the extremely peeved saiyan. "Maybe you should calm down a little first." 

"No! I'm calm. Our sparring session isn't over! Get up here now, woman." Bulma nervously flew up to Vegeta. He smirked evilly. Bulma was getting a little creeped out by his attitude. 

He opened his arms. "Come on, woman. Hit me." Bulma shook her head, slowly backing away from him. "No? Fine. I'll do the honors." He kicked Bulma in the stomach and she flew back again into the wall, making another hole next to the one she made before. 

She stood up but was bombarded again by Vegeta, not letting her get away. She tried not to scream in pain as he punched and kicked endlessly. He picked her up and chucked her across the room. She sailed unconsciously into the other wall and landed in a small heap on the floor. Vegeta smirked and walked over to her. 

"Had enough?" He poked her with his foot when she didn't answer. 

"She's unconscious, you idiot." 18 snarled, bending over to pick one of her best friends up. "She's not used to being pointlessly beaten up by some stupid ass, like yourself." Bulma moaned in pain. 18 winced and held her as lightly as she could. "Good job, baka. If you do anything again to hurt her I swear I will hunt you down. I may not be able to physically hurt you, but I'll find my ways." 18 walked out of the room with Chichi hovering over her shoulder, making sure Bulma was ok. Krillin and Goku glared at Vegeta. 

"You find wonderful ways to screw things up, don't you." Krillin spat, crossing his arms. 

"Yeah, good one. Now she'll never like you." 

"What are you talking about, Kakkarot? I don't care if that onna likes me or not!" Goku smiled. 

"Yes you do." 

"No, I don't." Goku nodded and Vegeta growled. "For the last time, Kakkarot, I do not care. I do not have emotions so leave me alone." 

Krillin grinned, obviously enjoying this. "Vegeta, I see the way you look at her. It's the same way Goku looks at Chichi." Vegeta crossed his arms. 

"Your out of your mind. And you stare at that blonde haired one like Kakkarot stares at that black haired harpy." And they went on like this for about five minutes, blaming each other for staring at their own different girl. Finally, Goku had enough. 

"Fine, ok? Fine. I like Chichi. You happy now?" He said, pouting. 

"I'll admit, 18's the hottest thing. OK? Your turn, Vegeta." 

"There's nothing to admit!" Krillin smiled dully. 

"Don't be stupid. Come on." Vegeta growled. 

"I don't have to take this from you to." And he stormed out of the room. Krillin shook his head and Goku laughed. 

"I don't want to even know what goes on in his mind." 

~~~

"Hey, Bulma? You ok?" Bulma opened her eyes to see Chichi and 18 staring down at her and find her body hurt like hell all over. 

"When I get better I swear I'll kill him." 18 smiled. 

"Yup, she's ok." 

IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO MISS ANYTHING!!!

Can you believe it? It's over already!!! Wow. Ok, so I'll admit since where all in the truthful mood today, I made it short 'cuz I want to be higher in chapters so more people will read me and I'll get more reviews. You, as a fellow author, know what a valued assessment reviews are! So do me a favor, and review! Boost my ego! Feed my hunger! For crying out loud, humor me!!!!! Anything!!! Welps, I promise I'll make a super long one next time IF and that's a big If, IFFF IFFFF I get reviews. So, you better go advertise fur me if you want the next chapter! Yes! Blackmail!!! No, I'm j/t. I'll put it out one way or another. Just, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks. And, yeah, I realized Veggie is a tad OOC, but…he's like 18 years old, ok? Not an adult. Just keep that in mind. 

Oh, what would you like to see in this story? Kissing, defiantly. Not to much, not to mushy, but ya gotta have it in there somewhere. Response, people. And you know what? I'm emailing Hella asking her "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!!!" No, that's not what I put. J/T. Hey, in case ya didn't know, J/T means "just trickin' ". Yups. 

Hey, go read my other stories, ok?? I got another, high school one about my favorite couples. Go read princess Panchii too. She's got a really good high school fic. Really good. 

So, long author's note. Just thought I'd tell you these pointless things to make up for the short chapter. And to take up space. Make it look like a wrote a lot. It makes me feel happy. 

One more thing! (N E 1, watch Jackie Chan Adventures???) Shout to my biggest fan, so far, Kei. Gives me excellent reviews and has read both this story and my DBZ high one. (you know, the one with the gay ass name, yeah, that's it) And also to…oh, what's her name? Something beauty. Sorry, I can't look right now. Can't go online. OH! Deadly beauty, I believe. Yeah. Welps, hi to you, too! 

Hey, looking for cool pics for your site or to stare at all day long??? Well, I'm the gal to talk to. Man, I got a real wicked pic/collage thing of that picture of Vegeta *sniff* blowing up in the background and Bulma crying and I put words on it and stuff. I gots two of them. One goes with my other story, "I believe in you" which is very S&S. (short and sweet.) and another one is so sad! I made a poem for it and it's sad. Oh, I also make backgrounds for free and I take specific orders as well. Okie dokes? 

god, I'm done finally!

End.

Zonk.

Hehe. Me take up lots of space…

? ?

-._-' 

^

^

^

^

^

^

^

^

Review below, thank you…and thanks for shopping at Wal-Mart!


	8. Your WHAT?????????????????????????? etc....

Disclaimer: *sigh* this is really getting old. 

A/N: Two things to say. One: sorry last chapter was so short. Two: sorry last chapter's a/n was so long. I should do those things in reverse order. For all those people out there who are mad that I made that last one short, *cough* Sara *cough* this super long chapter is for you. *cough* 

I know Vegeta was mean last time. I'm sorry, but he has to be stronger then her because I am the author. So there. 

And guess what? I got a hair cut! It's really cute! I love it! 

And know what else? I'm sad. Card captors ended at a really sad part. Hope. *runs out of the room, crying* 

I'm back. 

One more thing, lol @ the girl who asked if I had another personality, I need to control it a little. Hehe. 

Chapter Eat (rumbly tummy)

Bulma was sitting and listening patiently to Chichi rave on about how sweet and nice and cute Goku was, but 18 just stared at the wall. She had a rather glassy look on her face and Bulma sniggered. 18 jerked her head towards Bulma and snarled. Bulma giggled. 

All of a sudden, a voice came over the P.A. It was robotic and had sort of a drone to it. 

"We will be landing on planet Vegetasei and I advise you to sit down as we enter the atmosphere. It will be rather shaky. We will land in approximately fifteen minutes." 18 glanced at her watch. 

"It's two thirty. We better find some clothes to wear. I don't think the king would appreciate it showing up in ruined tatters." 

"True. I'll look where I found the armor and stuff." Bulma walked over to the drawer and shook her head when she saw it empty. Then there was another knock on the door. 18 opened it this time. It was Krillin. His face was beat red and he was holding a pile of brightly colored clothes. 

"Uh, hi, 18. These are, uh, for, um, you guys." 18 nodded and took the pile. She said a quick good bye and shut the door, throwing the clothes on the bed. 

"Check this out! These are nice pants," Chichi said, holding up a pair of black leather ones. "I think these are yours, Bulma." She chucked the pants at the back of Bulma's head. She laughed. 

They put on the clothes and once again were amazed. Bulma had a blue spaghetti strap tank with black leather flares. They had ties all down the side. 18 had a pair of really low jeans and a yellow tank top. Chichi had Capri's and a black tank. 

Soon the small ship began to shake. The first shake was rather violent, and Bulma was thrown into the bed. Chichi and 18 soon joined her. 

After a few minutes of being tousled around, they felt a slight bump and heard their door open. 

"Hey Chichi! 18! Bulma! Come over here!" Goku was standing outside the door. He blushed when Chichi came into view. 

"Wow…um, you look nice." Chichi reddened profoundly as he spoke. Bulma laughed and 18 rolled her eyes. "Ok, you have to come with me." 

They followed him down the hall and towards the door Bulma so remembered from when she had tried to escape. Vegeta was there, along with all the other crew. 

"Woman, you will follow me and your friends will follow you in whatever order they please. Kakkarot, follow the last one and Krillin, you follow him. All of you others, come out in any order you wish. And woman, you may not talk or do anything at all but walk down the aisle. I have no idea what my father wants with you but I don't care. Treat him with respect, even though he doesn't deserve it, the bastard, or he will kill you. Understood?" 

Bulma, Chichi, and 18 just sat there, eyes wide. Chichi nodded. 

"Fine. Let's go." The door opened and Vegeta stepped out. 

There was a large crowd outside, probably waiting for the arrival of their prince. They clapped and cheered when he came out and Bulma followed him. Behind her was 18, Chichi, Goku, and Krillin. When the girls came into view, many of the saiyan men whistled and cat-called. Bulma turned red. She looked up to see a strange looking man sitting higher up then anyone else in front of them. She guessed this was Vegeta's dad. He licked his lips as he saw them, and she could feel a nauseated feeling welling in her stomach. 

"Welcome son." His father said, without much enthusiasm. "I see you've brought who I've asked you for. Bring them here." Only Bulma could hear Vegeta growl quietly as he walked up the stairs to his father. But she also heard Krillin mumbled something and Goku mumbling something back in a annoyed tone. Obviously they didn't like this king person either. 

Vegeta reached his father and stood to the side as Bulma, 18, then Chichi lined up in front of them. Vegeta's father smiled viciously. 

"Welcome, girls." He said. "You will love it here." Bulma wished she had a weapon. "You, girl," he pointed at Chichi, "will have your own floral lab and the kitchen, making sure all of the palace's decorations and landscape are perfect, as well as the meals. You," he now looked at 18, "will be in charge of training young saiyans. And you, you will have your own science lab and will invent things for us. All you three will do the jobs you were assigned to and other things spontaneously given to you." 

He turned to Vegeta, who was scowling the whole time. The king plastered a fake, mocking smile on his face and said, "You finally did something right for once. You are dismissed." Vegeta fought back the urge to punch his father in the face. He put on a mocking smirk like his father's. 

"Yes, sir." The king's smile disappeared. 

"You better watch it. Now, go do something productive, you little brat." Vegeta snarled and walked away. 

"Family love," Chichi whispered in Bulma's ear. Bulma nodded. The king stood up and addressed his kingdom. 

"You may all go back to your homes. Remember, my son is nearing the age of being able to take a mate, so raise your daughters well." The large crowd began to dissipate, and the king beckoned the three girls over. 

"She," he pointed to a small child, about 10, next to the wall, "will show you to your rooms. You have the rest of the day free unless you are told otherwise. But tomorrow, I expect you to report to the rooms you will be given later tonight. You may call me King Vegeta. Now, go." They walked over to the girl as the king left. 

"Kami, what's up with him? I think he needs an attitude adjustment." Bulma spat. 18 shook her finger playfully. 

"Now, you must remember, he is a saiyan." 

"Oh, it's all so clear now." 

"I can see clearly now, the rain is gone…" Bulma snorted and shook her head as Chichi began singing. 18 laughed and the little girl giggled. Related 

"Hey, kid, what's your name?" The little girl looked down and mumbled something. Bulma tilted her head to hear. 

"Sorry, didn't hear you." 

"Jenni. I'll show you to your quarters now." 

Jenni was small and skinny and had black hair like every other saiyan, that hung around her shoulders in braids. She had dark and deep jet black eyes, and had a sad look on her face. She held her tiny hands in front of her as she walked. 

Bulma tried to take in all of the twists and turns the castle was made of, but she was far from it. 

"I hope we get a map," she mumbled under her breath. Jenni stopped at a room with two glass doors, and curtain on the other side of them. 

"Um, they are eye censors to open the door. There are only five people who can get into this room. You three, and the two Vegeta's," she said quietly and Bulma shrugged, a little bothered by that fact, but went up to the censor. 

"Bulma Briefs. You may enter." It said in a monotone. The glass door swung open and three of them walked in. 

The room was beautiful. The carpet was plush and squishy, a velvet blood red. There was a fire place and a small kitchen equipped with a little electric stove, a huge refrigerator, and a couple cupboards. 

There were three cozy looking chairs in the middle of the room next to the fire place. The walls where a pearly white marble. The room had a soft glow to it, and a window was on Bulma's right side. There where three glass doors in a row, obviously one room for each of them. 

"Wow! Look at this! I can't even imagine what Vegeta lives in!" Chichi exclaimed, taking in the heavy sent of flower candles. 

"This must've cost a fortune. We must be pretty valuable," 18 hissed with a glint in her eye. Bulma shook her head and Chichi laughed. All the while, they forgot about the retreating little girl outside there room. As much as Chichi wanted to look in their private rooms, she persued the little Jenni. 

"Hey, Jenni! Wait a minute!" She stopped and turned around lightly, a sad look in her eyes. "Come on in here! We want to talk to you!" Jenni took a few steps forward and stopped. 

"I don't want to be a disturbance. I'll just get in your way." 18 stepped out. 

"C'mon kid. It's ok. We asked you. Invited you. Now, wouldn't that be rude to turn down an invitation?" Jenni gave a small smile and walked self-consciously into the dorm. 

"Have a seat," Bulma grinned and waved her hand towards one of the chairs. "I insist." Jenni shrugged and walked over to a chair. Chichi and 18 sat in the others and Bulma sat on the floor in front of the fire place. 

"So," Chichi began, "why are you here? Aren't you a little young to be a servant?" 

"Well, the king is forced to keep me, or I'm sure I would've been dead by now." 

"Wow! How come?" 

"Did I forget to mention that? Oh dear, I'm so sorry." She smiled warmly from ear to ear. "I'm Veggie's little sister." 

OOOOhh, how I would just looooooooooove to end it here. OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!!!!! I would just love it and you know what? I will. The end. I know I am going to get killed but hell, I have insurance. I think…


	9. Answers, Jobs, and other stuffs

Hey guys! I know the harsh feelings but…*dodges banana peels and rotten tomatoes being thrown at her* Guys! *runs behind a over-turned table with a blow horn* Guys! Enough! I'm sorry, I honestly couldn't help it. Honest! I'll make this one super-de-doper long, ok? I'm really sorry!!! (not really but hey…reality bites…) 

Hey, you know what I have decided? That's this is going to be mainly like all Bulma and Vegetable brain. 18 and Krillin and Chichi and Goku are just going to be little add ins. I have big plans for this fic! And no, Sara, I'm not telling… ;p I gave in! I told! Oh the shame of it all! 

Chapter Niney 

"What? That's…weird." Jenni raised an eyebrow and Bulma quickly held up a hand. "No offense, of course, it's just…I never pictured Vegeta having a sister. You call him Veggie?" She asked, giggling slightly. Jenni nodded happily. 

"He positively hates it." 

"Go figure." Chichi furrowed her brow in thought. 

"Then why does King Vegeta make you a servant?" 

"He hates me. I'm not even his. I was an 'accident'." 

"Oh. Tell us the story kid!" 18 said eagerly, leaning forwards onto her knees. 

"Shortly after King Vegeta chose my mother as his wife, she had Veggie. My mother hated King Vegeta but loved my brother. She decided to get even with the king and she slept with another man, and got pregnant. Of course, he killed her and the man a few minutes after I was born but didn't kill me because…ironic as this is…Vegeta wouldn't let him. He was only eight years old, but he didn't want me to die. He loves me and once he said that if the king ever made any threats to me he would kick his butt all the way to tim-buck-three because tim-buck-two wasn't far enough." She smiled again. "That made me laugh." 

"He really said that? Wow. So King Vegeta really hates you, eh?" Jenni nodded. 

"Yeah, he tells me that if Vegeta wasn't around he'd kill me in an instant." 

"Kami, you better be careful! And it must be hard not knowing your mother." She shrugged lightly. 

"Not as much as you may think. I'm just glad I didn't get to know her first. Then it would be hard." Bulma looked away and Chichi sighed. 18 rested her chin in her hand. Jenni looked concerned. 

"What's wrong? What did I say?" Each girl went through with their tale, telling Jenni about their memories of their parents and how the woke up in that forest that soon became their home. Bulma read Jenni the letter her parents gave her. Jenni apologized profoundly for having her read that, but Bulma reassured her it was alright. 

"I'm fine, really," Bulma persuaded her. 

"Your sure?" 

"Yes! It's not a problem, really. I'm serious. Now, let's do something besides sitting here." 18 and Chichi agreed but Jenni still was worried she had hurt Bulma. She uneasily brushed it off. 

"You want to spar?" 18 asked curiously. Jenni's eyes lit up. 

"Oh wow! Really? I never have anyone to spar with! Only Veggie, but he's to afraid he'll hurt me so he doesn't." She put her hands on her waist. "He doesn't think I can handle fighting. I'll show him." Chichi smiled at Jenni's ten year old innocence. 

"Yeah, we'll show Mr. Veggie head what your made of," Bulma exclaimed and Jenni nodded. 

"I'll take you to the room I train in once in a while." 

They went down the hall aways and came to a steel door. Jenni put in a number and it popped open. The room was pure white and about half the size of the one Vegeta used on his ship. She walked into the middle of it and crossed her arms. 

"Teach me, please." 18 grinned. 

"That's what I'm here for, kid." 

Until supper time, 18, Chichi, and Bulma taught Jenni the basics. She had quiet a lot of power behind her punches for a girl her size. When they were done, Jenni was dirty and sweaty. 

"Uh," she mumbled, rubbing her aching muscles in her arm, "training is hard work. Does it ever get better?" 

"Yeah. You just have to get used to it. It's best to train in the morning before you do anything else. I always think that how your training goes sets the pace for the day," 18 answered. Jenni groaned. 

"Great job for today. I think we better get you cleaned up and a little supper." Jenni just nodded. 

They walked down the hall, back to their room, talking about how Jenni could improve or something of the sort. They let her use the bathroom to take a shower and lent her a shirt and some shorts. She appeared even smaller in the oversized shirt. The black bike shorts fit a little loose, but they were ok. Chichi walked over to the 'fridge.

"Okie dokie, what do you want for dinner?" She looked back at Jenni, but she had her eyes closed and a strange look on her face. She sighed. 

"Veggie says I have to go eat dinner with him and King Vegeta." Bulma widened her eyes. 

"What do you mean?" Jenni laughed. 

"I suppose you don't know much about telepathy, do you?" 

"No way! That's cool!" Bulma exclaimed, jumping up and over to Jenni. 

"Teach me! That would be great!" 

^ It's not that hard, Bulma ^ Bulma backed away and Jenni just smiled. ^ I'll teach you how tomorrow in your free time, ok? ^ Bulma nodded, still a little creeped out that a little girl was inside her head. She had obviously talked to Chichi and 18 too, because Bulma could tell they where a little wierded out. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, then?" Jenni nodded and walked out. 

"What a cute little girl. That's so weird how she can do that!" Chichi said, munching on a few crackers. Bulma didn't really feel hungry until she saw Chichi eating, now her stomach was protesting angrily. She ravaged the whole mini-kitchen and made a PB&J sandwich. 18 followed pursuit. 

"Hungry?" Chichi teased as 18 and Bulma went over for seconds. Bulma nodded earnestly. Chichi giggled and shook her head, calming nibbling her crackers. 

~ ~ ~ 

The next morning, Bulma woke up groggily. Her red silk blankets were twisted around her leg and she didn't want to get out from the mold she had made in the squishy mattress. She moaned as 18 came in and chucked a pillow at her. 

"I'm coming, Kami," Bulma grumbled and rolled out of bed, resulting in landing on the floor with a hard clunk. "Ouch," she said dully. 

18 laughed and remarked, " 'Morning sunshine." 

Bulma grumpily got off the floor and threw the blankets she had taken with her onto the bed. "Speak for yourself. Where's breakfast." 

Hobbling out into the main room, Bulma shielded her eyes from the bright light. Chichi smiled sarcastically. 

"My goodness, isn't someone just miss happy pants today." 

"Shut up and get me food." Chichi laughed and luckily knew Bulma well enough to know that she wasn't exactly a morning person. 

Bulma sat on the floor and Chichi brought her a plate of strawberry jellied toast and a huge muffin. She mumbled her thanks and chewed away mindlessly. When she had eaten all her stomach could take, she dragged herself into her room to take a shower, with Chichi and 18 laughing behind her. 

The cold water defiantly woke Bulma up. She gasped as she stepped under the icy spray. Quickly squeezing shampoo onto her palm, she smacked it onto her hair and began scrubbing. Strange thoughts wondered through her mind as she scrubbed away. 

__

I wonder what I'm going to do today. I hope Vegeta's there…wait a second, why would I hope that? And that's strange that he cares so much for his sister. He can love after all. But like he'll ever love me. I'm getting my hopes up to far. She sighed heavily and attacked her head with conditioner. 

She shivered as she stepped out of the shower. She used ki to dry herself off, then put on a black tank top and jean shorts. They didn't give her a specific thing to wear, so they couldn't complain. Bulma walked out into the main room where Chichi and 18 where arguing with (more like yelling at)…Bardock. 

"We aren't free to even breath with out his royal-pain-in-the-ass consent!" 18 fumed, screaming at poor Bardock. 

"Please, 18! Calm down! I'm sure King Vegeta will arranged you some free time. Please, just be patient, and don't think I'm not trying to get you as much time to yourself as I can get. Be grateful for what you have," he warned. He smiled when he saw Bulma walk into the room, looking a little confused. 

"Don't even bother," Chichi hissed, "I'll briefly fill her in." She stood up next to Bulma. "Bulma, our work will be "monitored" consistently and before we even blink we must make sure it's ok with "The King." Sounds like a good plan, neh? To be stalked 24/7? Wow, the trust they have in us…" Chichi smiled sarcastically. 

"Sounds like fun to me," Bulma spat bitterly. _This isn't fair! We are going to watch like prisoners! Well, we kind of are but still! We amount to a least a little more then a dog…_

Bardock sighed. "Girls, please. I can't do much about this! And I'm doing all I can. Please. Just, do your work and if you do it well enough maybe the king will let you have some time off." He stood up, then suddenly grinned mischievously. "Hey, Chichi, I think my son has a little thing for you…and 18, Krillin's all over you." He turned to leave and on his way out he added to Bulma, "Vegeta's thinkin' 'bout ya…" All three of the girls' eyes widened, then cheeks turned crimson as Bardock laughed and walked away. 

"Do you really think so?" Chichi sang dreamily. 18 grinned. 

"You can so tell, Chi. He is just your type, too!" Chichi spit out her tongue playfully. 

"Yeah, well, I bet Krillin has you on his mind all the time! I bet even his food looks like you to him!" 18 and Bulma snorted and Chichi laughed. 

"Whatever, that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard," Bulma said abruptly. "Vegeta like me, ha. Funny. Vegeta _can't_ love, this kind of love anyways. Of course he thinks I'm pretty, but nothing else. The only person Vegeta loves is Jenni, and that isn't even the right kind." Chichi put her hands on her hips and glanced at Bulma doubtfully.

"You don't really feel that way, do you?" she asked carefully. 

"Of course I do! He is to arrogant to love anyone, especially me." And Bulma stomped off into her room sadly, knowing no matter how much she didn't want it to, what she had just said was true. 

~ ~ ~

Vegeta let out a yell of pure rage as he mercilessly pounded one of the guards. 

"Damn bastard father!" He had just been talking with him and received countless insults once again about how he would never be good enough to be a king and that he should just kill him now to save him the rest of his embarrassed days. But most of all, he had threatened Jenni and…a new person to un-wanted-ly worry about, Bulma. 

That woman. ~ This is crazy! I'm getting emotional over some beautiful woman and my sister! I can't let my feelings take hold of me, I already know what they cost. I thought I had stomped all of that stupid shit out of my system! I have to stop thinking of that woman. She is costing me too many lost battles and too much sleep. There's only one thing I can do, make her hate me. ~ Vegeta sighed while beating in the face of his unlucky victim. Even though he wouldn't admit it to himself, he knew deep inside that if would be extremely hard to face the fact that she hated him, no matter how much she needed to. Making her loath him would be simple. It was the part where he had to deal with her, that would be the problem. Especially when it took all he had to keep from throwing her up against the wall and taking her right there. 

That was yet another problem. His dreams were getting more graphic every time he thought of her. He growled at his own idiocy. ~ I will not fall to emotions like those fools, Kakkarot or Krillin. Love is shit. ~ He bitterly threw the limp guard across the room and walked out into his own room, to take a shower and plan something to make that woman hate him. 

~ ~ ~

Bulma nervously walked down the hall to her new lab. Jenni had given her directions after their lesson. Bulma knew how to talk back to people when they where telepathically speaking to her, but still could figure out how to find people. And the three girls had become more and more fond of Jenni. She was so sweet and kind and never complained. She learned quickly and they had taught her how to direct her ki blasts. That was a rather destructive lesson. She kept getting upset with herself, mentally, for not being able to get it. Finally, she had directed a ki ball pretty well and Bulma made sure to give her extra praise. She was extremely hard on herself, but then again, she was Vegeta's little sister. 

Bulma put her hand on the censor and the door opened. Bulma gasped and smirked inwardly. _Look at this gold mine! I could make anything and everything here! Wow! This planet has some good sides…_

There where viles and burners and shelves and shelves full of samples everywhere. There where tools of every kind, every measurement. There where fifty different kinds of metal everywhere, along with everything she'd need to make anything. And in the front of the room, there was a huge empty desk with the name "Bulma Briefs, Lab Manager" on the front. Bulma held back the urge to squeal. She walked briskly over to her desk and there was someone, a friendly looking saiyan lady, standing next to it. 

"Welcome, Miss Briefs. Before I begin showing you around there are a few rules I need to go over with you…" and she rambled on as Bulma gloriously absorbed every detail of the room in. She made a pact to memorize this whole room that day. Her fingers and mind itched to go experiment or make something. "Are you listening?" The lady snapped Bulma back to the lab. 

"What?" The lady laughed. 

"You weren't listening, where you?" Bulma flushed and the lady chuckled some more. 

"That's alright, I didn't expect you to." She smiled warmly. "Hey, my name's Lanai. Why don't I show you around?" Bulma quickly shook her head. 

"Not to be rude or anything, but I can't help this. I want to get working. Give me something to do." Lanai laughed and gave her a stack of papers. 

"The top of the list is in most importance to the kingdom. King Vegeta says you must work on them in order. Have fun! Oh, and you get an hour of free time after lunch. Then you must be back here at two and you will work until seven, then the king would like you and your friends to attend a formal gathering tonight. The information will be given to you later today." Bulma nodded eagerly and _almost _ran to her desk, sat down, turned on a lamp and read the first thing King Vegeta wanted. 

__

A more simple, yet still in working order re-gen tank. To sell? Ooh, this will be fun! And she quickly got to work, drawing out the blue prints eagerly.

A few hours later, Bulma's stomach reminded her that she needed to eat soon. She glanced at the clock on the wall. 12:30! _Uh! I'm a little more hungry then I first caught on…what to eat? Hey! Maybe Chichi's in the kitchen! That'll be great! _

She walked out of the room, asking a worker nearby to gather all of the things she had on her list. The person nodded. 

Bulma was in a wonderful mood, much happier then when she was that morning. Nothing could dampen her spirits now…

Vegeta snorted as Bulma walked by him. She jumped slightly, not seeing him standing in a door way. 

"Leave me alone, Vegeta." 

"That's Prince Vegeta to you, woman." Bulma growled but inwardly scolded herself to try not to let Vegeta get on her nerves. 

"Whatever." She walked past him and she could nervously feel his eyes boring into him. Ever since Vegeta had beaten her up on the ship she was always a little jumpy around him. But like she would let on to that! She would rather die then let that freak know she was a little afraid of him. 

"Bulma!" Someone yelled and Bulma looked up. 

"Jenni?" Jenni ran around the corner and came up to her, panting. "What's the matter?" 

"Oh nothing." She smiled. "Chichi just sent me to find you, that's all. Where are you working?" Bulma was a little relieved. She had thought for a moment something was wrong. 

"In the science lab, why?" Jenni innocently shrugged. 

"I dunno. Just wondering." Bulma though it impossible, but Jenni's face lit up even more when Vegeta came scowling down the hall.

"Hi Veggie!" Vegeta's scowl deepened. 

"Don't call me that! I thought I told you already, various times." Jenni laughed. 

"Yeah, well, mm." She squinted and stuck out her tongue. Vegeta rolled his eyes and tried to mess up her hair but she dodged the attempt. Bulma laughed. 

"What's your problem, woman?" Vegeta spat and both Jenni and Bulma glared. 

"Gosh, Veggie. You don't have to be so crabby." She put her hands on her hips. 

"I can be if I want and I will. Now leave me alone, you little brat." And he continued to storm down the hall. Jenni's brows furrowed as she crossed her arms. 

"He is crabby today. Gosh. Oh well!" She smiled, shrugged and took Bulma's hand and dragged her down the hall to the diner. Bulma just laughed at her 10 year old lightheartedness among all of the horrible things she goes through. It was simply amazing. 

Jenni was at first shy and self conscious, but she warmed up to the three very well. She never complained and was always the first to help. She had a sweet heart and never got angry. It was amazing how calm and nice that kid was.

"Hi Bulma!" Goku had a huge smile on his face as he stuffed it with noodles. Chichi sweat dropped. 

"Hey, Bulma, Jenni." Bulma grinned and looked around the room at 18 and Krillin and…Vegeta. Her grin dissipated when she saw him leaning against the wall in the corner, munching on some celery. Bulma was about to comment about the relation of his food and his name, when King Vegeta walked in. 

The end. No, not the end of the whole thing but sadly enough I have written the last few paragraphs. Hehe, I couldn't help myself. Hehe. So, how's life? No, don't tell me your problems 'cuz frankly, I don't want to know and don't really care. OK? Ok. 

Sorry, in a little bad mood at the moment. Brother's being a stupid retard. Welps, get out there and review and boost my ego! (And no, saying "Dun dun dun!" doesn't help much. And don't diss my title, because I do take things quiet personally. *mumbles* damn right you can't judge a book by it's cover…) Ok, keep in touch and go read DragoXtreme's story, damn it. 


	10. Wow! The most eventful chap yet...

Disclaimer: … OMG! My friend's sister just frenched the cat!…don't sue me, sue my friend's sister…I'd make sure I knew where my cat was at all times if I were you…

A/N: Sorry I was a little crabby last time but my reasons are justified. I am just a tiny on the irritable side right now so just don't take any ranting I may have personally. Wow, we're into double digits now. Onward! 

Oh, and since I'm in such a great mood, Merry Christmas. May it be better then mine. J/K. -._-' 

*this is Jenni's thoughts*

~ This is Vegeta's ~

__

This is Bulma's. 

^ This is telepathic ^ 

Chapter Ten

"Hello girls, and boys. How's your work coming?" No one responded. He narrowed his eyes for a second then turned to his unfortunate son. 

"So, these people are ignoring me, what do you think I should do?" Bulma's eyes widened as she realized how serious this king guy could be. Good thing all of the others knew to be quiet and Jenni even shrunk back into the shadows. King Vegeta even took Prince Vegeta by surprise. 

"I'm not sure, father." King Vegeta's frowned and _threw_ his son across the room. Bulma gasped and stepped back from the crazy king. Vegeta closed his eyes in pain as he hit the wall and sunk to the floor. He got up a little wobbly. King Vegeta crossed his arms. 

"Well? Now are you sure, you pathetic excuse for a son?" Vegeta scowled and wished he could spit in his father's face. He didn't say anything. King Vegeta started to walk over to Bulma. She backed away nervously. But the king was too quick. His hand shot out and grabbed Bulma by the neck, his hands going all the way around. He lifted her off the ground as he hands flew up and tried to pull away from his gasp. He laughed as he squeezed harder and watched her legs lash around, then in a few minutes her body went limp. Everyone in the room except for King Vegeta and Bulma growled, including Jenni. Chichi was on the verge of tears, whimpering. All of them about to say something, regardless of what would happen to them if they did. 

"Stop it." Vegeta spoke up. "She didn't do anything. Put her down." King Vegeta dropped her and she fell into a heap at his feet. He laughed cruelly again. 

"Fine. But next time, when you defy me you will be truly sorry." And he gave Bulma one last kick, and her body landed at Vegeta's feet. He chuckled and walked out of the room. 

As soon as he was out of ear shot, Vegeta back away as everyone crowed around her, Goku carefully picking her up. She moaned and stirred. Chichi and 18 turned on him. 

"Why didn't you do anything?" Chichi spat, glancing at Bulma worriedly. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. 

"Why didn't _you_ do anything?" he growled, and walked out of the room, making sure to go the opposite way of his father. 

~ Kami, he almost killed her! I swear, if he does I will personally rip out his intestines for him to see and make him use them for a straw. And next time he chucks me across the room…let's just say it won't be pretty. I need to train more. He is still stronger then me! That will changed. Soon. ~ Vegeta leaned up against the wall and rubbed his temples. ~ All of this shit is really starting to get on my bad side. I can't worry about that woman so much! ~ 

^ Vegeta, are you…ok? ^ He sighed as his sister's inquiry broke his chain of thought. 

^ Yes, I'm fine. How's that woman? ^ 

^ She has a name, you know. And she's ok. I asked her if she was mad at you and she said no, she had no reason to be. But now she's super afraid of your dad. ^ 

^ I really don't blame her, that…idiot of a man. ^ He had to be careful about his use of profanity around his sister. 

^ Oh Veggie, I'm not stupid. I know you where going to swear or something. It doesn't bother me, ok? And why does the stupid moron hurt people like that? ^ Vegeta sighed. 

^ I don't know, Jenni. I really don't know. Are you sure she's ok? ^

^ Your worried, aren't you. ^

^ No! I just…wanted to make sure she can still do her job. ^

^ Because? ^

^ Just because, ok? Is she? ^

^ Yes. I'm sure. But Goku and Krillin keep saying they are going to beat the king up next time they see him. Chichi and 18 keep saying that they will scream his butt off but Bulma is just laying there. She isn't really talking, she just kinda rubs her neck once in a while. ^ 

^ You better tell those four that they can't beat up my father, and if they yell at him he will instantly kill them. They'd be better to just leave it to me. ^ Pause. 

^ I told them and the four started to complain. Bulma just looked at me funny and asked me in my mind if I was talking to you. What should I say? ^

^ I don't care. ^ 

^ I told her I was. ^ Vegeta sighed again. He kinda hoped she didn't. But that's a little sister for you. 

^ Ok. Fine with me. Where are you going to sleep tonight? I do not want you anywhere near that bastard. ^ 

^ I don't know. Um, can I maybe sleep with Bulma and them? ^ 

^ That would probably be best. ^ There was another long pause and Vegeta assumed she was done talking to him. 

^ You really love her, don't you? ^ He almost choked in surprise. 

^ No! What made you think that??? ^ He feel her mentally laugh a little. 

^ Seriously, you don't give me much credit. Vegeta, I can see it in your eyes. You're my brother. I love you and can mostly tell what you are feeling. And you know what? ^

^ Enlighten me. ^

^ Bulma loves you back. ^ This time he really did choke. 

^ Ok Jen, now your getting just plain dumb. ^

^ Vegeta, I'm not kidding! She does. I can see it in her eyes, they are so much like yours. I can tell she's had her share of pain. But the sad thing is both of you are too stubborn to see it. She thinks that you wouldn't even think of her. She tells herself that she isn't good enough to have a boy friend and that guys only like her because of her appearance. It makes me sad. ^

^ You have no idea what your talking about. Your only 10 and delusional. Make sure you take care of yourself. I'm going to go train, ok? ^

^ Vegeta, it really hurts me to see you hurt like this. Why don't you just admit it? ^

^ I can't. You wouldn't understand. ^ The last thing he heard before he put a mental barrier was a soft mental whisper. 

^ Vegeta, she's so much like you. It hurts. ^ 

~ ~ ~ 

As soon as she was placed softly in her bed, she curled up into a ball, closing her eyes. 

"Bulma…" Goku put his hand on her shoulder, trying to be kind. She shrunk back. Chichi sighed deeply, hating to see one of her best friends hurting so and 18 looked out the window at the sun set, wishing Bulma was looking at the beautiful array of colors, not feeling so much pain. Krillin stood in the door with his hands in his pockets, looking down at the floor, wishing desperately there was something he could do to comfort his new friend. Jenni sat in a chair, and put her head in her hands and running the conversation she had with her older brother through her mind, trying to make some sense of his feelings. She knew Bulma wanted the same thing he did but their pride! Curse it. It was literally ripping the two apart. 

Goku broke his gaze with Bulma's sheet covered back. "Hey, you guys? Can I have a quick word with Bulma?" There were a few mumbles and someone said "Of course." They all walked out of the room, everyone looking back once at Bulma. Jenni shut the door behind her. 

"Bulma. I'm sorry. I should've done something. This is all my fault! I should have never brought you here…" Bulma rolled over and put a friendly hand on Goku's knee. 

"No, it's not. Don't beat yourself up. It isn't anyone's fault. The only person's fault it is is Vegeta." Goku winced. That's exactly what he didn't want her to say. She smiled weakly. "Not that Vegeta. King Vegeta. He totally flew off the handle." Goku sighed in relief. 

"You want to talk about it?" he asked kindly. She held her breath and let it out slowly, gazing out the window, seeing the sun set 18 wanted her to see. It brought her a little peace. 

"It's like that sunset. See the bright and pretty colors around the sun? I guess you could say that they stand for the people who are happy and content with their life, having people to love and love from people, in every kind of way. They are the most beautiful to look at. It slowly changes to dark, and soon as the sun sets, the whole sky turns black. Well, when I almost died, I realized that I would die a black sky. And there isn't anything I can do about it." Goku rubbed his forehead. 

"Oh Bulma, what about all of the people that love you now?" 

"You, Chichi, 18, Krillin, and Jenni. Yeah, a whole bunch. And no would ever be crazy enough to love me like _that._ The only reason a guy even looks at me is my looks. None of them care about my thoughts, my values, who and what I love. I'm just a material to be used and thrown away." She turned over bitterly. Goku fought with himself to tell her that Vegeta loved her just like that but he was too proud to admit it. He decided Vegeta himself should tell the poor girl that. 

"Bulma, you've got to understand, it's not the quantity of people who love you, it's the quality. Bulma, each of us love you enough to move a mountain or two. And you'll find someone to love you the way you want soon. Trust me. You've just got to know that no matter what you do or what you say, we will all love you just the same and it isn't physically or even supernaturally possible for us to love you more." He heard Bulma sniff. 

"Love is just another way to bleed." Goku ran his hand through his thick mane. 

"I'm really sorry you feel that way. I truly, really am." He leaned over and gave her a hug, wiping her tears with his thumb. "Bulma, you will find some one, I promise you from the bottom of my heart." He heard Bulma giggled just a little. 

"If your heart is anything like your stomach, I think I'm pretty much covered for a few life times." 

~ ~ ~ 

Again Vegeta trained to get his mind off of things. The thing he beat himself up for most was the fact that she could've _died._ Died. And even though he hated it, he didn't think he could stand it. It had only been two days with her and she was already the main subject of his thoughts. 

He shot a blast at the wall. It bounced off towards him and he dodged it. He had already done three thousand push ups and pulls ups and been training for a few hours. His stomach was beginning to get the better of him. He looked at the clock built in. 5:30. What time was that dinner with his…_father. _Great. ~ The woman and her friends are coming too. I hope she doesn't let that dangerous tongue get the better of her. ~

He hovered down to take a shower and clean up. But all he could think of is what Jenni had said about Bulma loving him and not thinking she was good enough to have a boyfriend. ~ What the hell would posses the woman to think that? ~

(A/N: Incase you don't remember and I don't expect you to either, the "dinner" was in chapter eight, and rescheduled for a day later. OK? OK. Doesn't matter if you don't 'member cause it's not that important anyways.)

~ ~ ~ 

Bulma rolled over as someone knocked on her door. She quietly mumbled for them to come in and Jenni's sweet face popped in the room. 

"May I?" 

"Yeah. Come on." Jenni closed the door behind her. She sat on the edge of Bulma's bed. 

"Krillin filed a sick report so you don't have to work the rest of the night. But you do still have to attended the dinner King Vegeta is holding and I kind of suggest that you start getting ready. It's at six and it's 5:30. Do you need any help?" Bulma groaned as she sat up, rubbing her neck. A large, dark purple hand was apparent around her neck. 

"First of all, get me something to cover up this horrible hand shaped bruise I have on my neck," Bulma said earnestly. Jenni smiled. 

"I have just the thing." She walked over to the dresser and pulled out a light blue acrylic sweater with a turtle neck and no sleeves. She also pulled out a long flowing black skirt. "Is this ok?" 

Bulma nodded and smiled wholeheartedly. "That's perfect." And Jenni's eyes widened in surprise and Bulma gave her a big hug. But Jenni returned it warmly. *Looks like Goku finally knocked some sense into her* 

"I love you to, Bulma." 

~ ~ ~ 

"Welcome." The king stated icily as Bulma, Chichi, and 18 walked into the room. Vegeta, Goku, and Krillin were already seated. Bulma looked away. "I see you didn't like the mark I gave you earlier." To Bulma's shock, she heard Vegeta growl deep in his throat. "It seems my son didn't either. Not that I really care about you or my son's well being, but now that we have our priorities straightened out, lets eat, shall we not?" A servant of some race with greenish whitish skin, giving him the appearance we was constantly sick, pulled out Bulma's chair, along with the other girls, and they sat down. 

"So, Bulma, how are the re-generation tank plans coming along?" King Vegeta sat forward and put his chin on his fists. 

"Fine," she said in a monotone, not looking at him but staring straight ahead at the wall. 

"That's good to hear. So, 18, how are the brats your training doing?" 

"Fine." 

"And Chichi, how is it in the kitchen?" 

"Fine." None of the girls looked at him. 

He smirked. "My, aren't we icy today." 

"I have plenty reason to be, your…_majesty_," Bulma spat, but her face still remaining emotionless, staring forward.

~ Damn it! That woman is going to get herself killed. ~

__

Damn, that guy's is going to kill me for that. 

The king frowned. 

"I suppose so, Bulma. But I would watch your mouth. You know first hand what I can do to you, don't you?" Bulma just glared. 

The whole dinner long, Bulma and the others kept their mouths shut. Once in a while, one of the guys would shoot an dirty look at the king, but other wise the talk was small. Bulma wondered what the purpose of that even was. _Just to annoy us more, I suppose. _

~ ~ ~ 

The days pasted as days do, and everything went the same, Vegeta unwantingly thinking about Bulma, and Bulma unwantingly thinking about Vegeta, each depressing themselves more and more. But one of those many days…

"Woman!" Bulma looked up irritably from her intricate work at the Saiyan Prince walked into her lab. 

"What," she snarled. 

"I need you to make something for me." She narrowed her eyes. 

"Why should I? You haven't even acknowledged me in the last few days. And yet you expect me to do anything you want me to. Sorry, that isn't how I operate." Vegeta growled. 

"I will be once you learn some respect woman." 

"And I'm yet to learn." Vegeta slammed blue prints down on her desk. He walked around to the back and right next to Bulma, she froze in fear and Vegeta almost felt sorry for the little thing, but thought against it. 

"You better make that, woman," he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine, "or next time my father decided to pick on you I won't be there to help. And you better not tell anyone, either. I think you'll actually like this one." And he walked out of the room. 

Bulma let out the breath she had been holding. Kami, he scared her when he did that. She was always a little nervous around both of the Vegeta's now. She didn't take to being beaten up very well. She carefully picked up the prints and scanned them over. 

"A machine that enhances gravity? Strange. I suppose he would be able to train more. I'll work on it when I have time." 

Again days turned into weeks, as weeks into months. And the more the emotions grew, the more the pain grew. Each longed for each other, each having an overstuffed ego and to chock full of pride to admit it. Vegeta went on thinking about Bulma and how he DIDN'T want her and Bulma, about how she was just kidding herself and she doesn't deserve a boyfriend. 

Jenni became more and more part of the three girls life, and Goku and Chichi had moved to the kissing stage, along with 18 and Krillin. It was all Bulma could do to keep from bursting out in tears when the other two couples were at it, wishing she could have someone to hold her. 

Jenni saw the hurt one of her best friends and her beloved older brother were experiencing. She solely decided to do something about it. 

Ok, was that long enough? I don't feel like writing a 25 pager like the 2nd chapter. This is my favorite chap so far. It's far more eventful then the others. And our Bulma and Vegeta are having pride clashes, neh? What's cute little Jenni going to do? Hn…who know what goes on in the mind of a 10 year old. 

Oh hey, part of this plot is a little tiny bit of The flying pen. Ok? So flying pen, don't sue me because as I have said before, you'll only get a few pennies and my brother. Who is a little turd, might I add. 

Hey, go read DragonXtreme's story! Go, go, go! 

Do ya want to be on my mailing list? Yes? You do? Well then why didn't you say so?!? Here it is for those so lazy they don't want to go back to my file to see. In the subject just say, "Mailing list." And gimme yur address and what ever other comments you have. I don't really have a scheduled day to update, I just do when ever I'm done so check frequently. It shouldn't take more then a few days for me to update. When I'm really lazy, a week, tops. 

Fuzzycow@worldnet.att.net 

Hey, I need help with my next story. If you have any ideas for this one or for my next one, email me too, ok? I really need ideas. Writers block. Help me! Oh man, the force! It's sucking me in! Ahhh! *in front of her lies the death chamber. A black hole named, "Writers' Block." Sucks up all the idea's in it's path* everyone gets sucked up once in a while. 

Favorite quotes:

"Love is just another way to bleed." 

"I don't live to fight, I fight to fight." 

"Accept reality, for it's out there, waiting to swallow you whole." 

"Rub-a-dub-dub, thanks for the grub. Amen." 

"Lead, follow, or get out of the way." 

*flutters eyelashes* you know what would be really, REALLY nice of you? If you would advertise for me…that would be super nice…I'll give you a cookie…


	11. let's go snorkling...kinda...

Disclaimer:… -._-'…

A/N: I am soo sorry this took soooooo long to put out. It's just my horrible, mean, nasty, don't-care-about-my-daughter's-social-life GROUNDED ME for LOOOOOOOOONG time. And naturally, off the internet. I already have chapter 12 and part of 13 done. Should I post 12 right now or wait a while? And you know what else? You know what I need? A lap top. Anyone wanna buy me a lap top? I know! I'll boycott the story 'til someone buys me a lap top. *readers shrug and walk away* Ok, so maybe I won't do that, but hey! I'll give you fifty bucks for a lap top? Anyone? 

Chapter Eleven 

"What can I do? Bulma loves Veggie, and Veggie loves Bulma, right?" Jenni paced back and forth in her small confined room. She hated to see her older brother and best friend hurt like this. So, little Jenni decided to play a little match making…for both of their sake, she wouldn't get too much involved, just enough. As soon as something was about to come to her, someone knocked. She sighed and walked over to it. 

"Hi Vegeta. Uh, yeah?" she asked as her older brother walked into the room. 

"So, are you or not sleeping with that woman tonight?" He sat down on her bed. Jenni closed the door and sat next to him. 

"What _is_ the matter? You have been so not yourself lately. Is it what I think it is?" He sighed and plopped backwards onto the bed. She moved back to sit next to his side. Vegeta stared up at the ceiling. Just then, Jenni got an idea. 

"Why don't you go to that place in the woods tonight you go to when your really stressed?" He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at his sister with furrowed brows. 

"I don't know…I haven't been there in a while. I suppose I could." Jenni inwardly sighed of relief he didn't think of anything suspicious. "I have to take you there sometime. It's a beautiful place, so quiet and serene." 

*If only Bulma could see this side of Vegeta.* "Yeah, maybe. And I'll ask them if I can crash with them, ok?" She poked Vegeta in the stomach. "Don't worry." Vegeta sat up and smirked. 

"I'll teach you to poke me in the stomach, you little squirt." He picked her up and started to tickle her. 

"Vegeta! Ah! Come on! Stop it! Hehehe…" After a little longer of brother/sisterly love, he stopped to let her catch her breath. Jenni got off the bed and took her pillow and hit him with it a few times. He laughed and took another one and gently, so as not to hurt her, hit her back. She laughed and wished again that Bulma could see what a cool and sweet person her older brother was. 

~ ~ ~ 

Bulma sighed. She opened her door and heavily clunked into her room. She laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. 

__

This is just plain…not fun. I can't live like this any longer. Bulma turned on her side and squeezed her pillow, trying to comfort her self with no prevail. She closed her eyes, wishing again like ten years ago, that it would all just go away. 

__

Why can't I just shove all these stupid feelings out of my mind, out the window, and hope they go splat on the ground below? I don't think I keep up this happy act much longer. The only people who know how much I'm hurting is Jenni, 18 and Chichi and maybe Goku. I bet Vegeta thinks this is all very amusing, the bastard. If he's a bastard why can't I stop liking him??? Kami, sometimes I really hate you. I swear, you do this to me on purpose. 

She glanced at her watch. The green digital letters read 1:04 am. She had just come in from the lab after finishing building the gravity machine, or GR, for Vegeta. _For Vegeta…_

Again she sighed heavily, and slowly changed into her silk pajamas. She crawled underneath her blood red silk covers (everything seems to be silk now a days…) and curled up into a little ball, wishing that she was invisible. 

__

I hate feeling so helpless like this. I can't do anything I want. I'm not in control._ Helplessness is awful. I can't control my feelings, I can't do anything to make it any better. I can't even get a stupid boyfriend. Why do things like this always happen to me? I can never do anything right. Vegeta doesn't even talk to unless it's something about the GR and that's done so now I bet I won't even exist to him. This hurts. _

Bulma cut off her thoughts, or at least tried, but couldn't get to sleep. She turned over and over, and even switched to the other side of the bed. But nothing helped. She didn't even want to try anything. She didn't feel like doing anything. I suppose you could say she was having a pity party. But those who have had them know how hard it is to want to do anything. You just want to give up on everything and stay feeling sorry for yourself in your room, away from everyone and everything. Nothing matters anymore. Well, that's what Bulma felt like. 

^ Still 'wake? ^ Bulma nearly jumped out of her bed when Jenni's little voice wormed it's way into her head. 

^ Good lord! You scared me, Jen. ^ She could hear Jenni laugh.

^ I'm sorry. I suppose you still aren't quiet used to it yet. Well, why are you still up? ^

^ I just can't sleep, that's all. Hey, your only 10! Why do you get away with being up? ^

^ Oh, I was just hanging with Vegeta. ^ Bulma's thoughts turned bitter. 

^ Nice. ^

^ Why so harsh? ^

^ Oh, no reason ^ she mentally spat. 

^ Bulma, did I say something? ^

^ I'm sorry Jen, I've just been a little temperamental today. I'm tired but I can't sleep and… ^

^ Why? ^ Jenni's thought interrupted Bulma's. 

^ Why? Um, because. ^

^ Don't go all secretive on me now, Bulma. I know you aren't telling me something. So spill. ^ Bulma sighed.

^ You cannot tell your brother or any of the boys or for that matter, ANYONE. Got it? ^

^ Mmhm. Now, what? ^

^ It's your brother. ^

^ To tell you the truth I figured that. You really love him, don't you? ^

^ What? I…I mean…well, yeah, kinda. ^ 

^ I really wish you could see the side of him that I see. ^

^ Yeah, right. ^

^ I'm serious. He is the best older brother a sister could have. ^

^ Ok, well, he's not my older brother so Houston, we have a problem. ^

^ Bulma, your really stressed. ^

^ I know that. ^

^ I know of a remote little place in the woods not far from here. I go there when I need a little peace of mind. And it has a lake that is beautiful. The stars light it and they give the lake an erie glow. It's wonderful. And the water is really warm and fun to swim in. It helps me take my mind off things. ^

^ Maybe I will. It sounds nice. I can't sleep anyways. Where is it? ^ Jenni continued to explain directions to Bulma and said good night. 

__

That places sounds really pretty. I will go and take a swim. There shouldn't be anyone there so I really don't need a suit. 

~ ~ ~ 

"Oh my gosh," Bulma whispered as she padded softly across the heavily grassed ground to the ledge of the little pond. It was simply beautiful. "Wow! Look at this. Jenni was right. The water looks so inviting…" She quickly stripped of her clothes and dove in. She came up gasping. The water was hot, not just "really warm"! But it did feel good. 

Bulma swam around a little bit and rested on the shallow end of the lake, sitting on a mossy rock underwater and putting her head on the mossy bank. _If only I could stay like this forever. _The gentle waves licked her skin, some tickling her arms. She laughed out loud, since no one was there to quiet her. This did make her a lot less stressed. She laughed again as she suddenly felt…content. 

~ ~ ~

Vegeta stopped at the tree line around the lake. He heard a laugh, a beautiful laugh, that was somewhat familiar. It was like music to his ears and he wanted to find out where the wonderful sound came from. He was extremely surprised at who it came from. That woman swimming in his lake. Naked…

He smirked at the thought of that. How embarrassed she would be if she knew he was standing…but he got his shock as his eyes widened when she got out to dive in again. He could not stand here any more if he didn't want to lose it. He was already aroused just by thinking of it. She had the most outlined and beautiful curves he had ever seen. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders and her walk…if she walked like she was now when she was back at the palace, she would be knocking guys out everywhere for staring at her. He guessed that was the way she really walked. Bulma had such a bounce in her step. Vegeta supposed that she was happy, judging by her earlier laugh and how she was skipping about. She dived in with the ability of a Olympic diver. She didn't make a single splash. This was really getting too much for Vegeta's control, watching her like that. 

He chuckled just loud enough for her to hear as he stepped out into the open. He leaned up against a tree with an evil smirk on his face and crossed arms. Bulma whipped around and screamed. She turned around, her back to him. 

"Oh crap, Vegeta, leave me alone!" Vegeta walked around to the side she was on. She had curled up into a ball and her eyes where closed. "Leave me alone. I was just feeling better…" He kneeled down to the edge and took a drink. Her eyes shot open and she pushed off the ground to the middle of the lake where she tread water. Again she turned around. 

"Vegeta, please just go away. I'm not in the mood right now…" She whispered almost inaudibly. 

"What's the matter, woman? Not so brave are we when we're all alone and…seem to be missing clothes." He picked up her shirt from the ground and smirked. "And it's my planet, I will go where ever I please. I want to swim too." He pulled off his shirt, leaving his shorts, and dove in. Bulma quickly swam away from where he dove in. She screamed when he popped up right in front of her and swam backwards. He smirked and kept swimming towards her. She hit the straight up bank and cowered against the ledge. 

__

What if he…rapes me or something? I wish he would just go away. I hope Jenni didn't know he was going to be hear or I think I will give myself permission to throw her out the window. Go away! What if he kills me or beats me up or…touches me or something? Oh Kami…

~ Look at her, shaking like a child. She should know better! I have better values then that, I would never take her against her will. Let's just scare her a little bit more… ~ Vegeta swam right up to her and she closed her eyes, preparing for the worst. He touched her shoulder and she shrunk back. He chuckled quietly, and she whimpered. 

"Such a child," he said while drawing circles on her shoulder. "What are you so afraid of now?" 

"Just…leave me alone." He ran his fingers up her shoulder and neck to her cheek bone. He stroked it softly. 

"You have a beautiful body you know." She froze. _So he saw me when I was jumping around up there and was diving in. Great. _"Very nice." 

"Just go away, please. All I wanted to do was come here to get my mind off things…" Vegeta was now studying and playing with a strand of cerulean blue hair. 

"What kind of things?" he asked, still interested in Bulma's hair. Bulma flushed a little, and Vegeta laughed. "What kind of things?" he asked again. She looked away. 

"Things." Vegeta moved closer and Bulma tried her hardest to just sink into the bank. 

"Things, eh? I get a lot of information from that. What kind of things?" Bulma's breathing was heavy as she tried not to touch him but he was so close it was impossible. 

"Just stuff, ok? Why do you want to know so much anyways? And why can't you just leave me alone?" 

"Why are you so afraid?" 

"Don't touch me." 

"Oh, so that's what your afraid of. Your afraid that I'm going to rape you or something." He laughed and Bulma narrowed her eyes. 

"Well, anyone would get that impression since your so damn close to me, and the fact that I don't have any close on doesn't make it better. So just, go away." He smirked and put a hand on her stomach. She took a sharp breath in and froze. 

"I could rape you." Her eyes widened like he was actually considering it. He chuckled. 

"Go away Vegeta!" Vegeta pressed his body against hers. She was trembling. He leaned forward to whisper something in her ear. 

"But I won't." She let out the breath she was holding but was still shaking. All of a sudden, Vegeta felt her body go rigid, and then she passed out. 

"What the…" He wrapped an arm around her stomach before she went under. Vegeta growled as he gently pulled out a needle from her neck. What ever was in there knocked her out. And who shot it? He heard a laugh above him and looked up, growling dangerously. 

"Yamcha, you are going to be begging for mercy as I throw your limbs to the ends of the world." 

This is another short chapter, but I just looooooooove cliff hangers, don't you? *smiles sweetly* it's all in a days work. And wow! I have over 100 reviews! That's HUGE for me. This is soooo cool. Hey Sara! Guess what? Chicken butt! hehehahahah! And I don't have to pee in a pail anymore! Yay! Our sewer was backed up so we had to take a whiz in a pail. -._-' I got a digital camera for Christmas, and now I am playing with it 24/7. And I need backgrounds for my site. Do you have any? If you wanna be on my mailing list, please email me. I might not see it in the review. OK? Ok. And I'll admit, Vegeta was kinda being mean in that chapter, freaking out Bulma there, but hey. It's Vegeta we're talking about here. And no, I wouldn't bring him so low as to rape someone. That would be bad. :(. And why the hell did Yamcha do that? *mumbles* the bastard…oh…wait. I'm the author…that's right, I remember now! Hehe. Bulma seems to be the one picked on quiet often, don't you agree? Poor girl. And it's not over either. And yes, fine, I'll have Chichi fight once or twice. Just hold yur horses, I'm not there yet. Welps, see ya on the flip side, me amigo! Ja ne! 

Fuzzycow@worldnet.att.net 

Email me for the list, please don't say it in the review. 


	12. Kick his @$$! Whooho!

Disclaimer: Do I really have to? 

A/N: I hope you just loved that last cliff hanger. I know I did! Hehe. Welps, now that I don't have to pee in a pail, I'm happy. Vegeta was getting mean! But now what is our dear fellow going to do to poor idiotic Yamcha! Let's see! Onward, dasher! 

No, wait, stop. I have a few things to…say. I am k.o.ed that I have 131 reviews, Sara needs to cut back on the Lucky Charms, and a few other things. Down at the end, though. 

Chapter Twelve 

"Yamcha, you are going to be begging for mercy as I throw your limbs to the ends of the world." Yamcha laughed cockily as he crossed his arms. 

"Am I? Well, so that bitch can beat me up. I can knock her out in one shot. Strength isn't everything." Vegeta swam over to the shallow end of the lake and set Bulma down so she wouldn't sink but far enough in the water so Yamcha couldn't see her. She moaned and twitched, but was still out cold. 

"Your right, strength isn't everything. But it is a lot, so come down here and fight like a man, unless you want me to come up there after you." Yamcha slowly hovered down. 

"You wanna fight me now, tough boy?" Yamcha wrinkled his face and pulled out a machine gun. Vegeta raised an eyebrow before laughing. 

"Your kidding, right? Ah, you should be comedian or something, that's hilarious." Yamcha scowled and pointed it at Vegeta. 

"I will shoot. I swear I will." 

"Go ahead." BOOM! Vegeta laughed as he dodged the bullets easily. All of a sudden, he heard Bulma scream in pain. He whipped around to see her blue ki flaring around her, and she was crying. Her leg was bloodied and limp, with holes in some places. When Vegeta had dodged the bullets, they hit Bulma's leg instead. She was crying heavily and a few minutes later she passed out again from the pain. Vegeta growled and flew towards her but stopped when Yamcha laughed hysterically and pointed the gun at Bulma. 

"If you shoot her again I will rip out your bladder and make you drink it." Yamcha sniggered. 

"Such descriptive threats there, _Prince _Vegeta." 

"Yes, it's Prince to you and I will carry out my descriptive threats. Now don't make me hurt you, no, wait, put down the gun and I'll still hurt you." He flew slowly towards Yamcha but stopped when he put a few pounds on the five pound trigger. 

"You better watch it if you don't want your little mate to be blown to oblivion." 

"One thing, she isn't my mate," ~ Yet. ~ "and even if you did shoot her again she's a little stronger then you suspect." Yamcha put on hand on his waist. 

"Really now. Let's just see." And Yamcha shot a bullet at Bulma. Right before impact Bulma simply rolled over and it blew a hole in the ground next to her. She sat up weakly. 

"Sorry you baka. I'm not that easy to take out." She winced as she tried to stand, but fell back down in a heap. 

"Don't stand up, woman. You'll hurt yourself even more." Bulma narrowed her eyes but sat back down. Yamcha laughed. 

"Your pathetic." 

"Look who's talking, you stupid moron. You can't even hit me when I'm hurt. That is pathetic. You better go home before Vegeta kicks your ass to kingdom come." Inwardly, Vegeta smirked at her confidence in him. Outwardly, he smirked because that was exactly what he was going to do. 

"Say good bye, you pathetic excuse for a saiyan. See you in hell." Bulma was a little disturbed by that last comment but laughed on the look on Yamcha's face. 

"You wouldn't…you wouldn't kill me. I'm your father's royal guard!!!" Vegeta smirked and shrugged. 

"Then I guess he'll just have to get a new guard." And he shot a blue ki blast from his hands. It hit Yamcha in the chest and he flew back. A long ways. Let's just say you can see that little star and hear that little ping when bad guys fly away like that. 

Vegeta flew down to Bulma. She was just laying there, trying not to move or cause any pain to her already injured foot. He flew over to her clothes and picked them up and brought them to her. 

"Thanks," she managed, wincing because of the pain. "Now go away while I get dressed." Vegeta smirked and crossed his arms. 

"What's the point of that? I already saw you." She flushed then crossed her arms in the water. 

"Just go!" Vegeta shrugged and flew into the woods. "And don't you look or I'll kill you!" Vegeta chuckled and shook his head. 

"Why not? Like you would be able to kill me anyways." 

"Shut up! Just…don't, ok?" 

"What ever." He heard Bulma yelp a few times while she got on her pajama bottoms. 

"Good god, woman! Hurry up!" 

"Ok, I'm done." Vegeta walked over to her. 

"Finally, now let's go." She tried to fly, but it didn't really work. 

"Kami, I am NOT doing that again." She had attempted to fly and landed in a heap. Vegeta scooped her up against her complaining, and flew off. 

"Do we always have to do it this way?" She whined. "And slow down, that wind is freezing." Vegeta sped up. She grumbled and curled into a strange little ball so as not to hurt her leg but to warm up. 

"Why did you do that?" Bulma asked after a few minutes of silence. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. 

"Do what?" Bulma looked away and started to play with her hair. 

"You know, freak me out like that earlier." Now Vegeta looked away. 

"Just because, I don't know. Did I really scare you that much?" Bulma snorted. 

"You couldn't tell?" Vegeta chuckled and Bulma hit him on the chest. 

"I assume you found that amusing." 

"Actually, I did. I haven't made someone cower like that in a long time." 

"Well you know what? I didn't find that funny. You scared the hell outa me, you know that?" Vegeta shrugged. 

"Not many people do. I did." Bulma narrowed her eyes. 

"Don't do that again." 

"What ever."

Vegeta flew purposely slow just to watch Bulma fall asleep, which didn't take very long. A few minutes after being in the air, her breathing became heavy. ~ She looks so comfortable. I've forgotten what it's like to be comfortable. I don't understand this. She can fall asleep so easy in my arms and look so content but I kill and hurt so many people. How can she be comfortable with me? The only other person who is comfortable with me is Jenni, but she's my sister. This is something I've never experienced before. It's…ok, I guess. She is nice to hold in my arms. ~ And to Vegeta, it just seemed right. ~ How long will this last. She's asleep for Kami's sake. She probably doesn't even remember that she's being held by the person she hates. ~ He sighed as the castle came into view. She nestled deeper into his arms, resting her head against his chest. Vegeta looked down at his precious cargo. He was tired of fighting his feelings, but it had to be done. He was the prince of all saiyans for Kami's sake, and he couldn't be weighed down by some stupid female. As much as he hated the idea, he felt he didn't deserve it anyway. In the very back of his mind, a little voice wondered if she could possibly be feeling the same way. He shook his head. No one could love a monster, and he had accepted that long ago. What was the use of even hoping? 

He walked down the halls, careful not to wake her and once again put her in a re-gen tank in his room, and set if for four hours. That would be about five o'clock, the time he woke up everyday to train. And Vegeta really needed some sleep. But he watched her for a few moments, the bluish green liquid waving her hair around. She looked absolutely beautiful. 

Vegeta clunked down onto his bed and in minutes fell asleep. 

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, Vegeta groaned and rolled over. Was it five already? He looked at his clock and sure enough, it was. The re-gen tank was beeping. He got up and opened it. Bulma was still sleeping. ~ Good god! How much sleep does she need? ~ He glanced at her leg; it seemed to be in working order. He touched a place where a bullet had penetrated. The hole was gone and she didn't wake up. ~ Good, from that blow last night if it wasn't healed she would've screamed. ~ He gently picked her up and started towards her room. 

"Vegeta?" He looked down and she was rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?" 

"Five in the morning." She raised an eyebrow and looked at her leg. She wiggled her toes and bent her knee a few times. 

"Ok, did you put me in that healing thing?" Vegeta nodded. "Then I can walk now." Vegeta nodded again and dropped her. She landed like a cat and growled. 

"Thanks." Vegeta smirked. 

"Any time. Now you might want to go to sleep. You still have an hour before you are supposed to get up." Bulma shook her head. 

"I doubt I'll be able to. But I will go change into clothes. These pajamas are soaking and I'm freezing." Vegeta shrugged and Bulma started to walk to her room. 

__

That guy is really confusing. I don't get him. One day he beats the crap out of me, the next day he actually cares if I'm ok. What is with him? He needs to make up his mind. For that matter, I _need to make up _my_ mind. I wish none of this happened, then my life would be so much easier. Kami, I swear if you ever come down here I will kill you a few times. _

Bulma walked into the three girls' main room. 

"So, where were you?" 18 asked with a smirk on her face, leaning up against the kitchen counter. Chichi grinned. 

"You wouldn't have happened to be with…oh I don't know, Vegeta, maybe?" Bulma blushed. 

"You guys, come on. You know me better then that." 18 and Chichi laughed. 

"Any reason your all wet?" Bulma blushed again. 

"I'll explain everything after I get out of these clothes. They are sticking to me." She walked into her room and quickly changed into jean shorts and a tank top. 

"Ok, now spill." Bulma sighed and told 18 and Chichi everything that went on. 

"Yamcha shot your leg???" Chichi growled. Bulma shook her head. 

"Yeah. And get this, he threatened Vegeta with," she giggled, "a _machine gun_." 

"Your kidding right?" 

"That's exactly what I thought and Vegeta said." 

"That's the stupidest thing I have heard in a long time. Trying to kill Vegeta with a machine gun. Pathetic." 

"Yeah, he tried to shoot me too, but I just rolled over." 

"What a gay freak! What did Vegeta do?" 

"Well, after Yamcha shot me, he kinda went funny and blasted Yamcha." 

"Oh man, did that stupid freak die?" Bulma looked thoughtfully at the ceiling. 

"I don't know. Doesn't matter to me anyway. Where's breakfast? I'm starving." Chichi brought Bulma some sausages (a/n: yummy…) and toast. Bulma wolfed them down. 

Six o'clock rolled around and the three girls departed for that day. Bulma had a normal day at work, then showed Vegeta his gravity machine he wanted so bad. He seemed to think it was ok, but he kept embarrassing Bulma one way or another about the previous night. Half the time Bulma wanted to punch him. The time night came around Bulma had to talk to Jenni. 

Ok, I know that that was a really retarded ending but that's ok because the last like three chapters where REALLY, REALLY good so a bad ending is ok once in a while. I like the last chapter. Hehe. My fingers are cold. The things I go through for you people! For Kami's sake! You want to be on my mailing list? Why didn't you say so? Here it is…

Fuzzycow@worldnet.att.net

I know Vegeta was a little OOC in this chapter as well as the last, but he's 18 so he isn't like super mean. I think we are starting to see some feelings! Wow! A machine gun, pathetic. Hehe. Welps, I must be off, my train to happy land awaits! Peace out dudes! Ja ne! 

Ok, that was retarded. …-._-'… 

Things to say:

Sketchress: All I'm going to tell you right now is…I'm soooo sorry for what's going to happen next. 

May: I have famous cliff hangers? *eyes dreamily glass over*

Brittany Peirce: I get the point, you don't have to say it three times no matter how good this is. 

I-rote-bcuz-u-suck: Well…EXCUSE ME. I DIDN'T MAKE YOU READ IT AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION I HAPPEN TO LIKE Jenni AS A CHARATER SO IF YOU WILL JUST TAKE YOU HEAD OUT OF YOUR BUTT FOR JUST A DAMN MINUTE… *clears throat and smiles sheepishly* my first flame. I feel honored. 

Jen: I'm soooooo extremely sorry to you too. You'll see why…


	13. Think of one yourself

Disclaimer: …you know the drill…

A/N: Hi! How are you? Fine? Ok? Ok. I am really bored right now so most of the time when I'm bored it always results in writing but then I don't get bored anymore because my story is cool. Hehe. Holy balls, it's freezing in here! Brr! Onward flasher! Hehe…

Oh the weather outside is frightful, and fire is so delightful. And since there's no place to go…let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow! (snow…come on…oh please? Just a little bit? Just a few little tiny flakes? At least some???!!!??? Snow for me? Please? COME ON! *mumbles* damn stupid weather…) 

Chapter Thirteen 

Bulma rapped on the door quietly. "Jenni? You in there?" 

"Yeah, come on in." Bulma opened the door and sat next to Jenni. She was laying on her bed. "What?" 

"Well, like you said I went to that lake place last night and it was beautiful and all but…" Jenni held up a hand. 

"Don't say another word. Vegeta told me all about it." Bulma turned red. 

"Everything?" 

"Everything. And don't worry, I got in a few blows about how mean that was for him to scare you like that." 

"Uh, thanks, I guess. But why did you tell both of us to go there?" Jenni's eyes widened. 

"How did you know that?" Bulma grinned and crossed her arms. 

"I didn't, you just told me." Jenni snorted and playfully punched Bulma in the arm. "For real though, why did you tell us to go there?" Jenni shrugged. 

"I just don't like to see you guys so sad all the time, that's all." Bulma raised an eyebrow. 

"What do you mean? Sad? Vegeta was sad?" Jenni nodded. 

"Yeah, he was sulking like a bump on a log." Bulma giggled but stopped when Jenni commented, "So where you." Bulma stuck out her tongue. 

"Yeah, right." Bulma crossed her legs on the bed and put her chin in her hands and her elbows on her knees. "So, what has Vegeta said about me anyway?" Jenni shrugged mysteriously. 

"Oh, just…things." Now Bulma snorted. 

"Oh for Kami's sake, Jen, I'm serious. Has he said anything about me?" Jenni got off the bed and walked over to the door. Just before she left she said, 

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Bulma narrowed her eyes and humphed. 

~ ~ ~ 

"There!" Bulma announced triumphantly to the rest of the lab. "I'm finished!" She held up her creation and a few workers raised their eyebrows. 

One even had the courage to ask, "What…uh…is it?" Bulma put it down and rested her hands on her hips. 

"You people couldn't find water if you fell out of a boat." Another worker snorted and they all started back to their work. 

"Saiyans…" Bulma mumbled and put her creation on her little shelf of trinkets. There where multi-purpose radios and heated slippers and a cup that made coffee by itself, not to mention a few solar powered pens and even a little flying alarm clock. Bulma had to cut a fuse on that one because it kept flying around her desk and would sit on her head from time to time.

Something about putting her newest invention on that shelf didn't seem right. After all, it wasn't quiet done yet. She took it off and looked at it. Every few moments the solution would bubble or sizzle. She needed to find something to put it in. 

"What is that?" Vegeta asked as he walked into the lab. Bulma ignored him. She sat down and began rummaging through her desk to find something to store her solution in. "What is that?" he asked again, not getting the hint to leave. 

"Nothing. What do you want." She stated, grumbling to herself about stupid princes that don't mind their own business. 

"Woman, I want that gravity machine of yours upgraded." Bulma looked up from her work and raised an eyebrow. 

"Already? Kami, have you been in there since I showed it to you?" 

"It's none of your concern but yes." 

"Good god. Well, fine, when I have the time…" Vegeta shook his head. 

"No, now." Bulma sighed. 

"Vegeta, I have things to do!" He crossed his arms. 

"Like what? Play with that nasty liquid of yours?" Bulma narrowed her eyes. 

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." 

"What is that crap?" Bulma took it and put it in her drawer. 

"I said it's nothing. You don't mess with my business, and I don't mess in yours. Fine, I'll upgrade your stupid GR." 

It turned out that Vegeta only wanted a few things adjusted. He wanted the gravity to function at 500 and he wanted a shower in it. Bulma was quiet the whole time, thinking of her little liquid she had made in the lab.

"Uh," she moaned, getting up off her stomach after she was done with the last few adjustments. She cracked her back and then crossed her arms. "I'm done. I'll send the floor plans to a few workers for the shower. Now don't bother me again." Vegeta ignored her comment and went to go 'examine' her work. _If it isn't good enough for him, tough cookies. I am NOT getting down there again. Uh, it totally cramps my back…_

Bulma went back to the lab and continued to work on a project the king wanted her to do. She didn't fully understand it's use but she really didn't' care. Her mind was still on her little solution she had made earlier. 

She finished the king's project and the her clock said 8, the time she got off. She sighed happily and opened her only drawer with a lock. The liquid sloshed around in it's container, making little bubbly sounds. Bulma smiled. 

"Well, what should I do with it?" All of a sudden, an idea hit her. She ran over to the molder and poured a tiny bit into a small bottle mold. She took the whole mold and put it in the freezer. Bulma turned the temp. up to instant freeze (she had put that option on just a few days ago). She waited ten minutes, turned it back to normal, and put on gloves. She slid out the mold and put it on the table. She opened it up and she made a little glass bottle. To test it out, she flew up to the ceiling and dropped it. It landed with a ping, not braking. She picked it up and chucked it at the wall. It made a whole threw and she had to stick her hand in to get it. Yet the bottle was blue, clear, and so small it could fit in Bulma's palm. She smiled in satisfactory. 

"This bottle is pretty much indestructible. Indestructible glass could go along ways…Oh, I have an idea!" She created a small ball of ki and put it in the bottle. Bulma grinned as she put in the cork and the little ki ball held it's shape in the middle of the bottle, glowing a healthy indigo. She powered up slightly and the color brightened and grew in the bottle. She powered down considerably and it faded and shrunk into a tiny spot of soft blue. She went to normal power and the ki sat in the middle of the bottle once more. "This is really cool! I could sell these to make money, but I won't. I can make some for Chichi and Goku and Krillin and 18 so they can tell how each other are and just have a little part of their loved one…" Bulma quickly blocked her mind of all thoughts of Vegeta. She was too happy right now. 

She ran around for a half an hour, making three more bottles. She debated whether or not to make one for herself, but she decided there wasn't any point anyways. At 8:45 pm, she happily skipped into the three girls' main room. 

"Hi guys!" 18 raised an eyebrow and Chichi looked skeptic. 

"What's with the happy attitude?" Bulma smiled broadly. 

"Oh, I just made something for you guys…" She held out the four bottles. 

"And those are…" 

"Bottles! Watch this." She put some of her ki in the bottle like before and showed them how it could change when her power level changed. "I made them for you guys and Krillin and Goku. Chichi can give your ki to Goku and 18 to Krillin. Like exchanging energy and stuff." 

"Wow, Bulma. I have to admit that is pretty cool. Thanks!" 18 and Chichi took their bottles and admired then a little. Chichi noticed Bulma had a deep look on her face and was about to say something when Bulma sighed and sat down in a chair in front of the fire. Chichi and 18 followed her. 

"What's the matter, Bulma?" Bulma put her head in her hands and shook her head. 

"Nothing." 18 snorted. 

"I hope you don't expect us to believe it." Bulma gazed off into the empty fire place. 

"You guys know what's wrong." Chichi sighed. 

"Bulma, I really wish there was something we could do about you and Vegeta. It breaks my heart to see you like this." 

"Yeah. Can you think of anything we could help with or…anything?" Bulma chewed on her thumbnail. 

"Not really." Her tone of voice turned bitter. "I need to stop feeling sorry for myself and face the facts. Vegeta will never love me and that's that. I need to stop sulking around. I'm making everyone else sad about my problems. And there isn't a thing I can do about it so I am going to cancel the pity party and get on with my life." 

Chichi hurt for her friend. She could only imagine the pain Bulma was feeling over this and yet she is still worried about the well being of her friends. But just to give up on it? She wished desperately there was something, anything, she could do. 

18 was at lose. Wasn't there something she could help with? Racking through her brain, she couldn't think of a single thing to help her friend except going right up to Vegeta and cussing him out. But that was the 18 way of doing things, not the Bulma way. And Bulma needed to do this on her own. 18 suddenly looked sternly at Bulma. 

"You know what? I am not going to let you give up on this. Vegeta has unknowingly taken your heart and I won't just sit here and watch you in pain like this! There has to be something we can do. Think girls!" Bulma sighed and Chichi's face wrinkled in thought. Chichi suddenly shrugged. 

"Well, let's just make Vegeta fall for you." Bulma raised an eyebrow. 

"And how do we do that?" Chichi grinned mischievously. 

"With a little help from our boys, that's how." 18 and Bulma both gave Chichi a strange look as Chichi sang to them she'd be right back. She practically skipped out the door. 18 and Bulma exchanged raised eyebrow glances. 

A few minutes later, Chichi came back with two confused saiyans. 

"What's the emergency, Chi?" Goku had since long ago started to use the nick name regularly. Chichi quickly closed the door and dragged Krillin and Goku over to the two other girls. 

"You guys, we need your help. First things first, how is Vegeta doing?" Krillin looked at her with furrowed eyebrows and almost punch his best friend when Goku blurted out, 

"Aw, he's not happy. He's been sulking around for days about…" Goku took note of Krillin's murderous look and gasped, quickly putting a hand to his mouth. "Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that." Chichi laughed semi evilly and walked seductively over to Goku. She leaned into his chest and his cheeks turned bright crimson. 

"Well, you can tell me, you big chunk of hunk," Goku laughed uneasily and put a hand behind his head. 18 got the hint and yanked Krillin over to her. She picked him up and put him on her lap. He looked shocked. Bulma had to cover her mouth from giggling. 

"I'm sure Vegeta wouldn't mind if you told us. After all," she said, drawing circles on his bright red cheek, "we're just asking about his well fare and you wouldn't want to disappoint me, would you?" Krillin nervously cleared his throat before quickly shaking his head. 

"What were you saying, Goku, you cutie," Chichi hummed as she unwrapped Goku's tail from it's usual spot around his waist. (a/n: I totally forgot about their tails! You have to admit, it's not an everyday kinda feature…uh, around the waists, that's where they were…) She stroked it gently, every once in a while stroking the opposite way of the growth. Goku shivered. 

"Well, uh, Vegeta's been really sad because…he doesn't want anyone to know but you're my girlfriend so he wouldn't mind, would he?" Chichi shook her head and he continued. "Well, he says it's about this girl, but he won't tell us who. I think it's Bulma but every time I say that he gets mad. He says 'the girl' wouldn't love him if he asked and then he goes and mumbles about being a monster or something like that. Bulma doesn't think he's a monster, does she?" Bulma guessed Goku didn't see her sitting in the chair next to them. 

"No! Bulma doesn't think that at all. She thinks the same way he does. That she isn't good enough for him but she really loves him." Bulma gasped and quickly stood up. 

"Chichi!! Don't tell him that! He'll tell Vegeta for sure!" Goku shook his head. 

"If you don't want me too, I won't. Ok?" Bulma nodded. 

"But do you really feel like that?" She looked away. 

"I don't know anymore, Goku. I really don't know." 

Ok, that's all, folks! That was kind of a filler chap. Sorry. And I just put up chapter 11 because my stupid, nasty, mean, horrible, don't-care-about-our-daughter's-social-life parents just HAD TO GROUND ME FOREVER AND A DAY. Grrr…welps, I gotta take a shower and my author notes are getting way too long. And when, do you ask, are Vegeta and Bulma FINALLY going to get together? Soon, I say. Speaking of lap tops, which we are now, I want one. You got one? I'll give ya fifty bucks for it. Not a penny more but a penny less'l be fine by me…hehe. Ja ne! 

~*Goten's Gal*~ 

^ wow look at that…pretty…

PEOLE WHO WANT TO BE ON MY MAILNG LIST, READ THIS! (also people who are getting tired of my chapters being put up all hunky dory…)

Ps. Hey, I decided I am way to lazy for a mailing list ( -._-' ) and my updates days will be Monday and Friday. OK? Sorry for those who don't wanna come all the way to here just to check if my story's updated. That's YOUR problem, not mine. Unless you wanna do the ML for me?

To Brittany Pierce: I don't hate you! Sorry if it came out that way and *smile* thanks for the great reviews!

reviewing would be real spiffy…especially in that little box down there…

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

keep going…

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

almost there…

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

ok, ok! God, you don't have to be crabby about it…Sheesh…

\/


	14. hmmm...

Disclaimer: Everyone knows. You should too. 

A/N: Nothing much to say. Oh, I'm sorry I forgot about their tails. It makes me feel real stupid, so try not to kick me too hard when I'm down. *sniff.* -._-'… And I also got my first flame, about Jenni and I was proud of her, too. *sighs and wipes away tears* 

P/S: Ok, down at the bottom. I wrote that. I write all of this. It's a little different then my normal style, but I just read a book that was like that in three hours, so, I'm pretty full of it. Guarantee ya, it won't last long. And don't get scared at the author's note down there. I am so sorry for that… -._-' 

P/S: Ok, I decided to put the next one up right after this one 'cuz my chapters are so short. Think of it as, um, *looks up in thought* I know! A birthday present. Yeah, that's it…

Chapter Fourteen

After Goku and Krillin spent their time with Bulma, 18, and Chichi, they to go train before they hit they hay for the night. They were just beginning to spar when Goku was knocked back into the wall by a fuming Vegeta. 

"What did you tell them, Kakkarot?" Goku rubbed his head, and stood up. 

"Gosh, that wasn't very nice. And what do you mean?" Vegeta turned to Krillin. 

"What did he say," Vegeta hissed dangerously at Krillin. He gulped. 

"Uh, well, Goku did kinda mention that you've been depressed lately because of a girl and he said that he thinks the girl is Bulma." Goku nodded. Vegeta growled and again knocked Goku into the wall. 

"You stupid baka! I cannot believe you! I thought you had a little more sense then that but I guess not! Why did you go and tell them for?!?" Goku shrugged. 

"Chichi was being real nice about it and she asked me. Bulma didn't do anything." Vegeta paced back and forth. After a few minutes, Krillin was sure he was about to wear a hole in the floor. 

"Great. This is just great. Thanks a lot, Kakkarot." At that time, a guard walked into the gravity room and immediately flattened to the floor. Vegeta quickly turned the gravity off, a little nervous of him telling the king about his gravity machine. Vegeta prayed that Goku and Krillin would get the hint. Mostly Goku. To play stupid about it. 

"What was that?" The guard exclaimed, rubbing the shoulder he fell on. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. 

"What was what? And who said you could come in here anyway. What do you want?" The guard looked at Vegeta strangely but reported his message. 

"King Vegeta wishes to see you, my prince." And he bowed himself out. Vegeta looked at Krillin before walking out of the room. 

"Remind me to kill that guard." Krillin and Goku nodded and got back to sparring. 

~ ~ ~ 

"What do you want?" Vegeta spat as his father allowed him to enter his throne room. It was dark and musty, everything a dull blue color and the shades on the windows always closed, so as not to let the light in. He heard his father chuckle from up top the throne. 

"I see you've fallen for that blue haired freak, no?" Vegeta held back the urge to rip off his father's arms. King Vegeta put a hand up to his chin. "She is a pretty one, I'll give you that. Now, I can't have my son have a weakness like a female burdening him." The king stood up and walked over to his son. "So, you have a few choices. I can dispose of her. I can dispose of you. Or you can just ignore her. The last one would be for her safety because if I see you even near her again, and I do have people everywhere, I'll kill her in front of you. If you even talk to her or look at her in anyway, I'll kill her. A slow and extremely painful death. But it seems such a waste to let a pretty young girl to die a virgin so I'll have to do something about that, too. Am I clear on that? Good. You may go." Vegeta was now sure he had smoke coming out of his ears. He couldn't even be by Bulma? She would hate him and think he hated her! Oh well, that's all this prince was meant for anyway. 

Vegeta turned around angrily and was about to walk out of the room. "One last thing. Tomorrow I'm sending you and your two guards, Kakkarot and Krillin, on a purging mission to the planet of Ceril. Their people are getting out of hand." Vegeta nodded and stormed out of the room. 

So now he got to ignore her. What a privilege. And he couldn't tell her that because then she would think he cared. He scowled bitterly. ~ Live with the facts, Vegeta. ~ 

~ ~ ~ 

The next morning, Bulma woke up groggily. She wasn't in a good mood (but then again she never was in the morning) and ate breakfast quickly to get to the lab. That would take her mind off things. 

She walked down the hall slowly, waiting for her morning visit from Jenni. She never came. _How strange. Hm. _Bulma shrugged it off and unlocked the lab door. 

She worked on various projects for the king and when lunch time rolled around she wasn't very hungry. She decided to go train a little to wake herself up. On the way, she walked past Vegeta. He was scowling worse then normal and something didn't feel right. 

"Vegeta, you ok?" Vegeta turned towards her, hating himself for what he was going to do, but it was for her own good. 

"Ok, woman. I needed to talk to you. Things are going to change around here. Number one, I am the prince and you are a worker. So don't address me as Vegeta. It's prince, to you. And number two, I don't need nor want your pity. I don't need nor do I want your 'love' that I've heard you have for me. I don't need or want anyone, especially you, so just fuck off. I'm a monster and I do not _want _anything you can offer. So just leave me alone." He saw a look of total and complete surprise, then a flash of hurt ripple her deep blue eyes, mixed with confusion and pain. But he thought he would see anger and angst, but it never came. 

"You may be cold hearted and cruel but your not a monster. The only way you can be a monster is if you enjoy the life of killing people and trying to eventually govern the universe," she whispered almost inaudibly. 

"I enjoy every damn minute of it. And like I said." His cold face turned into a sneer, literally ripping her heart out of the veins. "I don't want your pathetic excuse for love. Like that could ever happen. Get over it and go find another person to love, and good luck. You'll need it, bitch. Your beauty's only skin deep and your only good for a cheap fuck anyway." Her eyes filled with tears as the prince's harsh words hit home and she gave him one last look before walking away. It made him want to shoot himself. It was like she was asking one simple question. Why? The pain and heart ache was almost too much for Vegeta to bear. Everything he had every wanted and needed was in that girl, and he just threw it all away. She closed her eyes and continued to walk down the hallway. 

As soon as she thought he was out of hearing range, she leaned against the wall, slid down, and began crying. He had hurt her more then she ever thought possible. How could he have known she felt that way? She knew she would be rejected, and the thought finally snuck up on her, turning into an unbearable act. He had hated her after all, she should have known better. She knew she could never find another man. Pointless to even try. He had hurt her beyond reason. She cried as she brought her knees up to her chest, tears splashing onto the cement floors below. Sobs racked her body as she began to wonder why he turned her away with such force. Was she that unlovable? 

Vegeta froze as he heard her cries. He wanted to just kill himself and get it over with, because that what this was doing. Ripping him apart. He couldn't bear to hear her painful sobs. He was a monster, she was an innocent, beautiful, amazing girl, and he had just killed any sprit that was still inside of her. His thoughts turned to his father. The bastard! ~ I swear I will kill him in front of the whole kingdom for doing this to me! He is making my life a living hell! I will take a mate someday and murder him. No wonder my mother died with dignity. Too bad he didn't kill me too. ~ And for once in his life, he was worried about someone else. He knew that he had destroyed her. Goku had told him how much Bulma was hurting because she thought he didn't love her. How wrong she was. And now he knew she would put on a happy face for everyone, but still be dead inside. This was the first time Vegeta had ever felt suicidal. He could kill himself right there and then. He knew deserved it, too. No one deserved that kind of heart break he had just caused. 

~ ~ ~ 

Bulma got up off the cold floor and heavily walked back to her lab, not hungry in the least. She wiped her tear stained face as she sat down at her desk. All the rest of the afternoon, she worked deadly on projects and quit at 8:00 when she got off. 

Closing the door to the main room felt like closing out everyone. She decided right then and there that she would face the cruel facts of life. But she told herself she would be distant, not so much people thought something was wrong, just enough to leave them wondering. And what good was emotion? She decided to be dead to that stupid, painful feeling. She would push down that heart ache for Vegeta as far as it would go. 

"Hey Bulma!" Chichi exclaimed as Bulma sulked into the room. Bulma smiled dully, her once bright eyes now dark and grey. 

"Hi." 18 looked at her strangely. 

"Is something wrong?" 

"No," she lied through gritted teeth, "I'm just tired, that's all." 

"That Vegeta thing isn't bugging you?" Bulma's heart stung. She painfully shook her head. 

"Got over it." Chichi and 18 both simultaneously raised their eyebrows. 

"Really?" Bulma nodded sadly. "Wow, I didn't think you would. So no feelings for him anymore?" Bulma again shook her head, and it took all she had from breaking down. 

Chichi took a sip of the hot chocolate she had made, inhaling the fresh scent that filled the air. "You know what I heard? Vegeta, Goku, and Krillin are on a purging mission to anther planet. He left just after lunch." _That's where he was going. _Bulma just nodded and deftly shrugged a shoulder. 

"I'm going to bed." And she clunked off into her room. 

~ ~ ~ 

Things went strangely normal for the next two days. The only thing abnormal was Jenni was seen less and less of and one day, no one saw her at all. She seemed to be carrying a burden way too big for her 10 year old shoulders, soon to be 11. The usual bounce in her step was completely forgotten and the lighthearted sway in her tail turned to a soggy droop. Her shoulders once held high regardless of her social position in the castle where saggy and small. She had purple bags under her eyes from lack of sleep and every time one of the girls tried to get in a word about her health, someone would come and tell Jenni she had to go see the king or one of her jobs weren't completed fully. And Bulma tried as much as she could to see Jenni at night, but she was always dead to the world when she was sleeping. Slept like a log, that little girl. 

~ ~ ~ 

"Gardon, would you come here for a moment?" The king's loyal servant bowed before his authority and smiled. He was small and skinny, his eyes were watery and he always looked like he was squinting to see something far away. His grey hairs of age quickly caught up to his bones, and the mouse man creaked and cracked over to the King, his knees squeaking like a rusty door hinge. 

"Yes, you majesty?" King Vegeta opened his mouth to say something, but not before pushing out all of the other servants. No ears could hear what he had in mind except for those intended. 

"I need you to retrieve the blue haired girl named Bulma for me. She is of great importance." King Vegeta could tell his servant had a question on his mind. "Speak freely, your position does not matter for this time." Gardon nodded. 

"Why is she so important, sire?" The king smirked. 

"Surely you have noticed our little girl's beauty. Well, she might not be that bad for myself, seeing my late queen," he paused, then smirked pure evilly, "_departed_ from us. Such a sad thing, don't you agree?" The servant only nodded as the king's dark and cold laughter rang through the sparingly lit room. King Vegeta's face turned abruptly serious. "But that little brat, Jenni, has decided to be match maker. I can see my son's love for that blue haired freak and I told him if he was ever near her again, I would kill her. But the mention of her dying as a virgin not suiting for such a beauty, well, he could've ripped my hair out for the effect of the glare he gave me." The king chuckled. "That boy has no respect for me at all. He needed to be taught a lesson. I fear he's growing soft. No matter, I intend to kill him anyway. But I need to punish him to the full extent for being haughty with me. I need to get that girl. He loves her. The only other person he loves is that brat, Jenni. She defiantly needs to go. How shall we dispose of her? Kill her in front of him, or when he's gone. He should return in roughly five days. I need your opinion." 

Gardon wrinkled his face in thought, then a smile tugged at the thin line of his pale lips. "I know exactly what you should do, your majesty. Excuse my forwardness." The king waved a dismissing hand. 

"Think nothing of it." Gardon sneered, his wiry chin looking even smaller and giving him the impression of a rat, and proceeded to tell the kind of his plan. The king's simple grin turned into a full fledged smirk. 

"I absolutely adore it." 

~ ~ ~ 

A knock on her door interrupted Bulma's much needed and dreamless sleep. She sat up, half awake and only one eye open. 

"Huh?" Chichi quietly opened her door and a stream of light flooded into the dark room. Bulma shielded her eyes. 

"Bulma, are you awake?" Bulma snorted in response and shook her head. 

"No, now go away." Chichi laughed and stood in the door way as Bulma dug her head under her pillow. 

"I would but the king wants to see you." She gave a awkward glance behind her, then continued. "A funny looking man is here to take you. He looks like a rat, even his tail is all splotchy." Bulma grumbled and slowly sat up. She dressed in normal attire, not wanting to look good in front of any of Vegeta's relatives. She lagged out of her room and walked up to the man. Chichi was right. He did look like a rat. Bulma crossed her arms crankily. 

"Let's go. What does a girl have to do to get some sleep around here?" The man just laughed. It made Bulma shiver. It was high pitched and dry, quick and seemingly painful. This man was strange. 

He led her down the hall into the king's room. He bowed her in, a creepy smile etched on his old and wrinkly face. She quickly walked in, now wanting to be victim to that man's hideous stare any longer then needed. 

The king was laying on his bed, and Bulma felt a sense of foreboding course through her body. She stopped right in front of the door as it was closed with a sickening bang behind her. King Vegeta smirked and stood up. He was much taller then she had thought, she had only seen him sitting down, twice. He walked over her and seemed to tower over her, and she didn't like it at all. Her fear must have shown because the king smirked wider. 

"What's the matter? Not used to people so tall, are you?" He was, Bulma mused, obviously referring to Vegeta. A small feeling of protectiveness poked her brain but she sent it away. He hated her now, no sense in defending him. She shrugged indifferently. "Come, sit down. You must be tired." He glanced towards his bed and Bulma's heart pounded against her ribs. She shook her head. 

"I'm fine." The king shrugged. 

"Whatever. But at least come where I can see you. I'm sitting on my bed." She followed him and stood a few feet in front of the side of his huge bed. She clasped her hands in front of her and busied herself with studying the plush blue velvet carpet. 

"You like it?" Bulma jumped at his sudden inquisition and nodded politely. "It can be yours." She gaped at him, not close to being prepared for a statement like that. She raised an eyebrow at his inquiry. "This whole room could've been yours. This whole entire world _can_ be yours. But you poor thing, I saw how you loved my son. I was just going to warn you about how devious his ways can be, but it was too late. A young slave rushed to me and told me of how he broke your heart. I sent for you to see that your doing well under your current condition." She swallow tears at the invading memory, now poking and prodding it's way into her thoughts. The king put on a sympathetic look and stood up. He walked towards Bulma and touched her arm. She quickly tensed and withdrew. "You have no need to be so afraid around me. I am hear to help you. I wish to free you from your pain however I can." She grabbed one arm with her other and looked away. "Tell me how he has hurt you." Bulma shook her head. King Vegeta held out a hand. "Come now, don't be secretive with me. I can make you feel much better. Tell me, and don't worry, nothing will leave this room." 

"I loved him so much," Bulma murmured to the floor. A tear splashed onto the blue floor and soon hundreds followed. Her face turned sour. "But he had to bring my hopes and dreams of one day winning and receiving his love to a crashing halt. He brought my world down in a cascade of broken glass. I am not as stable as he believes I am. Do you understand this?" she whispered to no one in particular. "He has walked all over my dreams, smashing my hope into the ground. And for that I hate him." She hugged herself. "But I can't hate him. No matter how much I want too, I just can't. And for that I hate him with all I have." 

'What a dreamer. She hates him, but she doesn't? That doesn't make any sense. What foolishness. Oh well, I have to win her trust.' The king walked slowly over to the broken girl and put his hands on her shoulders. She gasped and tensed. 

"You have to be more relaxed with me. I would never hurt you like my horrible son did." She relaxed just a little in his grasp, but not completely. His hold was cold and full of…something she couldn't quite place. What she didn't understand was Vegeta held her with such passion and curiosity. She had thought…she sighed, wanting to drop to the ground. It didn't matter what she had thought. It wasn't true. 

"Now, Bulma, I will help you get revenge with my son, for he has hurt me greatly too, saying such horrible lies about me." 

__

Hmmm…revenge…

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *breath* HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…etc.

What is the evil king planning? Will he win Bulma's trust? Is Bulma actually considering revenge? Find out next time on the next episode of…OMG, couldn't you just wrap your hands around those announcer's neck and just apply a little more and more pressure to their throat, slowly and wonderfully cutting off breath after breath, with their arms and legs flailing… *clears throat* yes, uh, well, we all share the same hatred of their sicken voice at our ears, mocking us because they know what's going to happen and we don't. The shame of it all. 

Ok, see? The funny style writing is starting to wear off. I liked it while it lasted. *sigh* Hmmm. Oh well, who knows what tomorrow brings. *rumble* Ok, hungry. Snack time. Brb…Mmmmm, peppermint patties... 

Me: *smiles stupidly* When I bit into a peppermint patty, I get the sensation… *TV appears out of no where* I'm watching my story, "Oysters" happening on DBZ! *eyebrows narrow as watching it* Wait just one damn minute. Jenni has black hair! Not brown! Stupid producers! Can't do anything right! *jumps into TV*

*announcer dude for those commercials runs on stage* 

Announcer: Wait! You can't do that!

*My head pops out of the TV*

Me: You wanna bet??? This is MY sensation so fuck off! 

Announcer: *Shakily* Peppermint Patties. Um……………get the sensation………………..?

~*Goten's Gal*~ 

P.s. *clasps hands in front of her and hangs head* I totally and sincerely apologize for that. I will make sure it never happens again… 

(psh, yeah, uh huh, right…) 


	15. oh no! i need YOUR opinion on this one.....

Disclaimer: So I forgot the fricken tails!!! So what?!?! 

A/N: *clears throat* I am currently in an ok mood and eating nanner bread. Guess what???? *gasp* I found someone who rambles on more then I do!!!!! Wow!!!!!!

Chapter Fifteen

"Revenge?" Bulma whispered as the thought ran over and over in her mind. The king smirked. 

"Yes, revenge. Revenge would be sweet, no?" He tightened his grip around her shoulders and for a moment she felt fear bubbling up from inside. But she quickly pushed it back down and swallowed deeply. She wretched herself from his cold grasp and turned to face him. 

"No, I will not lower myself to that kind of pain causing. Yes, I'll admit he has hurt me more then I ever knew possible, but I will not hurt him back. I'm sorry, sire, but I can't." The king's plastered smile turned into an angry glare. 

"Fine, but you have brought your fate upon yourself. There are only two sides to this, mine or my son's. If you wish to side with the losers, be my guest. But I will not accept you when realization dawns and you come crawling back." Bulma turned to leave. 

"So be it," she snarled, and slammed the door behind her. 

The king threw a ki blast at the window, shattering it, and yelled loudly in frustration. That stupid moron of a son still held her heart. King Vegeta growled, smashing his fists on his bed. 

"I will not allow my son to take that onna as a mate, not in a million decades. I will have her for myself, and my son will feel great pain. Fine, I'll get her without trust." He suddenly smirked. "It should make it much more interesting." 

~ ~ ~ 

Bulma swallowed her scream but ran down the hall when she heard evidence of the king's anger, the sound of breaking glass. She stopped, panting, and gave herself a mental shake. That man wanted to only hurt Vegeta because Vegeta was a threat to his throne. Bulma shook her head. She decided that she would really update the GR, not for Vegeta's sake, but for her and her friends, so when Vegeta became strong enough to kill his father, they would be temporarily out of danger. 

Walking down the hall soothed her pulsing nerves a small bit. She walked directly to her lab, where she made plans for a whole new, better GR for Vegeta when he came back. 

~ ~ ~ 

Meanwhile, on the purging mission…

"That was pointless. My father, ironically, lied to me," Vegeta snarled sarcastically, "these people are no threat to his reign. What a pathetic moron." The remains of the once cold and rocky planet floated around hopelessly in space. Goku shrugged. 

"I dunno. Maybe your dad just wanted to get you away from Bulma. He's been watching her, you know." 

"Don't you think I know that, baka?!? That has been driving me crazy! He has been watching her, lusting over her, right in front of my face, and I can't do anything to stop it," Vegeta spat, pacing a mark in the steel floor the ship. 

"Well, maybe if you trained harder…" Goku quickly covered his mouth as the realization soon came that he shouldn't have said that. Vegeta fumed but said nothing. 

"Don't you ever just want to…you know…hug Bulma?" Goku asked after ten minutes of silence. 

"It doesn't work that way for me, baka. I can't just go up to her and do that." 

"Why not?" Vegeta snorted. 

"Because. Now just be quiet so I can think." Goku shrugged and busied himself with the window. 

~ I know he is planning something. Kakkarot is right, all he wants me to do is get away from that woman so he can have a shot on her. I can't do this anymore. ~ 

"Landing in ten minutes." The computer's flat voice sounded through out the ship. Krillin sighed from his corner. He had missed 18.

~ ~ ~ 

Chichi ran excitedly into the room followed nonchalantly by 18. Bulma was sitting on the chair, gazing off into space. 

"Guess what?" Bulma didn't look at Chichi. 

"Oh, I don't know. What could be so wonderful you're in such a great mood," Bulma stated, her voice flat and emotionless. Chichi gave her a weird look but shook it off. 

"Goku is back!" Inwardly, Bulma winced, afraid that that might have been it. That meant Krillin would be back for 18, Goku back for Chichi, and no one back home for her. Bulma nodded in simply acknowledgement. 

"Are you sure your ok? You've been sort of distant lately." Bulma again only nodded. Chichi shrugged and the two girls went to dress up for their guys when they returned. Bulma remained stiff in her chair, not moving when Chichi rushed out of the room, with 18 coolly following. 

~ ~ ~ 

Bulma sat at her lab desk, blankly staring down at her blue plans for the next project the king wanted. She didn't look up when the door to the lab was slammed open, and an all too familiar voice yelled at one worker to mind their own damn business. 

Vegeta stormed up to the front of Bulma desk and put his hands on the edge, leaning forward into Bulma face, which she kept down in fake interest. 

"Woman," he snarled quietly and dangerously, "what the fuck is wrong with that foul machine you made??" Bulma simply pushed forward directions on how to use it she had made before. She knew exactly that he would storm in like that. 

Vegeta was suspicious at the fact she didn't look up at him with an angry glint in her eyes or shoot back a comment about him calling her beloved machine foul. He really hurt her that much. He took the sheet of paper, but didn't stand up straight. 

"Go away. Everything is on that," she whispered. Vegeta lingered a few minutes, then walked out. 

As soon as he was out of hearing range, she let out the breath she had been holding. She uncovered her new plans of a project she had working, and continued to mindlessly work. 

It was a copy of the blue prints for the whole saiyan castle. And the floor plans for a space pod. 

~ ~ ~ 

"Jenni!" Bulma exclaimed as she opened the door. The little girl was stressed and tired, and Bulma quickly led her in. "Oh my god, where have you been." Jenni collapsed on a chair. 

"Simply working, Bulma." Bulma raised her eyebrows, all self pity and distance forgotten at the moment. 

"Working?!? What?" Bulma asked incredibly. 

"I have cleaned this castle from top to bottom at least four times, washed every floor twice. Cook all of the meals for the last week for 'royalty' and just got back from weeding the royal garden, two sq. miles." Bulma's jaw dropped as Jenni bitterly named her chores. 

"Holy crap! They can't do that! What does Vegeta say about it??" Jenni sighed. 

"He doesn't let me do any chores for him, but that's all he really can do. The king is a ruthless man." 

__

Don't I know it.

"Does that bastard work you like this all the time?" Jenni lowered her head. 

"No." Bulma furrowed her eyebrows. 

"Then why now?" Jenni looked away, trying to get interested in a decoration on the wall. 

"Because he blames me for you loving my brother." Bulma gasped and put a hand up to her mouth.

"Are you serious?" A wave of anger flooded into Bulma's mind as she clenched her teeth. "That stupid, selfish bastard! How dare he do that! That's…oh, I oughta…" Jenni quickly shook her head. 

"No Bulma, you can't do anything! Don't say anything, don't do anything. My brother will take care of it, I promise!" Bulma sighed and rubbed her temples. Life was suddenly becoming very complicated. 

Jenni yawned widely and rubbed her eyes. 

"I'm going to let you get some rest now, alright?" Jenni nodded and said a small 'goodnight' as Bulma walked out of the room.

~ ~ ~ 

Laying in bed, realization dawned on Bulma. 

__

Everyone is hurting because of my feelings. Jenni's hurting, Chichi and 18 are hurting, Goku and Krillin are hurting…hmm…everyone. Except for Vegeta, of course. I am just…oh, I don't know anymore. When I came here I was so light hearted and sure of myself, now I don't even know the full impact of my own pouting. I can't be here anymore. I just can't. 

She slowly got up, and dressed. Taking three sheets of paper out of underneath her mattress, she quietly slipped out of her room. She quickly scribbled out a note on one of them;

__

Chichi, Goku, 18, Krillin, Jenni:

I decided I am hurting everyone more then me with my own selfish desires. Don't come after me, don't talk about me anymore, because if I'm lucky, I'll die out here. Love you all from the bottom of my heart. What's left of it, anyway. 

Bulma

P.S. And tell Vegeta to walk softly, for he's walking on my dreams. 

She sighed and set it on the counter, then tipped toed out of the three girl's main room. She stood with her back to her door, praying quietly to whoever would listen that her friends would be taken good care of. She let out a long breath, then opened one sheet of paper, and studied it well. It was the map leading to the ship compound. She began walking before tears started to swell in her eyes. 

Ok, that was my shortest chapter ever, but as you must understand, I HAD TO end it there. Just had to. Really sorry. The next one will be 20 pages, I swear on everything that's holy. And that's why I put up this chapter with the other two. OK? I had to. Really. It was just thee greatest place to end. 

Should she really be able to escape? ::insert your opinion here:: 

C'mon! I need help here! I'll leave these three chapters up for a week, and I'll tally up all of the votes. Stay. Go. Totally your choice. Now you can impact what you want to happen. Remember folks, majority rules. No, this is not some joke to get you to advertise for me and tell them to vote for what you want, though that's a great idea! Thanks! And if you even give me more ideas, like having Vegeta stop her from going or being there when she leaves or something, you might even count for *gasp* TWO POINTS! WOW! 

Shouts:

Jen: *pulls down eye and sticks out tongue* Can't tell you why I apologized, but you'll know in a mere second why later. ~.*, Yeah, so I can be pretty cruel. That's life. And you know what else? You and Sara are my most loyal reviewers! Congrats! And don't ever, EVER leave me!!!! No!!!!!!!!


	16. Aw, kawaii...:)

Disclaimer: Hey, guess what? I'm typing really fast and listening to my favorite song, waiting for Sara to call back. Oh by the way, I don't own DBZ. 

A/N: I owe you guys to just shut my mouth… OH. MY. GOD. I. CAN'T. I just went to go see the best movie on the face of this small mud ball. OH FDKALFJDKLAS;FJDKLA; OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG ETC. THAT IS **THEEEE** **GREEEEAAAATTTTEEESSSSSTTTTT MOVIE OF AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLL TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** *whispers* the lord of the rings…wow…

Chapter Sixteen

Bulma…NO WAIT! MY SONG!!!!!…*clears throat* ok, done…

The REAL Chapter Sixteen

Bulma walked down the hall briskly, wiping the tears that fell onto the stone cold floor. She walked quickly, but quietly, so as not to cause any suspicion. She came to the door that lead to the ship dock, and she swallowed quietly. 

__

Should I really do this? I mean, Chichi and 18 love me, and I don't want to hurt them. But I'm also hurting them by feeling sorry for myself. They feel bad for me, and I don't want that. Vegeta hates me…and Jenni…she has 18 and Chichi…even though she doesn't really hang out with them, she does that with me…oh, I need to stop thinking about this before I don't go. It's time I take control of my own life. If I can't have Vegeta…

Bulma sighed and broke the code for the ship dock door. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and walked into something extremely hard. Bulma stumbled and she felt strong and familiar hands clasped her shoulders, steadying her. She gasped and backed away quickly. 

"Woman, where are you going?" 

Bulma thought quickly and came up with what she had told him before. "You don't mess in my business, I don't mess with yours." 

"Woman, I asked you a question and I want an answer." Bulma smirked. 

"For a crazy second, I'd think you actually cared." Vegeta was taken aback by this question, but of course didn't show it. He crossed his arms. 

"Woman, I couldn't care less." He regretted the words as soon as he saw the pain flash across her eyes. It may have only been for a mere second, but it mattered. Her beautiful face twisted into a sneer, trying to cover up her pain. 

"Well…same here. I'm getting away from this shit hole, that's what I'm doing." Bulma tried to push past him, but it didn't work. He just chuckled and she punched him in the chest. "Move." He didn't. 

"Why?" Bulma raised an annoyed eyebrow.

"Why what?" 

"Why do you want to leave." Bulma stepped back. 

"Because I can't stand another day looking at your hideous face." Bulma looked him straight in the eye, to see if that had effected him. Nope. Go figure…

"I don't believe you."

"Well, believe it because that's why." Vegeta shook his head and suddenly grasped Bulma's shoulders. She tensed and froze. 

"Woman, answer me now." He snarled. Bulma looked away, but still felt his piercing stare. 

"Because. Why do you want to know." She sighed and relaxed in his hold. He narrowed his eyes, saying that answer wasn't what he was looking for. Bulma looked down at her feet. "You really want to know? Huh? I was crazy to think you would care. You know that? I loved you! I did!" Her breathing became heavier as she was overwhelmed with anger and grief and pain. "I still love you! Even though I know you don't!" she yelled, then remembered it was about one o'clock in the morning and sighed. "Vegeta, you hurt me. I was serious when I said I couldn't stand looking at your face anymore, but for a whole different reason. It hurts, and I can't do this anymore. I may be strong willed, but no one could endure this kind of heartache. You wouldn't understand, so why am I even telling you. Just one more thing for you to hurt me with. The fact that I thought had a chance." 

~ This woman…I have to tell her how I feel. I have to. But…my father…that bastard! I will kill him as soon as I get a mate… ~ 

"Woman, stop crying." Bulma sniffed. Vegeta took a hand off her shoulder and wiped her tears off her cheek with his thumb. That just unlocked more tears. 

"Vegeta, don't…" 

"Listen to me. I…you have to believe me. I…my father…" Bulma stopped crying and looked up at him, confused. This was the first time she had ever seen him…not know what to say. "My father threatened to kill you if I even thought about you. I am about three times stronger then him, but if I kill him I won't be able to inherit the throne because I don't have a mate. I…" 

"Vegeta, I can't do this any more. I can't channel all of this forever! Just…" She stopped when Vegeta placed a hand under chin, forcing her to look up at him. 

"You better remember this because I'm not telling you again. I love you. You have to believe me." Bulma gasped and her eyes widened. 

"Vegeta…I…your not lying, are you? If you are, I don't know what I…" 

"I would not lie to you! Woman, do you want to go." Bulma shook her head. 

"I can't. There are too many people here who love me. But…" 

"What."

"What about your father?" Vegeta looked up and down the hall behind Bulma. 

"As soon as I take a mate, I will kill him. It's as simple as that. For now, don't mention anything to anyone, except those friends of yours. But be careful, my father has spies everywhere." Bulma nodded and she walked a few steps up to Vegeta. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. He looked down at her, and awkwardly put a stiff arm around her. 

"Vegeta, don't tell me you don't know how to hug." 

"I do, woman, but it's not like my father come up to me, gives me a big hug and tells me how proud he is of me. I'm used to it." Bulma sighed and stepped back. 

"I better be going back to bed. I don't want Chichi and 18 to think anything about that note." Vegeta just nodded and Bulma walked down the hall. "Vegeta?" she called back. 

"Hai?" 

"You've just taken a five hundred pound burden off my chest, and thanks. I love you too." Vegeta nodded again and watched her retreating figure. He sighed. 

"If anything happens to her…I don't know where I'd be…" 

~~~

a/n: AWWW! Wasn't that cute! Hey, I was originally going to have her leave, but…oh well. Another story. And don't worry, something big will happen, but sadly enough, I don't know how much longer this story will be…

~~~

"YOUR KIDDING!" Chichi and 18 both yelled as Bulma told them of the night before. Chichi sat down, rubbing her forehead. 

"So let me see if I have this right. First, you fall madly in love with him, then the thing at the lake, then he tells you he hates you, then you want to leave us! Ah, then he tells you the king told him he would kill you if vegetable brain loved you. He told you he loved you anyway, and now you might get KILLED if your not careful? Whew! This is the most dangerous relationship I have ever seen." She grinned. " But we'll be with you the whole time, right 18?" 18 nodded earnestly. 

"We're with your 110%." Bulma smiled. 

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it." 

"Don't forget about me!" Jenni exclaimed as she walked into the room. Bulma grinned. 

"Hey Jen! How's your morning?" She sat down in front of Bulma on the floor. 

"Great! Vegeta said he would get his servants to do my chores instead of his. So…I got an idea." Bulma raised an eyebrow. 

"You _have _an idea. Not _got_ an idea." Jenni giggled and stuck out her tongue. 

"Whatever. You guys wanna hear it or what?" 

"Yeah, kid, what is it?" 18 asked. Jennie giggled again. "Come on!" 

"Well, since Vegeta's servants are working my chores, you want to come and clean his room for me? We can make it really nice and…pretty!" She giggled at the word. Bulma couldn't help snickering at anything of Vegeta's pretty. 

"Would he mind? I mean, he doesn't have any personal things in there, does he?" Jenni shook her head. 

"Nah, I go in there all the time to clean and the only thing he does in there is sleep and eat. But we can make it really clean and stuff! It's really messy. His slaves are horrible cleaners." She wrinkled her nose. 

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll be able to. I have to teach a class all day today, and I better get going," 18 said ruefully. 

"Yeah, I have to cook a big dinner tonight for the king. But it sounds like a lot of fun! Sorry, I can't make it." Chichi shrugged. 

"That's really too bad, it would've been fun. You don't mind if I do with Jenni, do you? Today's my day off." Chichi and 18 both shook their heads. 

"Nah!" Chichi giggled. "_You_ go! Hey, he's your lover." Bulma laughed. 

"Alright, let's go Jen." Jenni nodded and practically dragged Bulma out the door. 

Down the hall, Jenni talked on and on about how Vegeta loved Bulma and how he was so much happier now. Bulma just walked behind her, smiling. Everything seemed so…perfect. 

"Right here." Jenni stopped and pointed to a door. She put her hand on the censor, and the door slid open. They both walked in and closed the door behind them. 

Jenni turned the light on and it wasn't very bright. Bulma supposed he didn't really need a bright light anyway. Everything, everything, was blood red or black, and silk or velvet. The floor was squishy and a plush blood velvet. He had king sized bed and the sheets where in a knot at the end of the bed, and of course, a blood red. It was four post bed, the beautiful posts carved with intricate designs and painted jet black. He had a small, black, messy kitchen in the corner of the room, and a hang over deck. The big sliding glass door was covered by blood red curtains. The sun shone through, giving the room an erie red glow. He had huge walk in closet, all filled with various assortment of armor. There was clothes thrown everywhere, and he had a desk with a lamp, and paper scattered to every corner. The whole room was very beautiful, but erie all the same. 

"Ok, you wanna start now?" Bulma nodded. 

Jenni started in the kitchen, washing the dishes and cleaning and waxing the counters. Bulma plugged her nose as she carefully picked up the sweat and stinky and bloody clothes and put them into the laundry shoot. The job was getting too gross so she took the tongs from the kitchen and used them instead. She made changed his sheets and made his bed. 

After about an hour of work, Jenni mentally contacted Vegeta. Bulma studied Jenni's look of concentration as she talked to Vegeta. A few minutes later, she opened her eyes and smiled. 

"Vegeta says that he'll be back in another hour or so. I had to cut him off because he was getting suspicious. He asked me if I was destroying his room and I said he'll have to wait and see." Jenni giggled and Bulma grinned. 

She had to admit, even though she couldn't even cook a grilled cheese sandwich, she was a pretty good cleaner. His room didn't look so cluttered and you could actually see the floor. Bulma figured it was a guy thing…whatever it was, the room was clean. 

Bulma dug around in his dresser for a piece of paper. She found one and a decent looking pen. 

__

Dear Vegeta,

Hi. It's me. Jenni and I decided to clean your room, since no one else does. Like it? I know you are going to say no so don't even. The king doesn't even know yet so…for now…I love you. 

Bulma

p.s. A lot. 

"There, that should be good." 

"Whatya writing?" Bulma shook her head and hid the paper from Jenni, who was looking over her shoulder. 

"Grown up stuff." Jenni stuck out her tongue. 

"Grown up stuff my butt." Bulma giggled and shrugged. "Aw, we should get going before Vegeta finds out." 

"Yeah. Let's." Bulma placed the note on his pillow and pulled Jenni away from taking a peek. After all, Jenni didn't know about the king's threat and Bulma wanted to keep it that way. 

She yanked Jenni out off the room and then Bulma got an idea. 

"Hey Jen? Wanna see something cool?" Jenni nodded. 

"Sure, why not. I don't have anything else to do. Where?" 

"In my lab. I made them a while ago, but they are really great. C'mon!" She ran down the hall and Jenni followed, laughing. 

"Whoa! That's really cool! Wow, how did you make that?" Bulma grinned as she held out the small little ki bottles. 

"You want one?" 

"Yeah!" Bulma held out a green one. Jenni took it and inspected it. "It has a crack right here…" Bulma stuck out her tongue. 

"It does not." Jenni shrugged. 

"So, why do you even like my brother?" Bulma was taken aback by such a forward question. 

"Uh…"

"Oh come on," Jenni said, crossing her arms, "don't play dumb with me." Bulma flushed. 

"Well, for one thing he is hot…" 

"EW! That's gross! I'm telling him." Bulma snorted. 

"I _think_ he already knows. And I can't expect you to see him the way I do. You're his sister for crying out loud." 

"True. What the other stuff?" 

"He's…oh, I dunno. I just do, you'll understand when you get older." Bulma's face twisted into a wicked grin. "Speaking of getting older. Your almost 11 and I saw the cutest little boy in one of 18's classes…" 

"Bulma! I don't want to have a boyfriend yet. I don't want to get older." Bulma away from her third bottle she had been making. 

"Why not?" Jenni shrugged. 

"Because I'm afraid I'll screw up. I like being a kid. That's all." 

"Aw, your too cool to mess up anything. It's not that hard, you know. I'm 18. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about. I'm sure you'd make a great addition to Vegeta when he becomes king." 

"When do you think he will?" Bulma shrugged. 

"I'm not sure. He said he has to take mate then kill his father to inherit the throne." 

"Yeah, well then, that won't be long." Bulma narrowed her eyes and playfully punched her in the arm. Jenni giggled. 

"Oh yeah?…Well…you…stink." Jenni raised an eyebrow. 

"Is that the best you could come up with?" Bulma shook her head. 

"No way!" She grinned. "I just don't want to hurt the little kid's feelings…" Jenni tackled Bulma. 

"Who's the little kid now?? Huh?" 

~ ~ ~ 

"Gardon!" The small rat-servant appeared from the shadows in front of the king. 

"Yes, your majesty?" The king stroked his beard. 

"It seems my _son _didn't quite believe me when I said that I would kill her if he loved her." 

"And what do you propose we do, sire?" King Vegeta grinned wickedly. 

"Then we'll just have do something about that girl…" 

Yup, you guessed it. Over. Don't you just hate me? *grin* oh well. No, I'm just kidding. Yeah, uh, this is the end of this chapter. Everything is right with the world at the beginning, but then everything comes to a crashing halt. Hey, what's a story with out action, adventure, and suspense? No one likes everyone to be happy the whole time no matter how much you love the character. So…see ya next…time…

~*Goten's Gal*~

Response to readers:

****

Jen: Man girl, I am so sorry. I can't tell you why, but I am. Your going to hate me. Oops, said too much. *looks around in the dark room. Sees something moving in the corner…* Aw man, some one heard me…I gotta go…

****

Sara: So this isn't 20 pages. Sue me. *looks around the dark room. Sees something moving in the corner…* Aw man, someone heard me, I gotta go…*scratches head* Hey wait a min. Wasn't that just a few sentences ago? Hm…will wonders never cease?


	17. Where is...

Disclaimer: Hi. Your not stupid, I'm not even going to imply it. 

A/N: It's 11:43 PM right now. You people better be happy. :P. I work my butt off for you and…*smiles* sorry. Little crabby spell there for a second. Ok, I expect this to be a big chapter so…

****

Snotty people **(not that I'm calling you one, but you know who you are…if you are one, anyway…):** Get your head out of your butt long enough to put on some sort of seat belt, and if you can read with your head up your ass, then fine by me. 

****

Tired people: Sugar rush warning. 

****

Lazy people: This is your kind of story! That chapters are so dang short…

****

Happy, normal, everyday people: God, how boring! Happy, normal, everyday?!? …no offense…

****

People hyped up, crazy, and all around stupid (like me!): Enjoy!

****

Sara: ç Hey, look! Your name! Wow! Your famous! 

****

People who know Kajidragon: Guess what? You know her story, "Saiyajin Siblings-The Demon Within"? That's MY TITTLE! THE DEMON WITHIN! MINE, I TELL YOU! MINE! *little words appear at the bottom of the screen* 

©2002, Goten's Gal Inc. 

Copying is punishable by cruel and unusual death. 

Some restrictions may apply. 

See store for details…

Chapter Seventeen

"What." Vegeta snarled flatly as he walked into the dark and musty throne room. His father was sitting upon it and Vegeta thought bitterly to himself that his father didn't deserve the title of a king. 

"Son, you and those other two idiots are going to go on another purging mission to Grafinite. The people are getting out of line, and we need to demonstrate the power of the saiyan race. Even though you aren't worthy of display saiyan power, I will send you to anyway. Tomorrow at 0500 hundred hours. Sharp." Vegeta scowled at his father as he walked out of the room without saying a word. 

"Bastard, I don't have good feeling about this…" 

~ ~ ~ 

"Hiya, Bulma!" Bulma looked up from her work. Jenni came grinning with the bottle of ki Bulma had given her around her neck. "This bottle is really pretty! Thanks for it!" Bulma smiled warmly. 

"No problem. Yours is the only green one, too. I think your color is green." Jenni nodded. 

"Yup, it's my favorite color. Guess what?" She didn't stop for Bulma to 'guess what', just to take a breath. "Vegeta's slaves are doing my stuff again!!! Cool, huh? Oh hey guess what else?" Breath. "Vegeta said his room look nice. I told him that me and you cleaned it and he just kinda did that grunting thing he does, you know?" Bulma nodded and put her hands on her hips. 

"Anything you would like to say?" Jenni giggled and shook her head. "Ok. You need to breath more when you talk. Your going to knock yourself out…" 

"Oh wait! I have something else to say!" Bulma snorted. "Vegeta, that Kakkarot guy and his friend, Krillin, are going on purging mission early tomorrow morning. Veggie was kinda of skitsafranic about that…" 

"Skitsafranic?" 

"My word for jumpy and uneasy about it. He thinks the king is up to something and he told me to tell you to just watch out." Bulma raised an eyebrow. 

"Doesn't he go on purging missions quite often?"

"Yeah, but he has only gone on one since you came. I'm not sure why he's so wary but…I suppose I can't argue with his intuition, you know?" Bulma nodded. 

"I guess. Well, you wanna help me with this?" Bulma was about to show Jenni the project she was working on, when one of the king's servants came up to Bulma. 

"Miss Briefs?" Bulma nodded. "The king has told me to tell you that he wishes to be graced with your presence tonight at a formal dinner. In other words, he says if you don't come to dinner with him he'll kill you. Ok?" Bulma sighed and nodded. 

"Thanks for the encouragement." The servant shrugged. 

"Yeah, well, your gonna need it." 

~ ~ ~ 

"Ah, Bulma. I'm so glad you could come," King Vegeta said with a plastic smile. Bulma's face remain emotionless and she only nodded. He went over the chair across the small little table, and pulled it out. Bulma sat down rigidly. "Loosen up, child, I need to talk to you about some of your more recent projects." 

The servants came out with plates full of food, but Bulma only took a salad. The king ate half the table anyway. 

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Bulma looked down at her picked through salad. 

"I'm fine." The kind shrugged and continued stuffing his face. He cleared his throat and sat back in his chair. 

"So, how is that re-gen tank coming?" Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"Sire, I finished that a few months ago." 

"Oh, well, how's you…uh, new one?" 

"Fine," Bulma answered suspiciously. The king's smiling face turned suddenly cold. 

"Let's cut the chat. Does my son ever talk to you?" Bulma inhaled, but not enough to be considered as a gasp. 

"No…" she answered slowly. "Why?" 

"You know perfectly why, you little bitch. He has too, I know he has. You better not because I can kill him in an instant." 

Bulma secretly shook her head. _He's been training 24/7. Yeah right, he is stronger then you think. _

"You doubt me, I can tell. But tell me this, can he go super saiyan?" Bulma looked down at her salad again. She had read about that in a book somewhere, and it has just a legend. But she also remembered Vegeta telling her something about his life long goal was to become a super saiyan. 

"I don't believe so." The king laughed cruelly. 

"Oh, that's just too bad for the little snot, isn't it?" 

"Why?" 

"Because I can." Bulma looked at him with a little surprise. That couldn't be possible, could it? But before Bulma had a chance to say anything, he commented, "Now, go run along, you little whore. You just watch your loved ones." Bulma almost ran out of the room. 

~ ~ ~ 

Bulma shivered. "He defiantly scared me, and I think that's what his original intention was. He said I should 'watch my loved ones.' What do you think that means?" 18 shrugged. 

"I don't know." Chichi rubbed her temples. 

"I hope Veggie takes you as a mate soon so he can kill that creep. He is weird…" Bulma snorted and punched her friend lightly in the arm. 

~ ~ ~ 

"Kakkarot! Are you finished setting the coordinates yet?" Vegeta yelled up the stairs. 

"No! Jeez, hold on!" Vegeta shook his head. 

"Hurry up!" Vegeta growled and walked over to his cot. He sat on the edge, and all of a sudden, felt a sharp pain in his chest. The pain went as soon as it came. ~ That was strange. I've only had that happen once… ~ All of a sudden, his eyes widened. 

'Kakkarot! Set the coordinates as fast as you can!" 

"Why?" 

"Just because!" And he laid down as Krillin walked out of the bathroom. 

"What's the matter?" Vegeta shook his head. "Aw, come on." Goku smiled happily as he bounced down the stairs. 

"Ok, guys! I'm done!" He lowered his eyebrows when he say his friend. "What the matter?" Vegeta sighed. 

"Fine, if you want to be so nosey. When I was five my mother was killed. I loved her so much I kind of formed a mental bond, not like a mate bond, but a family loved bond, and when ever she was in serious trouble, which was only once, I had a sharp pain in my chest. And I just felt it again." Both men were wide eyed as they listened. 

"Aw man, that's bad…" 

~ ~ ~ 

Bulma walked to Jenni's room and rapped on the door. No answer. She opened it and called for her. No answer. She shrugged and walked to the kitchen. No Jenni. Lab. No Jenni. Halls. No Jenni. 

Bulma started to get worried and listed in her mind all the places she could be. 

~ ~ ~ 

"Gosh, Bulma. What's the matter now?" Bulma came to the door panting. 

"Where is Jenni?"

Mwah hahahahahahahahahahah etc. No, I'm not kidding or anything. Where is Jenni? What was the sharp pain Vegetable brain was feeling? What is the world coming to????????????????? Oh hey…Jen? The real Jen that reviews my stories. This isn't why I'm saying sorry…I bet you didn't see that coming…hehe. Well, maybe you did. I'm not that sudden at things. Well, sorry this was out so late, I was getting lazy and camp and…you know. The stress of life. Ja! 

~*Goten's Gal*~ 


	18. really short and i'm SORRY! OK?

Disclaimer: *sigh*

A/N: Sorry that was so short. I do that so it doesn't take you hours to read my chapters. I know that when you only have a few minutes but you want to review, it doesn't take you forever to read. See? I hope so. Well, maybe some of your answer will be answered in this chapter. Nice ending for that last one, no? ~.*

Hey, I got an email from someone who wanted me to update. Ok, so I have been a little lazy…so maybe REALLY lazy, but…sorry. And even though it I don't think it was your intention, you did feed my ego…hehe… ~.*

Remember people:

^ Telepathically talking ^

__

Bulma's thoughts

~ Vegeta's thoughts ~

Chapter Eighteen

"Where is Jenni?" 18 and Chichi immediately jerked their heads in her direction, towards the door. 

"What do you mean?" Chichi exclaimed. Bulma walked into the room and collapsed on a chair. 

"I have looked everywhere. The garden's, the little lake, her room, my lab, the kitchen, all the halls, the grounds, she is no where." 

"You're serious, aren't you. Man, this is bad. Hey, have you tried to contact her mentally?" Bulma looked at 18 and shook her head. 

"No, I'll try." Bulma closed her eyes and blocked out all other sounds. She soon located Jenni's mind, but it seemed to be very weak. 

^ Jenni? Are you ok? Where are you? ^ There was an extremely long pause, then a small, faint answer. 

^ Bulma? Help me… ^ And the connection was lost. Bulma jerked her eyes open and quickly stood up. 

"We have to find her! She is in trouble, I know it. She said she needed help, then she passed out or something." 18 and Chichi both looked at her in shock. 

"Well, I'm defiantly in. But where should we look?" Bulma narrowed her eyes. 

"I know exactly where to look." 

Bulma quietly snuck up to the king's door. She made sure there where no slaves around, then pressed her ear to the door. No sounds. She quietly cracked the lock on the door by typing a code she had learned and it slid open. She walked in, and it closed behind her. 

The room was dark and as musty as she remembered it. The only light was the light coming from underneath the door. 

"Jenni?" She whispered quietly. She gasped when she heard a moan from another room. She quickly walked over to it and pushed open the door. 

Jenni was bloody and tied up in a corner. Bulma ran over to her and checked her wounds. They weren't too bad, but a wave of anger rushed over her. How dare that bastard do this! She growled. 

"B-Bulma. Go…he's coming…back…" Bulma shook her head. 

"No way! There is no way I'm leaving you here alone. What did he do to you???" 

"He…nothing…go…now…" Bulma growled again and picked Jenni up. 

"I am not going with out you." Jenni moaned and kept shaking her head. 

"Bulma, you have to leave me. He'll kill you." 

"I don't care! Don't you understand? I love you! I'm not going to let that sick bastard kill you for something me and Vegeta did! You are coming with me, and that's that!" 

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Bulma set Jenni down again and turned around. She snarled. 

"You bastard. You are really sick you know that?" The king smirked coldly.

"Thank you." He suddenly laughed. "You don't think you can fight me, do you? Don't be stupid. I'll give you a chance. You can leave now, and I won't hurt you, but you can't take Jenni. Or I will let Jenni go and you stay with me." Bulma crossed her arms. 

"Let her go." Jenni gasped. 

"Bulma, don't!" 

"Be quiet, Jenni. You bastard, just…let her go. I'll stay with you." The king laughed. 

"Fine." He walked up to her. He took a hand and brought it across her face. She flew across the room and landed in a heap on the floor. He laughed. Jenni was crying. "Now for you. She didn't really think I would let you go, did she?" Jenni stood up. The king raised an eyebrow. "How did you get untied?" 

"I'm not helpless and I refuse to be," Jenni snarled and lunged at the king. He dodged her and punched her in the stomach. She gasped a little, then fell to the floor. 

"That will teach you too to fool with me." 

~ ~ ~ 

Vegeta jerked up in bed. The on going pain piercing his chest was…gone. Everything had been blurry and he had been disoriented for the last three days. After the first, he had gotten used to it and it became a consistent thing. But now…is was gone. The only meant two things…

"Kakkarot!" He shouted. Goku came running into the room.

"Hey, Vegeta! I'm glad your awake! I need you to buckle your seat belt 'cuz we're gonna land in two minutes." Vegeta stood up, stretched briefly, then hurried out the door and into the control room. 

"Entering Vegetasei atmosphere in one minute," the flat computer's voice droned. Vegeta strapped himself in just before the ship gave a giant jerk and began rumbling and shaking. Vegeta kept checking the signs on the computer screen in front of him to make sure everything was in order. All of a sudden, the ship gave another jerk, and it stopped and automatically shut down. 

Krillin was the first to unbuckle. He quickly walked out of the ship followed by Goku, then Vegeta. The king was waiting for him. 

While Goku and Krillin shot off to meet Chichi and 18, Vegeta slowly walked up to his father. 

"How did it go?" His father stated in a lucid tone. 

"Fine," Vegeta spat back. "Now if you'll _excuse _me, I have things that need to be attended to." He began walking away and he could feel his father boring a hole in his back. 

"Very well. But do not go far and stay away from…" the king paused and when he continued, Vegeta could hear the smirk in his voice, "away from your _friend._ Oh," he added nonchalantly, "Your sister had something to do, so she won't be seeing you for a while." 

Vegeta's throat constricted and he froze. The king hated his sister. She never, ever had anything to do for anyone except clean. He slowly grunted and walked hastily away, mulling the series of events over in his mind. 

~ ~ ~

"Your beloved Vegeta has returned," the king snarled into Bulma's ear. She ignored him and kept staring ahead. He had tied them each up against a pole out in the king's personal garden. The two poles were next to each other a few feet apart. Jenni and Bulma where tied up about a foot above the ground. 

King Vegeta strolled around Jenni and Bulma causally. "It's too bad for him that both of the people he actually loves are going die. Oh well, I wasn't the person for mercy any way. You want to know why I do this?" He took their silence as a yes. "I'll tell you why. Because he is too close to taking the crown away from me. I can't have that now, can I?" The king put a callused hand on Bulma face and she jerked her head away. "Oh, come now. You don't want to be too cold to me, do you? After all, I think you have an idea of what I can do to you." 

For the first time since three days ago, Bulma spoke. "I do and the thought makes me sick." The king chuckled. 

"Good. And for now girls, I must see to our poor little Vegeta. And tonight…well, it will be fun." King Vegeta walked in front of them. "And you need to get a good rest for tonight. I'll help you do that…" Bulma gasped as two beams of light appeared in both the king's hands. Bulma braced herself and the white hot pain knocked her out not soon enough. 

~ ~ ~ 

"Go get Vegeta." King Vegeta snarled to one of his advisors. The man nodded quickly and ran out of the room. A few minutes later his son walked, scowling, into the room. Before the king got to say anything, Vegeta shot out a long string of curses. 

"You bastard! What did you do with them???!!!" King Vegeta narrowed his eyes. 

"What did I do with who?" Vegeta fumed, clenching his fists. 

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT!!!" 

"No need to get so touchy. I give your girls back to you if you do something for me." Ki flickered around Vegeta's frame as he growled. 

"I will kick your ass before I do anything for you. In fact, that what I'll do right now…" 

"Uh-uh. Not so fast. You seem to have forgotten something. I have your precious cargo tied up with two saiyans next to them, ready to kill at my order. You will cooperate or they will die." Vegeta held in the urge to scream. He powered down and crossed his arms. 

"There is nothing you can do to me that I can't handle." 

"Well, we will just see about that." The king waved two men over and before Vegeta could say anything, he was out cold from a needle into his arm. 

~ ~ ~ 

"Where the hell…" Vegeta sat up quickly. He was…in a cage. He growled angrily and reached over to pull apart the bars. They wouldn't budge. He powered up but they still wouldn't bend. He cursed and stepped back to shoot energy at them, but they didn't move. 

"Don't even try." Vegeta whipped around to see his father standing next to a tree. He was in his father's garden. 

"What the hell is going on here?!?" The king nonchalantly pointed over two posts in the middle of the garden. Bulma and Jenni. Vegeta open his mouth to yell something to them, but his pride stopped him short. 

"Vegeta!" A shrill voice cried out to him. Jenni was looking at him with huge, terror filled eyes. He looked away, unable to bear the fact he couldn't do anything. Vegeta turned to look into Bulma's eyes. 

If a man wasn't careful, you could get lost in those deep pools of blue. They were filled with fear and question, but also something he had never seen before. Love. Not family love, like Jenni, but love. She mouthed to him painfully, 'I tried. I really did.' He mouthed back, 'I know' and turned to fix an icy glare at his father. King Vegeta's cruel and hollow laugh echoed through out the garden. 

"My, my. Isn't this a touching reunion. Well, I feel so bad but I'm afraid I have to break it up." He walked in between the two posts and leaned against Bulma's. "So here's the deal, brat. You get to choose." 

Vegeta's heart filled with anger and hatred. "What do you mean," he spat. 

"You really are stupid. You get to choose which one lives and which one dies. Simple as that." 

There seemed to be a few lifetimes pause, then the king broke the silence. 

"Unless, of course, you let me kill you instead of these two girls." There was another pause, and Vegeta asked a simple question.

"Why do you hate me so much?" The king smiled dully with venom. 

"Because you are my child. I was never meant to have a child. And because you are weak. That's why. Now pick before I kill both of them." 

Vegeta was about to say something when Jenni stopped him. 

"Me. Kill me." Bulma's eyes widened and she whipped her head towards Jenni. 

"Are you crazy??? Absolutely not!" 

"Jenni! Be quiet, I can deal with this on my own." Jenni looked sternly at Vegeta. 

"No, you can't. And Bulma, no I am not crazy. Vegeta loves you more then anything in the whole world and I will not get in the way of that! Kill me, right now and get it over with." The king walked in front of her. 

"Jenni! You don't know what your doing…" 

"Don't Jenni! Be quiet! Just…"

"Jenni! Don't! _You don't know what your doing!!_"

"Yes, I have never been more sure of something in my life," Jenni whispered. The king shrugged. 

"She made the choice for you. Good bye Jenni." Bulma scream twisted with Vegeta's as the king released a stream of blue ki right into Jenni's chest. 

…I'm not going to say anything while I run to the nearest tornado shelter… 

*head pops into the room* 

mwah ha…I am sooooo mean…hehe…*evil grin* 


	19. man...

Disclaimer: I'm…uh…sorry?

A/n: Oh god, hehe…that was good one, neh? Hey, for all of you people out there who have loyally reviewed my story, go check out "It Takes All Kinds". It's going to be even better then this. After all, this was my first fic. :) 

Ok, here's apology. I absolutely suck at fighting scenes, and kissing scenes. So gomen but that's all your going to get down there until my next fic…k? :( I'm sorry, I really am…

Chapter Nineteen

Bulma watched in complete horror as the small blast of ki shot straight through Jenni's chest and pole, finally disintegrating against the stone wall a few hundred yards back. As cruel reality sunk in, the tears began to flow and the special place Jenni had in her heart began to crumble. She felt helpless, and not just physically. This was the sweet little girl who basically hooked her brother up with Bulma. This was the little girl who had taught her so many things about life and how to live it. This was the little girl who gave her life for someone else's. 

As Jenni's body hung limp in the restraints, her head to her chest, Vegeta's anger and sadness was mixing inside. It was bubbling up like it had never before. He roared and the mixture of everything, his passionate feelings for Bulma, his love for his sister, the brutal death of his mother, the jealously and the need to make people miserable of his father, all of it swirled together inside of him, creating the biggest power surge he had ever experienced. As his energy level rose, he fought to control sanity. The only thing that kept him on this side of the moon was his woman. She kept looking at him with such love in her teary eyes, making sure he was alright. He had never loved a person more and he would rather be sent to hell then see her die too. 

The fear of losing her and his anger pushed him over the edge. He roared again, and his hair began to flickered from jet black to a sharp gold. His eyes began changing from an deep ebony to an even deeper blue-ish green. As his muscles began to increase in mass, he reached over and bent the bars with ease. All the while his father was watching with…a cross between fear and amusement. But as the bars began to snap beneath his son's hands, his look was or pure terror. 

Vegeta stepped out of the cage and took one glance at his woman. Her eyes were wide in shock but the tears still fell. She wiggled around a little bit. But before he could move, his father flew as fast as he could over to Bulma. 

Bulma screamed as he pointed a ki beam right at her head. 

"If you come any closer, I will," the king snarled and increased the size of the light in his hand. 

Vegeta froze but growled deep in his throat. "If you lay one hand on her I will kill you even slower then I plan to." Vegeta took a step forward, and Bulma shut her eyes as she could feel the heat from his hand getting closer. 

"Don't even move." Vegeta crossed his arms. 

"You expect me to sit here while you threaten the only thing that matters to me?" Bulma seemed taken aback by this but Vegeta didn't take any obvious notice. "I would rather die." The king's sneer turned into a smirk. 

"You would rather die, eh?" 

"You heard me, you bastard." The king put his hand down and Bulma let out the breath she was holding. 

"I'll make a deal with you. I can kill you, and she stays alive." 

"Fine by me." Bulma whimpered and began to cry again. Vegeta opened his arms as if he was going to embrace something. 

"Hit me, old man." King Vegeta narrowed his eyes and shot a ki blast straight at his son. But just before impact, somehow his son turned up behind him. 

Vegeta grabbed his father's neck and whispered in his ear, "Don't ever threaten something that's mine. Now you die." Vegeta threw his father against the ground. "You know what? Since I'm not that bad of a guy, I'll let you die right now." And with one shot, the man who had made Vegeta's life a living hell passed into hell himself. 

"Vegeta…" Bulma cried out weakly and Vegeta quickly untied her and when she fell, he grabbed her shoulders to steady her. 

All of a sudden, she lurched forward and wrapped her arms around him, crying heavily. He embraced her back gently. 

"Woman…" Bulma could hear his voice quiver. 

"Just cry, Vegeta. It helps." A sting of pride poked it's way into Vegeta's mind. 

"I'm the prince of all saiyans, I don't…" 

"Don't give me that crap. You're the king now, so cry all you damn want." He buried his face into her aqua hair as tears fell down his cheeks. Bulma squeezed his waist and a few minutes later, he stood up straight and scooped Bulma up into his arms. He carried her over to a bench. 

"Woman…I…" He paused, then reached down and stroked Bulma's stained face. He bent his head down and kissed her. 

At first she was surprised at his action, but the feel of his warm, soft lips against hers was what she had wanted for a long time. 

They shared a few moments of bliss together, then broke for a breath. She felt tears of mixed pain and joy overwhelm her again, and was glad when he pulled her head against his chest. Bulma cried. She buried her head into Vegeta's muscled shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her protectively. Her tears were of mixed emotions, of sadness and joy, happiness and pain, all together in one mumbled up pile she knew she could never sort out. Everything she had bottled up inside of her, all that she had held in for so long, she let out in a cry of relief, pain, and joy. Tears fell for the memory of the sweet, innocent little Jenni, so small but such a huge heart, dying for their sake. Giving her life for others. She cried, remembering her parents, all they had built her on in such short eight years. And the letter they had written her. Oh, the letter. She sobbed harder, body shaking, thinking of those last few paragraphs. 

__

The saiyans have come. They have destroyed everything, even us. But do not let your heart be hardened with hate. The saiyans are cold and cruel on the outside, but don't let that fool you. Once in a great while, there is a pearl inside an oyster, you just have to get inside the shell. Do not ignore your heart, no matter what it says. Give every man a chance, or you just might regret it. A partner will make you happy, no matter what you may think.

We love you, dearest angel, and always will. We will always be with you, no matter where you are or what you do. In your mind, heart, and soul.

Again, do not let your heart be cold and ruthless, for that isn't who you are. You will find your pearl and be happy, we know you will. We love you with everything we have, and you'll always be our angel. Never, ever give up.

__

Thank you mother and father, thank you Jenni, with all my heart and soul, for helping me find my oyster. 

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh man, it's over. Yup, dat is the end. *bows* thank you, thank you. Did you like it? Good place to end? Help me here. I need input! *pulls out a blow horn* GET OUT THERE AND REVIEW PEOPLE! MOVE IT, MOVE IT, MOVE IT! 

~*~Darkstar~*~

p.s. Ok, I'll put up an epilogue. Ok? Fine. 

p.p.s. Okay, for all of you who are wondering about my next fic, here's a little sample, k? 

"Hey Chi," she asked over her shoulder as she fluttered her wings lightly to wake them up, "where's that stuff you made yesterday? You know, the stuff that relieves morning stiffness. I think I slept on my arm wrong." Chichi's only reply was a muffled snort and she shifted underneath the blankets. "Never mind then, I bet training is better then any potion _you _can make…" Bulma had a hint of sarcasm in her voice as she strolled over to her closet. Chichi sat up and with a death glare at her friend, pointed to the window sill where a small bottle sat. Bulma grinned. "Thanks." 

Bulma picked up the small bottle and a spoon on her desk. The dark pink liquid spilled out in an uneven flow onto the spoon. She stole a glance at 18, who was still doing her push ups but looking at Bulma, waiting for her reaction. Bulma eyed the pink goop, closed her eyes, and downed it in one gulp. At first a sour look displayed across her face, but soon she shook her head and smiled. A flicker of white-blue light crackled down her body for a second, and she grinned and cracked her knuckles. 

"Good stuff, only it could use sugar or something…You know," Bulma said thoughtfully, "It kinda reminds me of Pepto-Bismol…"

Ok, I'm rating it R so I can get some attention, ok? Don't worry. No lemons or anything. I cannot do those. Don't worry and keep in touch man! I expect very good things for that next story…It's called, "It Takes All Kinds" and go read it! 

p.p.p.s. Ok, I'm sorry this was so short. A very short fic. But the next one will be much better, I promise. Scouts honor… 

p.p.p.p.s. Never was a girl scout…no, but it will be better, k? 


	20. good bye y'all...

A/N: this is the last chapter. I'd like to say thanks to a few people first. 

Jen: Thank you so much, girl! Even though you are few days older then me…heh…heh…

Sara: there's nothing to say to _you_…j/k. you know the drill. 

All my other fans I forgot: I hope you liked this! 

Ok, I put up these two chapter in a row because frankly…I want to start a new fic and have my entire attention on it. See? So…yeah. But that's ok, right???…

"Gohan? Goten? Where are you two? This isn't funny!" Chichi exclaimed as she searched the dryer for her youngest son, Goten. Nope. She growled and put her hands on her hips. "You two better come out if you know what's good for you! I'm warning you! If you don't I'll…" She suddenly screamed as Goten ran up behind her and gave her a hug. "G-Goten, hunny, ug! Not so…hard!" Goten backed away and put a hand over his mouth. 

"Sorry Mommy. I forgot." He smiled sweetly, and Chichi couldn't help forgetting her anger. 

"That's alright. I get plenty of that with your father. Where is he, anyway?" Goten shrugged. 

"I dunno. I think him and Gohan went to go spar. You want me to go get them?" Chichi gently ruffled her son's identical-to-his-father's hair. 

"No, that's alright, I'll do it." Goten nodded and skipped off to go play with his newly acquired lizard. "Don't go to far, hunny!" Chichi yelled after her son. 

"I won't!" She laughed at Goten's lightheartedness. He was so cute. Just like his father…

^ Goku! ^ Chichi mentally hissed. She could tell she had startled him. 

^ Aw man, Chi, don't do that! Gohan got me good on that last hit. Yeah? ^ 

^ You and Gohan come home and eat. ^

^ Oh yummy! What ya making? ^ Chichi giggled.

^ You'll just have to come and see for yourself… ^ Goku had a pout to his thought. 

^ Aw, come on! Ok, fine. I'll be right there. ^ A few seconds later, Goku showed up at the kitchen door. 

"Hi Chi! I'm ready to eat!" Chichi raised an eyebrow. 

"Where's Gohan?" Goku sucked in through his teeth. 

"Uh oh, I'll go get him…" Chichi stopped him and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"Hurry up please. The food will get cold." She planted a kiss on his chest. 

"Ok! Hey Chi? Can I go spar with Vegeta after super?" Chichi looked up into his innocent and sparkling eyes. 

"Well…" 

"Please?" She sighed in defeat. 

"Ok, but don't get hurt too bad, because I think I love you, mister…" Goku circled an arm around his mate's shoulders. 

"Yeah, well, I love you too. Can I have just a taste before I get Gohan?" 

~ * ~

"Mommy, that punching bag was dead a few hours ago. You don't have to kill it again." 18 laughed as her daughter watched her train with the punching bag.

"Yes, well, you have to make sure it's really dead. It could be just faking." Marron giggled. 

"A punching bag doesn't pretend, Mommy. You're just lucky it doesn't hit you back." 

"Why? It's more fun that way. Where's your father?" Marron shrugged and pulled on the edge of her sleeve. "Don't stretch out your shirt, dear." Marron sighed and stopped. 

"Hi princess!" Marron squealed as Krillin scooped her up into his arms. "Hey, hun. Is today Tuesday already?" 

"Why do you say that?" 18 asked, raising an eyebrow while kicking the bag with her left foot. It flew up and hit the ceiling. 

"Because every Tuesday you beat the living crap out of that punching bag." 18 stopped and turned to her mate, her hands on her hips. 

"Would you like me to beat the living crap out of you instead?" Marron giggled and squirmed. Krillin put her down and she ran over to the punching bag, pulling out a piece of the bag where 18 had ripped a hole in. 

"Is this punching bag crap, Mommy?" 18 laughed and nodded. 

"Yes, I suppose you could say that. Go punch your father for me." She ran over to Krillin and popped him in the arm. He gasped, clutched his 'injury' with his other arm, staggered around a bit, and fell to the ground. Marron giggled. 

"That was from Mommy, Daddy." 18 raised an eyebrow at Krillin.

"Ah, the pain maneuver. Aren't you quite the actress." Krillin stood up and grinned. 

"Ouch. You better watch it, Miss 18." 

"Or what?" 

"Or I might just do this…" Krillin flew forward and threw 18 on the soft floor. Marron giggled, yelled something, then jumped on her father's back. Krillin yelled and ran around in circles like he was trying to get the 'bug' on his back. 

"Ah! 18 help! It's got me!" 18 laughed and joined in the fun. 

"Don't hurt me too much," 18 whispered into Krillin's ear as Marron jumped on his back, "or I might not go easy on you. Oh, by the way, I love you." 

"I figured." 18 snorted. "Yeah, I love you too." 

~ * ~

"MMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!" Bulma sighed as she dried her hands on the towel. She had been working in the kitchen with a new invention, an instant vegetable liquefier, kinda like a blender, only not, but the peas she had in there decided to have mind of their own. Instead of staying in the container like they were supposed to, they leaked out the bottom and made a mess on the table. She shrugged. Chichi was the one for cooking. 

"What is it, Trunks?" she called back flatly. 

"Bra took my crown off my shelf and won't give it back! Bra! Stop it! No, don't chew on it!" A blue haired and giggling little Bra came running into the kitchen with a golden crown hanging out of her mouth, followed by an angry, red face, purple haired Trunks, his fist in the air. Bra ran behind her mother's legs, laughing and waving the crown around. 

"Ha, ha. That's what you get for biting off my Ken doll's head, poopy butt!" 

"Kids, knock it off. Really. Bra, give Trunks his crown back. You know how much it means to him." 

"Yeah, well I liked Ken! Make him buy me a new one! He said it was ugly!" Bulma sighed and sat down in a chair at the table. Never a dull day…

"We'll settle this later." 

"Hey Mom?" Trunks asked, putting his crown on his head, "who is that girl Dad was talking about last night? Wasn't her name Jenni?" Bulma sighed. 

"Trunks, were you listening to us last night while you where supposed to be sleeping?" He swallowed deeply and put his hands in his pockets. 

"Well, sorta. I heard you guys talking when I went to go get a drink. Sorry. But who is she?" 

"Uh, she was your father's sister, she would be your aunt." Trunks gasped. 

"What happened? What do you mean, 'would be'?" Bulma sighed again as Vegeta walked into the room. Her gaze never left his when she answered. 

"She was killed." Vegeta had a look of pain flash across his face and he turned around and walked straight out of the room. Bulma sighed heavily and put her hands in her head. Bra gasped this time. 

"What happened, Mommy?" Bulma shook her head and stood up. 

"I will tell you later. You two, go play nice now." Trunks humphed and crossed his arms. Bra did the same. He was about to say something about Bra copying him, when he saw the look on his mother's face. They walked out of the room. 

"Vegeta…wait a second." She quickly walked off after him into their room. She stepped in and quietly shut the door. Bulma went over to him and sat down next to him on the bed. He had his head in his hands. She leaned into his shoulder. "I know you miss her. I do too. But she wouldn't want us to hurt like this, and you know that. I know it hurts." He pulled her in on his lap and she sighed and rested her head on his chest as she snuggled into his embrace.

"What gives you comfort, woman?" Bulma ran a hand down Vegeta's arm. 

"Two things. The first, the fact that Jenni loved me, and you, so much that she died for us. She did not die in vain, and she believed she lived her life to her fullest. She was content with what she had lived, and she wasn't afraid to give it all up for me. And two, you. I still have you, and family that loves me. I used to think nothing mattered, that I wasn't good enough for anyone or anything. But you came along and showed me that there is more to life then existence. And that letter that my parents left me, about finding my oyster. I have you to love me." Vegeta sighed, resting his chin on Bulma head. He stroked her cheek gently. 

"Woman, I told you once that I would only say it one time…but I'll say it again. I love you. Don't you ever think other wise. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. If I lost you…" Bulma put a finger to his lips. 

"Shh, you will never lose me. I will be with you always. You love me, and I love you and that is the greatest gift and comfort I could ever, ever have."


End file.
